


Are you sure I’m not high?

by bow_ties_R_cool



Series: Are you sure i'm not high? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is a little shit, Five is just straight up playing wingman, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luther is dick for the first few chapters, Slow Burn Romance, TW: Suicide, TW: drug use, also five definitely got the door slammed in his face, bet you weren't expecting THAT twist!, but i'm making sure five and klaus get the respect and affection they deserve, but it's alright, but not the hard stuff, don't let the whole "I'm a monster" thing fool you, he gets better though, he's a himbo, i'm an asshole lmao, i've got a sequel in the works coming soon, it's what he does, klaus knows this and is appreciating it immensely, like really bad, muahahahahahAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH, series is not over, tags update at the story progresses, that guy knows how to screw with his brother, they both earned one free insult five card, tw: alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bow_ties_R_cool/pseuds/bow_ties_R_cool
Summary: Falling through an interdimensional portal is one thing. Falling through an interdimensional portal where your favorite T.V show is suddenly reality and you've become the newest bff to a dysfunctional necromancer and his ghostly brother? That's something else entirely.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Reader, Ben Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Five Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves & Reader, Vanya Hargreeves & Reader
Series: Are you sure i'm not high? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930210
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	1. Oh you have GOT to be kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded onto my tumblr at https://iamsexytrash.tumblr.com/

Falling through an inter-dimensional portal into the streets of New York was bad. Landing on a one Klaus Hargreeves professional cosplayer was even worse. But landing on said Klaus Hargreeves cosplayer when he wasn’t there five seconds ago and looking waaay too much like Robert Sheehan? Hoo boy that is a triple whammy of epic proportions.

Of course you weren’t TRYING to land on him. It just sort of…happened. Not that either of you were complaining that is. Okay that was a blatant lie but in fairness portals that both took you from your time and universe and onto a previously thought of fictional character just didn’t happen. Ever. So you did what anyone in that situation would do.

You screamed. Loudly.

“Shhhh shhhh would you keep your voice down?! The last thing i need is for the cops to find my secret hideout!” This Klaus-wannabe was trying to calm you down, but HOW?!

“CALM?! YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?!” You started slapping his shoulder repeatedly, “HOW AM I MEANT TO BE CALM?? I WAS JUST RIPPED FROM MY HOME! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM OR WHAT YEAR IT IS! CALM IS NOT SOMETHING I CAN DO RIGHT NOW!" 

"oWWWWWWWWWW OW OW OW OW OW! If i tell you the date will you promise to stop hitting me?!” He grabs the wrist that was whacking his shoulder. You’re both silent a moment. The only sound is the roar of traffic outside the alley and your deep breathing. “Alright.” you whisper. “But first, whats your name? I can’t keep calling you "Hey, you” every time i ask you something.“ The strange man giggles sardonically, and you’re legitimately confused by it. Did he expect you to know who he was?

"I’m Klaus, you’re in New York, and It is January 25th 2019.” 3 tidbits of information, but spoken so slowly it’s almost as if he’s trying to keep you from running off. And you know what? You actually just might. There is no way this Klaus looking mofo is gonna stand there and tell you that 1. You just regained a year and a half of your life, 2. That you are NOWHERE near where you woke up this morning and 3. that you aren’t even in the same universe as before! You had to be sure just…for reasons. 

“Klaus? Like, Klaus Hargreeves Klaus?”

“Yeeeeesss?”

“Are you sure? Like really, really, sure?”

“I’m really, really, sure I know my own name. Problem is, I don’t seem to know yours.”

Oh. SHIT.

You stumble over to the wall and lean against it halphazardly. “Uhhh…[Y/N]. My…my name is [y/n].” You’re half paying attention at this point cause you are trying so, so hard not to have a panic attack at this information.

Deep breaths [y/n]. You can do this. He can’t ACTUALLY be Klaus, you’re just…high! You blink slowly at him. Klaus repeats the action. 

“I’m high. That’s gotta be it.” You mumble to yourself, “I accidentally ate too many weed brownies at tessa’s bachelorette party and now i’m tripping balls. That HAS to be it!”

“‘Fraid not pumpkin.” Oh, of COURSE he heard you. “I know high, and believe me, you aren’t it.”

“Oh, really?” You cross your arms defiantly, “And what makes you so sure this isn’t just a bad trip?” You’re scared this isn’t just some fucked up dream of yours, but you can’t let him know. Cause if what he was saying was true, that means the apocalypse was due in just under 3 months. And you really did not have any way of properly coping with that information.

“Because, if you did just "eat some bad weed brownies” as you put it, you wouldn’t be capable of standing up without pain in the ol’ tum-tum. Also-“ Klaus roughly pokes your cheek at this pause. "Hey!” you yelp and swat at his hand. “Your face isn’t numb and you don’t look pale. Although…” Klaus tilts his head like a lost puppy and quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re getting enough sunlight? A tanning bed maybe?”

You blink.

You blink again.

And again.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Pleading is about all you have left now. He shakes his head slowly.

“I’m really not.” There’s a hint of sadness at his words, like he’s had to comfort people coming down off of bad trips before. But this isn’t something as simple as that, and you aren’t just some random druggie he found passed out on the street.

Any chance of sanity just flew right out the window at that sentence.

“Shit.”


	2. Klaus? Being right? It's more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and klaus figure out where to go from here. Words were said. Feelings were had. And ghosts were seen.

“Okay, just so we’re clear on everything, i’m not real, you’re from another universe and ALL THIS was a comic book turned television show by some…emo band frontman?” This was a mistake, WHY did you spill the beans to him? You tiredly nod your head again for the umpteenth time. “Yes” You exhaustingly reply, “And-” Klaus pushes on like you hadn’t said anything, “-And you’re telling me that you’re from the future? Like a year or so, but STILL.” Maybe mentioning the whole “Alternate universe” and “You’re a comic book character/netflix show character” wasn’t the best option if this was gonna be his reaction.

You’ve been leaning on the same alley wall since your little mental shutdown about an hour or so ago. Clearly sensing that Klaus was still trying to process everything, and also cause you didn’t feel like talking for the moment, you slide down until you feel concrete under your butt. You weren’t expecting to not be feeling the effects of the cold January air - since you’ve been out here for at least an hour - wearing nothing but an old raggedy t-shirt that is clearly 2 sizes too big and a pair of pj shorts. You chalk it up to shock of the situation. You hope it’s just shock. Be your luck those 43 women ended up being 44 and you’re a “miracle baby”. You internally shudder and grimace slightly, ‘god i hope not, that’s the last thing i need on top of everything else. Me having powers? Pfft talk about a nightmare.’

You feel a rapping on your forehead along with a loud “Helllllooooooooo???? Anyone home? Oh dear Universe hopper?" 

Oh. Right. In your moment of self-pity you forgot about the doped up necromancer crouched…oh, 2 inches from your face, thats lovely.

With Klaus this close to you, it’s easy to see the bright green of his eyes, with little specks of hazel mixed in. The eyeliner around the bottom of his eyes is smudged a bit, making him look like a baby raccoon lost in the forest and you can’t help but get a bit lost in them yourself.

Well, lost until he abruptly pokes you in the forehead. Again. You go cross-eyed a bit looking at his finger.

"There you are, thought I lost you for a minute there.” There’s relief in his voice and you start to wonder just how many people he’s helped bring back from the edge of madness, from that dark abyss that Klaus himself has fallen down numerous times, only to push right back out of.

“I…Sorry.” You reply. Your words are thick coming out of your throat and you try to clear your throat subtly. You can’t show weakness right now, you need to be strong. 'No tears, [y/n], you know the rules. Wait until you’re alone then sob your eyes out.’

“You okay? Listen i don’t mean to sound like an ass, but do you have anywhere you can go? People are starting to give us weird looks and the last thing i need is my usual meet up spot getting comp-”

“You are fully aware that they’ve been through the ringer, right? Where exactly are they supposed to go?” There’s a new voice that you seriously wish wasn’t who you thought it was.

You turn your head slightly, and behind Klaus, in a black hoodie and and leather jacket is Ben.

Dead Ben.

A dead Ben that you should NOT be able to see simply cause you can’t see the dead. At least you hope so. Your eyes widen slightly and a heavy sigh leaves your lips. 'Remember [y/n]. Internal freak out now, external freak out later’  
“Um…guys?” You’re voice brings the two brothers out of the argument you were sure started while you were having that internal freak out. “Are you sure I’m not high? Cause I can see your dead brother.”

“Wait, what?”  
“pfft, no you can’t.”

You aren’t sure who said what but indignation starts to rise up. You’ve been through literal hell in the last 2 or so hours, and NOW they have the nerve to question you? Seriously?

“Tall asian guy, leaning on the brick wall behind you. He’s wearing a black hoodie and leather jacket with jeans? Ringing any bells?”  
Klaus and Bens eyes widen comically and Ben pushes himself off the wall to crouch next you.

“You can see me?” There’s hope in his eyes and fear in his voice. You nod. 

“Yeah, wasn’t until just now though so make of that what you will. But…listen, Klaus is right.” You slowly push yourself off the wall and move to stand up.

“I am?” “He is?” Ah. Clearly Klaus being right is a rarity this early in the season.

“Yes, he is! I can’t keep leaning here and hope my body doesn’t get hypothermia even though i can’t feel the cold. I need a place to stay to figure out what to do next. And since i didn’t get poofed down here with my wallet i’m kinda shit outta luck right now on cheap motels.” You start walking out towards the street. If you’re lucky the homeless shelter will still be open, wherever that is.

“Woah, woah, where are you going?” Klaus’ hand - the one with “HELLO” on it funnily enough - seizes hold of yours and for a moment you’re frozen. This is too much. Even though he hasn’t been taken to vietnam yet, he still has Dave. Still has all that to come. It’d be wrong to try and move in on what clearly wasn’t yours.

You squeeze your eyes shut and try to pull away, only for Klaus to hold on tighter. “Listen, this might seem a bit…forward, but you could stay with me? At least until you can get back on your feet a bit. I have a motel i’m staying at for the moment off of Calhoun. It’s shit, but it has heating. And I know you’re thinking about the homeless shelter but it’s trash! Absolute trash! Just please? Stay with me?” There’s a desperation in his voice and you can feel his hands shake a bit. You aren’t sure, but he might be coming down off of whatever high he was previously on and didn’t want to be alone when the ghosts came. But your presence alone is already interfering in the timeline, no matter how much you wanted to stay, you knew it’d be wrong. 

You can see Ben on your left giving you the biggest set of puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen. How the hell does he do that?! “Please? Clearly your presence is helping him in some form cause his high ended about 20 minutes ago and so far i’m the only ghost he’s encountered. Usually by now they start crawling out of the woodwork until he gets his next fix. You being here helps.”

You bow your head and after a moment look back at - OH COME ON NOW KLAUS HAS THE PUPPY EYES!? You swear it’s like a family trick that’s passed along or something! You suppose you don’t have much choice then. Fingers crossed you don’t fuck up the timeline too much.

“[Y/N].”

“Sorry?” Klaus looks at with barely disguised hope and god it’s sickening to admit how much you liked it.

“It’s my name. If we’re gonna be staying together i figured you should know it. After all…” oh don’t do it don’t do it don’t drop the flirt on him - “You’re going to be screaming it later.” And you wink for effect. There’s a voice screaming in the back of your head that this was a horrible idea and would only end in tragedy but you know what? Klaus deserves happiness and if you can give it to him? Then who are you to say no?

Klaus’ eyes light up like fireworks and you swear you could see anime sparkles. There’s a pep in his step and in his voice as he links arms with you and drags you with him. “Oh, [n/n], I get the feeling we are gonna be the best of friends!”

God you hope so. March 24th couldn’t come fast enough.


	3. Ding dong the witch is dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 kicks off with the timeline being skewed and further proof that Reader can't have nice things

"We only see eachother at weddings and funerals"  
1 month, 28 days later

Living with Klaus was absolutely NOTHING like the fanfictions described it. He was a surprisingly clean individual, with a very wild taste. Yes, he gave off the aura of “dirty hobo with a heart of gold” but after nearly 2 months of living with him you quickly realized that the boy took more baths than a mermaid out of water. The motel off of Calhoun the both of you had been staying at (illegally but you’re pretty sure the front desk guy knew and just didn’t care as long as you were quiet) was relatively clean, and you made sure to keep it that way. You couldn’t really do much else.

Wasn’t as if you could get a job. You weren’t in the system, no birth certificate, no criminal record, not even the slightest hint of a kiss. It was, for all intents and purposes, like you simply didn’t exist. 

Klaus for his part was doing a lot better than you had initially expected. It’d been at least a month since he took anything harder than a glass of gin and the occasional joint. Which you were starting to think had something to do with you. Since popping into his life, Klaus hasn’t seen any spirit other than ben, and he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. The three of you had spent countless days trying to figure out why that was but so far the only running theory you all had was “miracle baby”.

You were still thinking this over and over in your head as you turned the T.V on one evening. Klaus was - surprise surprise - in the bath again with another joint while Ben was in the corner reading some kind of novel. You weren’t really paying attention until the breaking news bulletin flashed on the screen.  
“We’re going now live to a breaking story”

Klaus came stumbling out, wearing nothing but a towel around his body. “Oooh another breaking news bulletin. ‘This just in, knife juggler Diego Hargreeves impales self after losing bet with the NYPD!’” You snort and gently whack his stomach with the back of your hand. “Come on this might be serious, you never know!” Any levity the two of you had was quickly drowned out by the reporters next words however-

“Police reported the death of the worlds most eccentric and reclusive billionare, Reginald Hargreeves…”

Almost comically all three of your jaws dropped open, though for different reasons entirely. 

Ben, in disbelief and slight anxiousness. Almost as if he was afraid Reggies ghost would be hanging around klaus and him.

Klaus, in sheer euphoric joy. He started dancing around room singing an off key version of “ding dong the witch is dead” which…was an apt description, not gonna lie.

But you? You were terrified of this. 'Fuck!’ You were thinking to yourself, 'I thought i had more time! This isn’t how it was supposed to go! I screwed up the timeline somehow! i know i did!’ You were quickly yanked out of your inner turmoil when Klaus pulled you up for in impromptu waltz.

“Oh why the long face, Fraulein? This is a cause for celebration! The stubborn prick who’s plagued a majority of my nightmares is finally gone! Woohoo!” Klaus firmly plants a kiss on your lips at this. You can’t help but feel a little giddy at that, The idiot you’ve have a crush on since 2019 in another universe (and oh wasn’t that confusing) actually kissed you! 

Wait no, hold on! Bad thoughts [y/n]! Focus.

“Klaus this wasn’t how this was supposed to go though!” You pull away and try to force him to look at you, but Klaus is stubborn and goes to pour a drink from his liquor cabinet. “You were supposed to find out after ODing in the back of an ambulance! Not here with me, relatively sober.” He hands you a shot of something that you’re pretty sure was tequila but you weren’t paying enough attention to care, thoughts racing around at what else might have changed simply by being here. 

“Isn’t that better though?” Ben pipes up, looking a little paler than usual. “I mean, if given a preference i’d rather he be here than ODing at all.” His voice is shaky and his eyes are darting around the room. Reg must have fucked him up hard to be this scared of his spirit of all things. You quickly down the shot and grimace as it burns your throat. “Well, no. It’s not bad per se. But it has me worried.”

“About what?”

“My presence in this universe has already affected the timeline. What else has me being here affected?”

3 Days later

“Why are you dragging me with you? I’m not…part of the family i shouldn’t be there!” You’ve been protesting going to the funeral for the last three days now, all to be met with deaf ears. Klaus and Ben were adamant on you coming with them simply for the fact that you act as 80% of Klaus’ impulse control. Which… wasn’t WRONG exactly. But still.

“Because…” Klaus was pulling on his faux fur coat as he walked(dragged) you over to the taxi waiting by the motel, “You are a close friend! I need you for moral and emotional support!”

“Moral and emo- You just need me as a lookout so you can steal your dads shit!” Klaus shrugs unrepentantly “You aren’t wrong but the first bits true too.”

Soon enough the two of you reach the front of the academy building and wow. It’s a lot bigger than the show gave it credit for. It’s…“Intimidating, isn’t it?” Klaus chimes in, looking at the building with a strange mix of melancholy, and apathy. Like he want’s to not care but can’t help but do so anyways. “Yeah.” You sigh out. 

“Welcome to the first 17 years of my life: Hell on earth.”

Making your way through the manor relatively unseen was surprisingly easy and you quickly found out why klaus considered this place hell. It was barren. There was no pictures of happy children running around and the house did not feel like a home. It didn’t feel lived in. You both made your way up the stairs, letting klaus lead you to Hargreeves study.

“Okay” He said as you both walked through the door “You keep lookout, make sure Pogo or Luther don’t catch us in here." 

"You know, I never actually agreed to this!”

“And yet you’re still here.”

You watched as Klaus started scrambling around, looking for anything to pawn off. You weren’t entirely sure if it was more to spite dear dead daddy, but you weren’t gonna question a coping mechanism as long as it didn’t involve needles.

“Wheres the cash, dad?” Klaus scrambles to the underside of the desk, and you almost don’t recognize the woman walking in behind you. Shit. It’s fucking Allison. Uhhhh act cool, do not simp. You repeat: DO. NOT. SIMP. “Wheres the cash, you old bastard?”

“Klaus? What are you doing in here? And who’s this?" 

"Oh! Allison! Wow, is that you? Hey come here!” Klaus scrambles from underneath the desk and moves to hug her. You just stand there. Awkwardly. Yaaay. Now you know how ben feels.

“I’ve been meaning to see you actually, i wanted to get your autograph, add it to my collection!”

“Just out of rehab?”

“Surprisingly no. I’ve been off the hard stuff for almost 2 months now, thanks to my lovely partner [Y/N] here!” Klaus wraps his arm around you and let out an “eep!” at this notion. The arm around you was incredibly nice though. You could almost feel his wiry muscles beneath his coat. “They just…popped into my life and we’ve been together ever since!”

"So then, why are you in here?”

“I just wanted to prove to myself that the old man was really gone. And he is! Yeah! You know how i know? Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room. He was always in here, plotting our next torment, right?” Klaus moves to sit in the chair behind the desk and pulls you into his lap. Your face goes bright red. 'i’m going to kill him, i swear, screw the apocalypse i’ll kill him myself!’

“Thank Christ he’s not our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold dead eyes of his. Could you imagine?” He pulls back his eyes comically and lets out a screech “Ahhh! Number three!”

“Get out of his chair.”

“Oh shit!” You shout and fall off Klaus’ lap and onto the floor with an 'oomph’. Klaus offers you a hand and you use it to pull yourself up. Blush dusting your cheeks you shuffle out of the room and wait until he walks out, pulling some kind of box out of his…butt. Eurgh. You both walk down and out of the building around the corner as he attempts to pry open the thing.

“I’m curious,” You started. “Since when did we start dating? Because I think i would remember being your partner.” You weren’t complaining, not by a long shot, but it’s a bit out of left field for him.

“My siblings - come on you stupid - are many things, but inclusive to outsiders isn’t one of them. If they knew you were more or less a roommate/close friend they’d boot you out faster than you can blink. And for blatantly obvious reasons, we can’t have that, now can we? HA!” Klaus exclaims at the box finally opening and he dumps the contents out into the dumpster. You shrug halfheartedly and move to walk beside him, but not before reaching in and grabbing the notebook with ’RH’ on the cover. Klaus raises one of his eyebrows at that.

“Reasons” Was the only explanation you’d give. He just shrugs his shoulders and carries on. He knows you’ll explain properly later.


	4. I came out here to have a good time and i am honestly feeling SO attacked right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther is a dick, Klaus is acting like a puppy who's master is upset (no, not like THAT) and hardly anyone bats an eye at our existence. Just another day at the Hargreeves manor...

After swinging by the pawn shop, and ransacking Allisons closet (More like Klaus did, you still didn’t feel comfortable stealing someone elses clothes) You both made your way down to the living room. Klaus sauntered over to the bar and you moved to sit next to Vanya. A poor kid who just wants to be included. Klaus wasn’t kidding when he said the Hargreeves weren’t inclusive to outsiders. Vanya was clearly Exhibit A. Well that just won’t stand. You extend your hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, i’m [Y/N], i’m with Klaus.“ She tentatively shakes your hand. 

"Vanya.” She meekly replys.

“How do you mean, "With klaus”?“ Diego demands. 

"I’m his…” Well, In for a penny “…Partner” In for a pound. You wish Luther would hurry up and start this damn funeral already, the odd looks are getting old really fast.

“I guess we should get this started.” Oh dear sweet jesus there is a god. 

“I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words at dads favorite spot.”

“Dad had a favorite spot?”

“You know, under the old oak tree, we used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?”

klaus came back with a joint in his mouth and two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to you and used his now free arm to wrap around your shoulders.

“Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.”

“What? No, and put that out, you know dad didn’t allow smoking in here.”

“God, what are you, the fun police?” You tried to keep your mouth shut but for crying out loud he was trying to enact rules from a dead abusers lips. it’s ridiculous. Klaus high fived you for solidarity.

“Hang, on-” Allison exclaims “-is that my skirt? [Y/N], You’re okay with him stealing my clothes?”

“Why not? He steals mine all the time. I can’t even wear skirts anymore cause he just straight up takes them.” Which wasn’t a complete lie. Your entire wardrobe now mostly consists of clothes you know are klaus approved on account of how often they end up on him.

Klaus does a little twirl to show off. Gorgeous bastard. You’d kill for those legs…and butt…which you were NOT ogling like a perv, thank you very much!

“It’s a little dated i know, but it’s very breathy on the…bits.”

Klaus sits back down next to you and you lean your head on his shoulder. 

“Listen up, theres still some important things we need to discuss.” Luther regains control of the conversation but you just straight up don’t care anymore. “Heads up,” You whisper conspiritorily, “Luther is about to ask you to do something stupid.”

“How stupid?” Klaus whispered back. “Scale of 1-10?”

You pondered for a moment…“69”

“Heh. nice.”

Luther continued on as if the two of you weren’t having your own hushed conversation. "The last time I talked to dad he sounded strange-”

“Oh quelle surprise!” Gurgled Klaus. You quietly sipped your drink, knowing what was coming next, and it wasn’t gonna be pretty. As you sat there listening to Diego and Luther bicker back and forth you contemplated revealing the truth about Reginald’s death, but quickly decided against it. These people- aside from Klaus and Ben- don’t know the truth about where you came from. To simply say “Hey, turns out the old man offed himself” would get your ass handed to you faster than you can say “Istanbul”.

“Look i know you don’t like it, but i need you to talk to dad.”

Klaus scoffs disdainfully, “I can’t just, call dad in the afterlife and be like…‘Hey dad could you quit playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and…take a quick call?’”

“Since when? That’s your thing!”

“He’s not… in the right frame of mind!” You chime in. “You mean he’s high?” Allison raises an eyebrow, but isn’t shocked by this revelation.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Klaus nods and smiles sarcastically, “I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense?”

“Well sober up, this is important. Then there's the issue of the missing monocle.”  
Diego rolls his eyes at this “Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?”

“Exactly” Luther agreed “It’s worthless. So whoever took it, i think it was personal, someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.” Luther looks at you, narrowing his eyes. You lean in closer to Klaus, feeling his arm tighten around you and now you suddenly wish you were anywhere but here. Klaus furrows his brows in confusion. “Where are you going with this?”

“Oh, isn’t it obvious, Klaus?” Diego scoffs “He thinks your little partner killed dad!”

Several voices conjoined at once, “You do?” “How could you think that?” “Great job, Luther. Way to lead.” But you barely heard any of them. You felt sick at the thought that Luther would actually think you killed Reginald Hargreeves. You almost didn’t register Klaus grabbing your hand and pulling you up. “You’re crazy man, crazy!”

“Hey I’ve not finished!

"Sorry, we’re just gonna go murder mom, be right back!” You just let Klaus lead you away from the accusing stares, saying nothing.

A little while later found the two of you alone in the living room with Reginalds urn on the bar off to the side. You weren’t paying much attention, too lost in thought to really enjoy this scene like you did back when it was just a show.

“Listen up old man! You know, if I was murdered, and one of my sons…adopted sons happened to be able to commune with the dead, i might think about…oh i don’t know… I don’t know…MANIFESTING! Do the whole big angry ghost lecture, tell everyone who done it and find eternal peace.

"Eternal peace is probably overrated” You sigh despondently. Klaus clicks his finger at you and nods.

After 5 or so minutes of nothing he starts getting irritated. “Come on now, Reggie. Any time now…Please?

"Maybe you aren’t sober enough?” you voice.

“Fair point! Just need to sober up! Clear thoughts.” Klaus starts slapping himself to…hopefully sober himself up but honestly it just looks ridiculous from your end. “Come on! Come on, Chop-chop! You always were a stubborn bastard!” Pointing a finger accusingly at the urn, but after a minute or so, klaus just sags and makes his way over to where you were standing at the bar.

“I don’t know about you, but i could use a drink, what about you?” Klaus glances at you and lowers his eyes at how upset you still look. He didn’t realize how hard Luthers accusations would hit you. For him, this sort of thing was normal. Morbid, but normal. He never realized how scary it would seem for a previously thought of fictional character to accuse you of murder. Wrapping his arm around your waist you let Klaus lead you away from the bar. You both could use a good distraction…

“You still aren’t mulling over what Luther said are you?” Hopping on the table and reclining on it while you choose to lean against it, you shrug your shoulders. “Maybe? I just…he’s known me for less than 2 hours and he hauls off and accuses me of murder. As far as first impressions go, it’s shit.”

“True, but think of it this way, you hit rock bottom right out the gate with the big man, now theres nowhere to go but up!” You open your mouth to argue when you hear the opening notes to “I think we’re alone now”. You and Klaus glance at each other then look up at the ceiling. Luther.

~Children Behave~  
~That’s what they say when we’re together~

Klaus stares at you longingly. If this doesn’t cheer you up…  
“My dear Universe hopper,” Klaus hops off the table and extends a hand towards you “Would you care to dance?”

And you spent the better part of the song, twirling, dancing, laughing. Klaus was doing anything to make you smile again, to bring you out of that funk his idiotic brother landed you in.

Until the thunder started. And then everything started shaking and were those KNIVES RIGHT BY YOUR HEAD HELLO!

You heard a whimpered “Daddy?” come from Klaus and you grab his hand as you make your way through to the courtyard where the noise was coming from. You could see everyone else gathered and…oh. Oh no.

It looked almost exactly like the portal that brought you here. 

“Is it just me…” Klaus murmured, “Or is that the same portal thingie that brought you face-planting onto me a couple months ago?”

“Yes and no.” You respond, “Yes, it’s the same kind of portal, but no, it’s not the same one. Remember when i explained my knowledge and what’s going to happen next?”

Klaus turns to you with wide eyes “You don’t mean-”

You nod. The electricity crackles even more and yours and klaus’ hands are clasped tightly together, afraid of what might happen if you both let go. 

“Woah woah woah!” Luther shouts “Everybody get behind me!”

“Yeah! Get behind us!” Seems not even a temporal portal can stop Diego from trying to one up his own brother. You can see the vague outline of a man in his late 50’s trying to push through, but what comes out is a 13 year old boy in a suit and tie. 

“Does anyone else see little number Five, or is that just me?”

Five looks down at himself, then back up at the group of siblings plus one universe hopper staring at him.

“Shit.”


	5. Best. Funeral. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyo to everyone who's left Kudos on my work already? Y'ALL ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU ALL PLATONICALLY  
> In todays chapter: A Reunion (?) with Number five, We meet dear sweet Grace, and the Reader could really use some herbal tea and a bath pretty please?

Back in the kitchen you all gather around the table and watch as Five begins gathering the ingredients for a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. Personally you never could see the appeal. You tried it once as a dare back in your old universe and honestly it was like eating cement. Five sighs in frustration. “What’s the date? The exact date." 

"The 24th” Vanya squeaks out, “Of what?" 

"March.” Five pauses for a moment. “Good”

Luther looks around the room awkwardly. 

“So are we gonna talk about what just happened? It’s been 17 years." 

Five scoffs derisively "It’s been a lot longer than that." 

You’re sitting side by side with Klaus on the table, hands still clasped together, while the rest of the siblings gather around you. You make sure to sit next to Vanya though, there’s no way you were gonna be anywhere near Luther after the crap he just pulled earlier. You nearly jump out of your skin when you see Five blink up to the top of the fridge for the marshmallows, and you can’t help but stare in fascination. The show did NOT do his abilities justice. It was like a blue aura was around him and he disappeared from the universe everytime he used his power. For a split moment in time he just…ceased to be.

"Where’d you go?” You aren’t sure who asked, but it snaps you out of whatever reverie you were in.

“The future, It’s shit by the way.”

“Called it!” Klaus exclaims, pointing between the two of you. you gently push his finger down. The last thing you needed right now was more attention brought to you. Which leads you to a bigger question. Why WASN’T more attention being brought towards you? Five should have called you out by now, asked who you were, done the whole “It’s a family matter, it doesn’t concern you” Schtick and smiled like a condescending jackass. But he’s…barely acknowledged your presence. Which can only mean one thing. 

Five knows you. Enough to be comfortable around you anyways, at least that's how your interpreting it. 

“Nice dress.” Five compliments, You can see Klaus blush a little at this “Oh, well. Danke!”

“Wait” Vanya speaks up “How did you get back?”

“In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that existed across every possible instance of time.”

Blink. “That makes no sense” Diego remarks. “Well it would if you were smarter” Five snips back and Luther has to physically hold back Diego from throttling him. You hide a smile behind your hand and turn your head so nobody would see.

“How long were you there?” Luther asks.

“45 years, give or take.”

“So what are you saying, that you’re 58?”

“No, His mind is 58, but his body is 13 again.” You can’t help but grumble. This was getting old, fast. Five seems to agree as a “Finally, someone smart.” Is mumbled under his breath before he finishes his sandwich.

“Wait, how does that even work?”

Five looks at you for a moment as if trying to decipher something, before turning and taking a bite “Delores kept saying the equations were off. Eh, bet she’s laughing now.”

“Delores?”

Five ignores vanya and glances at the newspaper, “Guess i missed the funeral.”  
“How’d you know that?” Luther demands and you scoff and wave a hand towards Five “I’m sorry, did you miss the bit where he said ‘The future?’” And Five smirks at you in response. “Heart failure huh?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“No.” Oh merciful heavens end this now, PLEASE. This was getting painful. Five seems to agree. “Glad to see nothings changed.” He remarks before starting to leave. But not before pointing at you. “You. With me. Things we need to discuss in private." 

You move to give Klaus’ hand a squeeze before hopping off the table and following him. "What, that’s all you have to say?” Allison demands  
“What else is there to say? Circle of life.”

Following Five up the stairs to his you begin to question what exactly Five could want you for. You’re pretty sure he has no idea who you were and you know nobody has introduced you yet. Maybe he was there to warn you against being Klaus’ friend/pseudo fake lover? It would make sense, he does care for his siblings in a roundabout way.

The two of you reach his room and you shut the door quietly. “So…” You begin “What’s this about?” You expect some kind of lecture, a threat, a promise of harm of some sort. 

You don’t expect Five to collide with you and latch onto your waist like a sea lamprey.

Ok. This was…new. “I take it you know who I am?” You squeak out. You notice your arms are still above your head and you slowly lower them until they’re hugging him back. Huh, food for thought: Five gives great hugs. You feel him nod against your chest. “I know you know about the apocalypse. About our futures, about what’s to come.” He sniffles. To this day, you’d never breath a word about this to anyone outside of Klaus and Ben for fear of dismemberment, but you could swear you’d felt tears on your shirt. “I didn’t survive, did I?” The implication is pretty fucking obvious. He wouldn’t be reacting this hard otherwise.

“You did. At first.”

“At first?” Five says nothing and you get the feeling that whatever happened to you was bad. Like Ben levels of bad. Bad enough to have caused this reaction. You give his shoulders a squeeze and turn him towards the closet. “Change, the memorial service starts soon and you can explain how I can help while you get dressed.” You turn around to give him some privacy, and smile slightly at his “Ah, shit” reaction from seeing the only outfit he has left. You could hear the unraveling of clothes and hangers.

“Here’s the problem. You can’t help with this. At least, not in the way you want to.” Five remarks and it wipes the smile from your face and you furrow your brows in confusion. 

“What? Why not?” You demand. 

“Because, Your presence here is already affecting the timeline. Things that were supposed to happen didn’t and things have happened - for better or worse - that aren’t matching up with what you remember. You’re unintentionally interfering with events beyond your control. One tiny change could unravel everything [Y/N]. I know you understand that.” Fives words struck a chord. One tiny change… “You know i took your dads notebook, don’t you?” You sigh.

“I do.” Is all he says.

“What else did I tell you?”

“Enough.” Is the only response Five gives you. “Alright, i’m decent. I guess.”  
You turn around and seeing Five in his Academy uniform makes this about a thousand times more real. The world is ending in eight days. Despite everything, you have to let things play out like they’re supposed to. And you have no idea how to stop it. 'Fuck that.’ You think. 'I don’t care what anyone says. i’m gonna at least try and save klaus from his being kidnapped. I can at least do that.’  
Five reaches out and gives you another bone crushing hug, which you reciprocate. 45 years of isolation would make anyone touch-starved and clearly you and Five had some kind of bond in the Apocalypse. If he wants a hug, who are you to say no? 

After a few moments you let him pull away. “I really did miss you, you know.” He whispers and moves towards the door.

“Five.” You call out and his hand pauses around the doorknob. “I just need to know. The Handler. Does she know about me?”

“No. I made damn sure of that.” Fives tone leaves no room for interpretation, and he opens the door and walks out. He almost misses the “Good.” That exhales from your lips. Almost.

You find Klaus waiting by the doors to the courtyard with another joint lit up in his mouth and a clear pink umbrella in one of his hands. You unceremoniously pluck the joint out of his mouth and move to take a drag of the substance while his jaw drops open. It’s been a stressful day. You hand back the joint and move closer to him under the umbrella.

“Ready for this?” You question and Klaus closes his mouth with a little “Click” and a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“As i’ll ever be. How was your first meeting with our long lost brother? Any warm and fuzzy moments you’d care to share?” His tone is sarcasitc but you can tell Klaus is curious about what happened between the two of you. “Nothing that can’t be explained back at the motel. I don’t feel comfortable talking about it with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum over there in earshot.” You respond and point to Luther and Diego just glowering at each other, and the two of you cringe. You look over at grace and are struck by the whole “Stepford wife” Aesthetic she has going on. It looks good on her, even in all black she looks like someone fresh out of a magazine.

Almost as if she can sense you staring, grace turns her head and give you a large grin. She walks up to you and shakes your hand.

“Oh my, you must be the special someone who’s stolen our dear Klaus’ heart! I’m Grace, it’s lovely to meet you!”

You blink in surprise. You weren’t expecting her to like you right off the bat. But maybe Grace was just that kind of a person- aaaand Diego’s staring at you, quick say something!

“I’m glad to finally meet the woman who raised Klaus into the kind son that he is! I imagine he was quite a handful growing up.” You smile at her, and behind Grace you can see Diego smile softly. 

“Well, they just kept me busy, busy, busy. I remember -”

“Come on mom. The service is about to start.” Diego cuts in and gently leads Grace outside. You shoot Diego a look of gratitude and he winks subtly back. You see Number Five and Vanya walk out as well as Allison. You and Klaus are the last to leave and he tucks you in under his arm to shield you from the rain. Number five stands beside you and klaus and you quietly look around. “Should i be here?” You whisper. “Why wouldn’t you be?” Klaus mumbles as he moves to take a smoke. “I’m not exactly part of the family-”

Five cuts you off and hisses, “You’re family. You’re staying. Now shut up.” Oh. Guess that answers that then. Pogo shuffles awkwardly towards the group, and you feel like you should be surprised by the concept of a talking chimpanzee, but you really don’t have it in you to be surprised anymore. Maybe tomorrow when you’ve gotten some sleep.

“Whenever you’re ready dear boy” Pogo starts and Luther looks around the group. He opens the urn and moves to pour it out…into a clump on the ground. Ooph. You and Klaus cringe at the display.

“Probably would have been better with some wind…” Luther more or less voices what your all thinking. 

“Does anyone wish to speak?” Pogo asks and nobody breathes a word. Pretty sure we’d all like to be anywhere but here. “Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what i am today. For that alone I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master… and my friend, and i shall miss him very much. He leave behind a complicated legacy-”

“He was a monster.” Oh god, why Diego?

Klaus laughs at this while you just facepalm tiredly and take another drag from klaus’ joint.

“He was a bad person and a worse father and the worlds better off without him.”

“Diego-” Allison reprimands but Diego carries on, “My name, is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names, He had Mom do it.”

Whether it was a sense of trying to diffuse the situation or just degradation of hardware, Graces “Would anyone like something to eat?” Just made this whole situation about 1,000 times more awkward.

“No, it’s alright.” Vanya replies and you feel bad for her little “Oh, okay.”

“Look you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead, but at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” You barely pay any attention to the ensuing conversation. After all the chaos of today, and the knowledge that you have to try and explain everything to Klaus and later Ben if he decides to pop back is frankly giving you one hell of a migraine. You barely notice Klaus pushing you back as Diego and Luther start swinging and even as the two of you sit down at the bench your head keeps pounding. Like someone is beating your brain in with a mallet. Klaus rubs your shoulder and you turn your head into the crook of his neck. God you need a bath.

Diegos “You got enough material for your sequel yet?” draws you back and you open your eyes to see everyone save the two of you have gone back inside, and Klaus saunters and crouches in front of Reginald’s ashes. 

“I bet you’re LOVING this, the team…at it’s best. It’s just like old times.” You move to stand next to him as he puts the joint out in his dads ashes, a final “Fuck you” to the man that made his life a living hell. Klaus wraps an arm around your waist and leads the two of you walk back inside.

“Best. Funeral. Ever.”


	6. Great, now i'm homeless. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is a soft boi, We reveal more about reggies notebook, and klaus is a flirtatious bastard who is craftier than we as a fanbase give him credit for.

Sitting back at the table in the kitchen with Klaus you were silently watching Five rummage around the room, looking for coffee. You were half tempted to say something to him about it but with all the stress over the last few hours you were just done. This was one bit of the story you were happy to let play out on its own. You knew Five would be okay and that he could take care of himself, and that if he really needed you he could just blink to you and get your help then. Right now, all you wanted was a bath, some weed, and a back rub. And not necessarily in that order.   
  
Allison walked into the room and glanced at you hunched over the table, then at Klaus, raising an eyebrow. "Headache" he mouthed and made some kind of fake grimace. A look of understanding crosses her face. Yeah, hargreeves family functions tend to do that to people.  
  
"Where's Vanya?"   
  
"Oh, shes gone." You slowly raise your head and pop your neck. Welp, this night wasn't going to get any shorter.  
  
"That's disappointing." You aren't sure if Five is talking about Vanya or the coffee.  
  
"Yeah..." Allison breathes out.  
  
"An entire square block. 42 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no. Not a single drop of coffee." Ah. He was in fact talking about the coffee.  
  
"Dad hated caffiene" Allison remarks. You scoff and continue stretching your back muscles in the chair. "Well dad hated children too and he had plenty of us!" You and klaus share a chuckle before falling silent at the lack of response.  
  
"I'm taking the car." Five grumbles. "Where are you going?" Klaus questions. Five rolls his eyes. "To get a decent cup of coffee."  
  
"Do you even know how to drive?" Your eyes are going back and forth between Five and Allison like a tennis match. Five steps towards her threateningly, "I know how to do EVERYTHING." And blinks away to the car outside.   
  
You move to stand up and push the chair in."I feel like we should try and stop him, but then again, i also kind of want to see what happens." You pat Klaus' shoulder and he slowly stands up too. "Hey... been meaning to ask. What was up with the whole 'Migraine from hell' bit earlier?" You shrug your shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me. One minute i was fine, then as soon as Luther and Diego had their mini MMA fight it felt like someone took a sledge hammer to my skull."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I mean, some residual pain in my head but other than that i'm alright?"  
  
Your conversation is cut short as Diego bounds down the stairs into the room "Alright, guess i'll see you guys in, what? 10 years? When Pogo dies."  
  
"Not if you die first." Allison snarks back.  
  
"Yeah, love you too sis. Good luck on your next film. Hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh?"  
  
Klaus grabs your hand and you both bound over to Diego, "Are...Are we leaving?"

"No, i'm leaving, me. By myself."

"Oh fabulous! I'll just get our things!" And Klaus runs off leaving you alone with Mr. I-have-a-knife. "Sorry about him." You apologize but Diego waves you off as you make your way over to his car. "Eh, it's nothing. What about you though?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, how long have you two been together? The way you're both joined at the hip is a little weird, gotta say." You stop as you both reach his car and Diego moves to unlock the doors, leaving you floundering to respond.  
  
"A-About 2 months, now? We've uh...known eachother for longer though. like, a year or so ago."  
  
"Huh." you raise an eyebrow as you get into the passenger side door and sit in the middle.  
  
"What?" You ask. "Nothing! it's just...hard to imagine klaus being in a relationship longer than a couple weeks, is all."  
  
You smile ruefully and look out the windshield. "Yeah, believe me it was a...shock to say the least. But he makes me laugh, and I help keep the sprits at bay."  
  
Diego smiles and shakes his head as he catches a glimpse of Klaus running to the car from the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Hey, as long as your happy. And before stoner boy comes back, i wanted to say thanks."  
  
"Thanks?" You're confused. "For earlier, with mom. Klaus probably told you about her, and you still treated her as if she was a person, not a machine. I appreciate that."  
  
"Oh! Well-" You're cut off as Klaus slides in next to you and puts his arms around you. "Hey! Diego. You know, every time I close my eyes, I see a Diarrhetic hippo about to shit on my face. It's terrifying!"  
  
"Terrific." And as the engine starts you lean back and drag Klaus with you, knowing how Diego drives like a maniac.

Sitting at the edge of the pier you and Klaus are in the backseat discussing what to have for dinner. Diego is silently brooding over Reggies monocle. You glance next to you and see Ben, and he looks extremely shaken. Any attemps at talking to him were met with silence and you resolved to properly talk to him once you all got home.   
"God what is taking him so long?" Klaus grumbled and stuck his head out the window. "Yoo-Hoo! Diego! I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having, but come on man! We're starving!"   
  
"I'm craving...eggs. No, no, it's too late for eggs. Waffles? Yeah, you guys like waffles, right?"  
  
Ben nods and you chuckle silently and nod as well. Klaus smiles "Ah of course you do, everyone likes waffles. You can hear the police scanner go off and you smile even wider. Five's handiwork at Griddys got some notice from the locals authorities it seems. Diego slides back into the drivers seat and Klaus does a drumrolls on the seat.  
  
"Diego thank you for joining us we have decided on, drum roll, waffles."  
  
"I'm gonna drop you both off at the bus stop, I gotta get back to work."  
  
"What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?"  
  
"Saving lives, baby."

"Ah, well." You click your tongue, "Guess it's frozen waffles tonight. Unless you want me to cook bacon and eggs?"  
  
Klaus thinks for a moment. "Thanks, but i'm trying to cut out my pig products"  
  
If Diego notices the sudden twist in your face at those words, he doesn't say.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent and as you both get out at the bus station Diego calls out your name. "Hey! [Y/N]!"  
  
You turn your head and raise an eyebrow. "For what it's worth, I don't think you killed dad. I know killers, and you don't strike me as that sort of person."  
  
A soft smile graces your lips. "Thanks Diego. That means a lot coming from you. Say hi to Eudora for me!" And as you walk away your smile grows as Diego cries out "Wait! How do you know about Eudora?"  
  
"So, you going to explain whats up with the whole stealing dads book and Five wanting a moment alone? And don't think i didn't notice you sneak into my room while i was in Allisons closet!" You're all walking back to the motel, Klaus walking infront and backwards while you and Ben are side by side. He already looks calmer than he did before but his lack of responses has you worried. "Hmm? Oh, you remember when i explained about the whole "World ends in 8 days after your dads funeral?" Klaus nods his head. "Well, That notebook has information on all your powers." The next words are hard to get out but you know they deserve to know the truth. 'just rip it off, like a band-aid.' you think. "Including Vanya's."   
  
Klaus and Ben stop dead in their tracks while you continue walking to the motel.  
  
"WHAT." Yeah you figured that was gonna be their reaction. Klaus grabs your shoulder and turns you around. "What are you saying, that Vanny has powers?" You nod your head and scratch the back of your neck. "Yeah, um. She has the ability to manipulate sound waves and her emotions affect the weather." Ben shakes his head in disbelief, " Wait, but if that's the case why was she never included in missions or training? Dad would exploit that like crazy. It just doesn't make any sense."   
  
The three of you continue walking but this time with you in the middle and Klaus and Ben beside you. You shrug your shoulders and refuse to look at either of them. "Your dad uh, he...well, made Allison rumor Vanya into believing she doesn't have powers, while at the same time force fed her emotional suppressors. He stuck her in a soundproof room below the house when you guys were like, 4 or so." Cats out of the bag now, you figured it was safer to just get it out in the open and hope the resounding freak out wasn't too bad. Klaus just shakes his head.  
  
"Just when i thought the sadistic prick couldn't get any worse..."   
  
Ben cocks his head to the side. "And five?" You shrug your shoulders at the question. "Just the usual 'Who are you? What are you to my family? If you get in my way i'll kill you myself' line of questioning from our resident time traveler"  
  
Yes it was a lie but you weren't gonna tell anyone about Fives emotional breakdown until he himself felt comfortable with it. It wasn't much but you could protect whatever dignity and honor he had left.   
  
You weren't going to ruin the bond that he so desperately craves from you.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean our room is gone?!"   
  
When you had all gotten back to the motel you noticed something was off. There was a 'Do not Disturb' sign that wasn't there when you left that morning, and a strangely familiar volvo 240 was parked in front of the door. When you went to confront the manager about it he just shrugs his shoulders at you both. "Sorry, the room was reserved a couple of nights ago. And since neither of you are paying to stay there it was free game."

Klaus sputters in anger and you just pinch the bridge of your nose. "Well, what about our stuff? Can we at least have that?" The manager - who's name you never got even in the show so you just call him Dick - slides a box with whatever meager content you've got. Which amounted to your miniature wardrobe you both shared, Klaus' weed stash, a few bottles of mango scented bubble bath, and a couple bottles of Whiskey. You grab the box and immediately leave the office without so much as a thank you, klaus joining you after glaring and flipping off the manager. You could feel another headache beginning to form and you sigh in frustration. "Well, now what?" You huff out.   
  
Klaus and Ben glance at eachother then back at you. "Hate to say it meine freund, but it seems we...are left with one option." Klaus' flirty smile has you both intrigued and uneasy.  
  
"And that would be...?"

"How do you feel...about crashing in my room tonight?" He begins to run his fingertips up and down the length of your arms and you aren't gonna lie, it feels heavenly. "Yeah?" You breathe out. It's shaky, and shallow and fuck you really don't want him to stop.   
  
"Yeah." Klaus begins to circle you like a lion, and you were the meek little gazelle about to be his prey. "Everyone else thinks we're already in a relationship, why not give them a little show?" Klaus accentuates this by slowly blowing air on the back of your neck and you can feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. His fingertips are still grazing up and down your arms and your face feels flushed. "Come on" Klaus whines. "We can get back at Luther by having a steamy make-out session outside his door when he wakes up. It'll be fuunnnn~"  
  
You don't know how much more of this you can take. You aren't sure whether Klaus is being serious or if he's just screwing with you cause if he's being serious you might just turn into a puddle of goo. "I-I..uh..." You're stammering now, lovely. Klaus' grin becomes predatory and you find yourself getting closer and closer until the two of you are only inches away from each other. You can feel his breath on your lips and you begin to lose yourself in his eyes.   
  
"Alright...If it-it makes you h-happy." Just as soon as you whisper those words, it was like a switch was flipped. Klaus gives you a cheery grin and grabs your box of stuff, leaving you confused and frustated and the tiniest bit turned on. "Danke! Believe me, it'll be the ride of a lifetime!" He calls out. You look over at Ben who merely stands next to you, shaking his head and looking so done with everything.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck just happened?"


	7. Goody Two Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the hangover from hell, Reader has a few new additions they didn't have the previous night, and we get to ogle klaus in all his glory. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse.

**Run Boy Run**

  
You don't exactly remember much of what happened that night. You briefly recall splitting the two remaining bottles of Whiskey you were able to save after getting booted out of your hotel room. What you do remember is getting absolutely plastered and...well not much else. God you hope you didn't do something embarrassing. 

  
Blearily opening your eyes you find yourself with a face full of Klaus' pecs. _'Oh, hello fanservice!'_ You were face to chest with Klaus...who was wearing nothing but his multicolored underpants. _'If this is what happens every time i get hammered'_ you think, _'please god let me become an alcoholic'_. You slowly move to push yourself up when you feel Klaus pull you back down and begin to whimper. _'Oh no, not again.'_

Normally your presence alone is enough to keep the spirits at bay, but sometimes they slip through the cracks of whatever forcefield you created and attack his dreams. Those were the nights you hated the most. Seeing his frightened face, hyperventilating and almost ready to book it to the nearest dealer just to calm the chaos. 

"Klaus, hey. Shhh it's alright. I'm here. Those ghosts aren't, come back to me please." You tried to wake him up soothingly. God you hated seeing him like this. You hated even more how badly you wanted to kiss the pain away. But whatever "Thing" the two of you had would never last and you know it. His soulmate would forever be Dave, and you'd be relegated to the best friend/ third wheel. And you honestly don't know if your heart could take it.

Your thoughts on the matter were put to a halt when Klaus violently pushed you away and bolted straight up, shivering. His eyes darting around until they landed on you, then down, then back up again. "I...uh..." You've never seen him so disheveled and unfocused. It must have been bad for him to act like this. He stands up on wobbly legs and you try - really you try - to not stare at his butt, but come ON. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity you couldn't pass up! Those long, shapely legs, that wiry muscle, those...firm...buttocks...  
  
You mentally slap yourself. Have you no shame?!  
  
"You guys know you talk in your sleep?" You both look to the source of the noise and see Ben, sitting in an arm chair and reading. Klaus just rolls his eyes and digs around through his coat. "There's no point" Ben remarks, "you're out of drugs."  
  
"Oh shut your piehole, Ben!" You clear your throat awkwardly. "Said with love!" Meanwhile you're patting down your pants for your "Emergency stash" and look down to see a Crescent moon necklace resting on your chest. _'Huh,'_ You wonder, _'when did i get that?'_  
  
You quickly ignore it in favor of reaching in your pocket and finding the blunt you saved for emergencies. "Klaus!" You call out and his eyes light up at seeing what your holding. He all but snatches it out of your hands and you stand up and start stretching, until you feel a burning sensation on your upper arm. You look to see a bandage covering it and you feel your face light up in mortification. What did you DO last night?  
  
A throat clears itself and you and klaus quickly turn around to see pogo standing behind you both. "Christ on a cracker!" Klaus exclaims, "Pogo?"  
  
"My apologies, Master Klaus, Master/Miss [Y/N]. I have a query for you both."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Items from your fathers office have gone missing, in particular, an ornate box with pearl inlay."  
  
"Really?" Klaus and Ben exclaim at the same time, one fake astonished and one exasperated. You refuse to look at pogo for fear of his judging.  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Any idea where it went?" You and klaus glance at eachother and you silently make a vow with each other not to breath a word of this to Pogo.  
  
"No, no, no. no idea, sorry." Klaus sighs. Ben rolls his eyes.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
"Low blow!"  
  
"Oh would you shut up?!" you can't help but facepalm at his idiocy. Somedays he doesn't even a third of a brain cell. Today is one of them.

"Klaus!" You hiss and Pogos "Excuse me?" Are what stops their pseudo-argument. You ignore them in favor of moving over to the couch you both were sleeping on and grabbing Klaus' coat. You manage to catch the last bit of their conversation.  
  
"The contents of that box are...priceless." Yeah you bet they were. Only because it was Reggie's power playbook.  
  
"Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it would be absolved of any blame, or consequences."  
  
Klaus glances at you and you minutely shake your head. That book stays under his mattress until you can find a way to burn it without anyone noticing. He merely breathes out a "Oh, well, lucky bastard."

Pogo clicks his tongue and with an "Indeed" he leaves the room. You breath out a sigh of relief and sink onto the couch, coat draped over your lap.   
  
"You sure pogo not having that book is a good idea?" Ben asks and you shake your head.   
  
"Nobody needs to have it." You respond. "No offence, as I'm sure pogo was more of a dad than your own dad, but he's been under Reggie's thumb since long before you were born. No matter the intentions he'll just act under his orders, which means keeping Vanya sedated and numb."   
  
You close your eyes and feel the couch dip under you. "Something i've been meaning to ask earlier but you know, pogo kinda ruined the opportunity."  
  
"Hmm?" Klaus hums and you turn your head to look at him. "What happened last night? After you got all flirty with me and shit it became a bit of a blur."  
Klaus' face is beaming. Oh. Oh that's never good. That just means you did something stupid and he's going to rub it in your face. This is the Valentines Day Drinking contest all over again.  
  
"Oh no," You groaned, "What did i do?"   
  
"Well," Klaus rubs his hands gleefully and even Ben has a small smile on his face, "After you berated me for, as you put it 'flirting without the follow through', you proceeded to drag me to the nearest jewelry store. Where you proceeded to haggle for that-" He points to the necklace sitting on your chest "-Which let me just say, you are excellent at haggling when drunk. It's like some kind of weird superpower!" You roll your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose. You can already feel a headache forming.  
  
"And the bandage?"   
  
"Tattoo."  
  
"WHAT?!" You screech and clutch your head and hiss in pain. Oh, bad idea. Really bad idea. "Ah! What do you mean, tattoo?"  
  
Klaus shrugs his shoulders. "I mean, Schatz, a Tattoo. That you got. Last night. Right. There."  
  
"What. Does it. Say?" You mock his response.   
  
"No idea. You and the artist shooed me out before you started. Wanna see?"  
  
You blink your eyes tiredly. Of course this would happen. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You're slowly peeling off the bandage in one of the upstairs bathrooms, nervous as to what exactly you're drunk as a skunk self would have gotten. When the last of the bandage is peeled away you can't help but be speechless.  
  
Oh Klaus is going to have a field day when he sees this. Speaking of...  
  
"Well, is it off yet? I wanna see!" He's whining through the door of the bathroom. Your glancing between it and the tattoo nervously. Oh this was going to be so humiliating.  
"Yeah, hang on." You grumble and move to open the door. Klaus bursts through, thankfully clothed in something halfway decent (a pair of booty shorts and a tie dye crop top which frankly should be illegal on him) and stops. His jaw drops. Aaaaaannnndddd the smile on his face is nothing short of ecstatic. "Go ahead." You sigh "Get it out of your system."  
  
Because what's on your upper arm, you might ask? Oh, just Klaus' handprints with "HELLO" and "GOODBYE" on them. 'His ego is going to get so big from this, I just know it.' You think to yourself. He claps his hands over his mouth.   
  
"Oh, that is...that is just beautiful. I had no idea you cared for me that much to drunkenly get these babies on your arm!" He holds up his hands for emphasis. You point your finger at him threateningly. "Don't think this means anything! It was a drunken moment of stupidity, nothing more!"  
  
Before Klaus could respond however you hear the tell-tale sign of Fives spatial jump.

"Hey Idiots. Wanna make 20 bucks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, to everyone reviewing, bookmarking and leaving Kudos', i wanna say thank you so much! You all have no idea how much it means to me to know that this story is something your all interested and invested in reading! I hope i can continue to do you all proud!


	8. Five's Seal of Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meritech infiltration take 2, Five and the Reader have a heart to heart, we have a bit more fun than is strictly necessary with Lance, and five has a loose tongue with the readers involvement in the apocalypse. Oops?

**Run Boy Run pt 2**

  
"This is a bad idea, why did i even let you talk me into this?" You hiss. You and Klaus had been uncerimoniously shoved into Fives closet after being told to "Put on something professional." He had offered you both 20 bucks to pretend to be his parents so that maybe the meritech doctor (Grant? Lance? You couldn't remember) would cough up a name for the owner of the eyeball.  
  
But as soon as Five heard someone coming up the stairs he shoved the both of you in the closet, told you to "Keep quiet and don't move.", and slammed the door without so much as a by-your-leave.  
  
This was beginning to feel like a reverse coming out story more than anything else.  
  
Klaus shrugged-well as much as he could given the circumstances-and adjusted his...well you don't know if you could call it a top. While you had managed to steal one of Allison's old interview outfits (just a simple white blouse with some black slacks. You weren't aiming for fancy) Klaus...well to be frank it looked like one of Santa's elves threw up on him.   
  
"Weeeeellll, I just figured, since we both don't really have anything to do today, And after Five gives up that 20 bucks, i could...possibly...take you for lunch?" He whispered.  
"What, like a date?"  
  
"If you like..." You're both refusing to look at each other like a couple of lovesick puppies. Honestly, if he was going to keep this up you'd jump him here and now. But then you remembered what was coming in just a day or so and your face twists in apprehension.  
  
You want to be with him. So, so badly. But you don't know if your heart could take the breaking it would receive if you couldn't prevent his kidnapping. But at the same time you were beginning to lose your own battle of wills, and you were ready to throw caution to the wind and just take the heartbreak anyways.   
  
"I-" Before you could answer Klaus shushes you and listens closely to the conversation outside the door. You roll your eyes and listen in as well.   
  
"Like you said, the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind." Fives voice was muffled but you could clearly make out what he was saying.  
  
"Then maybe I'm not the right person for you to be talking to." Shit, Vanya. Your gut twists in nervousness. You don't know if she's met Leonard yet or not. You thought that since he didn't have the notebook (You called it a power playbook) that maybe he wouldn't gain interest in her. Then at some point after the apocalypse was averted you could sit her down, explain properly what was going on, and hopefully not have a resounding freak-out that ended with your head on a spike. Hopefully.  
  
"Look, I used to see someone, a therapist. I could give you her information..."  
  
"Thanks, but...I think I'm just gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since I've had a good sleep." Oh Five...  
  
With an "Okay" Vanya leaves and you wait a few seconds before letting Klaus bust through the closet. "That's so...touching, all that stuff about family and dad and time! Wow!"  
"Would you shut up she'll hear you!" "I'm moist!" You gag at the mental image.  
  
"Klaus I will pay you good money to never, EVER, say that again."

He raises an eyebrow and cocks a hip to the side. "How much money?"  
  
Five interrupts you both and looks and...whatever the hell Klaus has on. "I thought I told you to put on something professional."  
  
Klaus looks down and back up. "What? This is my nicest outfit!"  
  
Five sighs, "We'll raid the old mans closet."   
  
"As long as I get paid." Klaus shrugs.  
  
"When the job is done."   
  
"Okay, but just so we're clear on the finer details," The three of you leave Fives room and begin the walk downstairs, "We just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your parents, correct?" You're silent throughout all of this and opt to let the scene play out. Klaus however, has other plans.  
  
"Something like that, yeah." Five replies. "What's our cover story?"   
  
You and Five stop dead. "Our what?" You both deadpan and then glance at each other in surprise.  
  
"I mean, were we really young when we had you, like 16? Like young, and...terribly misguided?"  
  
"Sure." You smack Fives arm in irritation "Please, don't enable him. I'll never hear the end of it now, his heads big enough as it is."   
  
You see the smirk on Fives face and narrow your eyes at him. What game is he playing?  
  
Klaus carries on as if you hadn't spoken, "Your mother that _slut_ \- whoever she is - we met at...the disco! Okay? Remember that!" He snaps his fingers "Oh my god the sex was amaaaaazing." okay that was your cue to go! "Alright, I'm out!" You declare. "Five you coming?"   
  
"What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain." And as Five begins to follow you downstairs you hear Klaus' "Don't make me put you both in time-out!" Yeah, you'd like to see him try...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five was quiet and pensive while you were waiting by the doors to Reginald's room, more than usual. "So, "Meritech plan A" fell through, didn't it?" You assumed. Five scoffed and shook his head. "I don't know why I thought it would be that simple. Bunch of idiots couldn't see past my looks. You know, one of them even had the nerve to call me...'young man'" He scrunches up his face like he ate a bad lemon.  
  
"You know," You remark and pick an invisible bit of fluff off your shirt, "I can save you the trouble and just TELL you who the eye belongs to." But Five is already shaking his head before you finish your sentence.   
  
"And I told YOU, Any drastic changes made to the timeline you remember could have disastrous effects later on." You throw your hands up in exasperation.  
  
You don't understand, you could save so much time and just end this NOW. "But I could save you so much time! I could give you a chance to actually...y'know, be a family again! I could...maybe..." you look down morosely.  
  
"Have a shot with Klaus?" Your head shoots up at Five's words and a light pink settles on your cheeks. "Why haven't you? He's into you, you know this. Why deny yourself happiness?" You shrug your shoulders and stare at the wall opposite Five. "You know why." You hear a scoff and look to see Five giving you one of his "Are you stupid?" Looks.   
  
"Because you think that he's going to have a relationship with a soldier in Vietnam?"  
  
"His name is Dave and I don't think, I KNOW he will, Unless i can figure out a way to keep him from being taken by Hazel and Cha-Cha!" You snap at him. Another headache begins to form and you pinch at the bridge of your nose. You don't mean to snap but between all the accusations, doomsday bullshit, and Klaus being an incorrigible flirt, you're almost at your wits end. And it wasn't even noon!  
  
You hear Five sigh and feel him grab your arms so that you have no choice but to look at him dead in the eyes. "Listen to me." He pleads, "I saw how...how broken you looked in the apocalypse. How many unspoken words you had left for him. I'm telling you now: Don't waste this time. Kiss him. Tell him how much you care for him. If you're looking for approval, then here it is! I approve! But for gods sake don't waste what time you have left on "What if's""  
  
Brows scrunching in confusion, you open your mouth but Fives already waving you off. "I know. I know. I said "Drastic" Changes. Pretty sure his kidnapping wouldn't count as drastic."  
  
You aren't used to this side of Five. Neither the show nor the comics ever really depicted this empathetic side of the time-traveller/assassin. You find it's....kind of nice actually. In a weird, annoying reverse-younger-brother sort of way.  
  
Before you can respond however, Klaus opens the door with a flourish. "Well? Am I 'Professional'?" He steps out in a Black pinstripe suit. On anyone else it would look semi-decent, respectable even. On Klaus, however...  
  
Mouth dry, palms shaky, knees weak, moms spaghetti. Dear lord never let him wear a suit. If his mesh top and lace up leather pants were hot, then this was like setting foot on the surface of the sun. You don't see the smirk in Fives face or the wink he sends in Klaus' direction as he mutters "I'll be waiting in the car." You barely even catch the sound of Five blinking away.   
  
"I...uh...Y-yeah. YES! Yes. Very um...very professional." Smoooooth [Y/N]. Real smooth.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Klaus walks up in front of you and gently closes your jaw with two of his fingers. "Careful Fraulein. You'll catch flies. Or unsuspecting lips." He slowly leans down and you catch a whiff of something fruity...mangos? Before you can ask however, Klaus gently places a chaste kiss on the corner of your mouth.  
  
If one were to look closely, you could almost see the smoke coming out of your ears, what with how flushed your face looked.   
  
Smirking, Klaus grabs your hand and starts tugging you along behind him. "Come along now, can't be late for this eye appointment!"  
  
 _'Why does this keep happening to me???'_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You're starting to see why Five was so annoyed earlier. To be honest, you would be too if you had to deal with this guy. The three of you were sitting in Mr. Grants office (though Mr. Big had a better ring to it) listening to him drone on about why he couldn't give out the damn name.   
  
"Like I told your son earlier, Any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the clients consent, i simply can't help you." You were perched on Klaus' lap but he had his arms wrapped around your waist, just in case you decided that the world could use one less Doctor.   
  
Seems Five had the same thought process. "Well we can't get consent if you don't give us a name." His voice is tinged with annoyance.  
  
Mr. Big shrugs his shoulders. "Well that's not my problem." Klaus gently taps your waist and you slowly get up and stand behind his chair. Oh you know EXACTLY what's going to happen next. You almost feel sorry for Mr. Big. Almost. "Sorry. Now, there's really nothing more i can do so..."  
  
"And what about my consent?"  
  
"...Excuse me?"  
  
Klaus starts laying on the waterworks and oh, this is something you weren't gonna pass up on. "Who gave you permission... to lay your hands... on my son and moon?" You gently touch the crescent moon necklace and start fake crying for effect.   
  
"I didn't touch your son...or your...moon."   
  
"Oh really? Well, how did he get that swollen lip then?"  
  
Mr. Big is beginning to feel unsettled. Good. "He doesn't have a swoll-" And Klaus straight up punches Five across the face. If you weren't already a part of this you'd be laughing up a storm right now, but alas. You continue crying for effect and when Klaus comes up to you next he winks at you subtly. You wink back and start fake hyperventilating.  
  
"And to sexually assault my lover, my moon and stars, the light of my life in your office?!" To make it more believable, Klaus rips your shirt nearly in two. You hold the two pieces of fabric together and make a mental note to apologize to Allison later.  
  
Klaus' hands slam on the desk. "I want it. Name please. Now."

"You're crazy!"

Klaus chuckles. "Oh, you got no idea." He picks up a snowglobe and you suddenly remember something important. "Peace on earth." He remarks. "That's so sweet."  
  
And before you have the chance to stop him Klaus slams the snowglobe into his forehead. You wince. Ooph. That's gonna sting for a while. Rushing over and fake fussing over him, he mutters out a "God that hurt!"  
  
Now we're getting to the good bit. You notice Mr. Big reaching for the phone and nudge Klaus.  
  
"I'm calling security-" But before he could say anything you snag the phone from his hands and pass it off to Klaus effortlessly.  
  
"There's been an assault in Mr. Bigs office, and we need security now, _Schnell!"  
_  
You both sigh and stand to full attention. "Now here's what's gonna happen, Grant."  
  
"It's...Lance"  
  
"It's Cupcake if we so choose, now zip it!" You snap. Grant smartly shuts up.  
  
"In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they're gonna see a whole lotta blood. And they're gonna wonder "What the hell happened?" And we're gonna tell them that you...beat the shit out of us!" Maybe you were having a bit too much fun with this, but nobody could blame you. Any fan would kill to participate in this.  
  
Klaus sobs dramatically and sighs. "You're gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me I've been there." And that was a story he would definitely be telling you at some point. "Little piece of chicken like you, Oh my god, you're gonna get passed around like a..."  
  
"Chew toy?" You offer. Klaus points at you and snaps his fingers while waving him off.  
  
"You're just...You're gonna do great. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Jesus, you're a real sick bastard."  
  
Klaus responds with a "Thank you." and spits some glass onto the floor.   
  
Five merely looks at Lance, a proud, smug, smile on his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About ten minutes later you're clutching the fabric of Allisons shirt still with klaus' arms wrapped around your waist protectively. Lancey-boy is currently rifling through the filing cabinets whil Five waits on anxiously.

He suddenly stops. "Huh, that's weird."

You look up at this. "What? What do you mean?" Klaus whines.

"Well uh..." You narrow your eyes and Lance gulps nervously. "Well, our logs say that the eye with that serial number...this can't be right. That eye hasn't even been manufactured yet."  
  
Lance looks at the three of you, "Where did you say you got that eye again?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well this is not good." Remarks Five as the three of you leave the office building. "Understatement of the millennium." You deadpan and he rolls his eyes at you.  
  
Klaus chuckles from his position, still clutching your waist protectively. If you didn't know any better (And you probably don't) you'd say he was doing this on purpose. Smooth bastard.  
  
"Yeah but we were pretty good though, right? 'What about my consent, bitch?' And you my dear, that was some lovely acting work back there! Calling him 'cupcake' like that, slipping into that fake panic attack was genius!" His praises make you duck your head to avoid his gaze, and to avoid him seeing the small smile on your face.   
  
"Thanks." You murmur and from Fives position he's smiling slightly. But now isn't the time for romance. "Klaus, [y/n], it doesn't matter." Klaus rolls his eyes.  
  
"What? What? What's the big deal with this eye, anyway?"  
  
"There is someone out there who is going to lose an eye in the next seven days..." You open your mouth. "...I swear to god [Y/N] if you tell me you can just give me the name I'm going to blink you to the nearest volcano." You wisely shut it again and Five continues, "They're gonna bring about the end of life on earth as we know it."  
  
Klaus really isn't paying much attention, either because he already knows about all this from you, or because he assumes you and he have a plan of your own. And you do. Just...not fully fleshed out yet. But nobody needs to know that.  
  
"Yeah, can we get that 20 bucks like, now, or what?"

"Your 20 bucks?"

"Yeah, our 20 bucks."

Five scoffs in disbelief. "The apocalypse is coming and all you can think about is getting high?"  
  
"Hey!" You snap, "Watch it, he just busted his ass -literally and metaphorically- for a dead end. the least you can do is show a little gratitude." You aren't going to stand here and let him be insulted, even if Klaus doesn't care.  
  
"Well, we've also got a lunch date planned. Tummys a 'rumblin." And Klaus does...something with his hands over your stomach that you THINK is supposed to imitate bens tentacles, but you aren't quite sure.  
  
"Useless. You're all useless!" Well, gee. Way to make a person feel validated Five.  
  
"Oh, come on. You need to lighten up, old man." Klaus looks as if he's had an epiphany. "Hey, you know, I've just now realized why you're so uptight. You must be horny as hell!"   
  
The two of you move to sit next to Five on the steps and you scrunch your nose up in disgust. "Eurgh, Klaus, I didn't need that mental image in my life." You look to Five raising his eyebrow at you. "No offence."  
  
"None taken...I think."  
  
Klaus either didn't hear, or doesn't care, "All those years by yourself, it's gotta screw with your head. Being alone."   
  
"Well...I wasn't alone."  
  
Five is quiet and somber and for a moment you almost forgot that you somehow survived the inital impact of the apocalypse. That it was just him and Delores.   
  
"Oh? Pray tell." For all Klaus knows, it was just Five in that barren wasteland. He still has no clue that you didn't get killed in the blast. That isn't exactly your secret to tell and you aren't sure of what his reaction would be.  
  
"I had [Y/N]...and Delores." Oh well then, you guess we're just throwing secrecy right out the window! Klaus sharply turns his head at you and you chuckle and smile nervously "Surprise?"  
  
His gaze screams _'We are gonna talk about this later!'_  
  
Five is oblivious to your silent conversation "We were together for over thirty years."  
  
"Thirty years? Oh, wow." Klaus chuckles, "God the longest i've been with someone was...well, you! It's been nearly 2 months now, hasn't it? Yeah. Yeah!" You nudge Five and nod in the direction of a passing taxi. He smiles in gratitude and blinks away. "Of course that one guy did make the best Osso Buco though..."  
  
"Klaus?" You interrupt.  
  
"Yeah?" You merely point in the direction of the taxi and watch as Five does a two fingered salute in your direction. You salute back and grin in amusement.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, what about our money!" You pat his arm and move to stand up.  
  
"So...Still wanna do that lunch date?"


	9. There's an explanation for this somewhere, I just gotta find it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We initiate the Reader in some sibling bonding time between Klaus and Allison, Ben is a little shit, and Allison discovers more than one of our little secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter one, but I felt it would be better than just ending the episode at the last chapter. Plus you get Allison/Klaus BROTP, so win-win!

**Run Boy Run pt 3**

  
Klaus is quiet while the two of you sit in the kitchen. Since you didn't have the money for a proper lunch date, you had opted to just eat at the manor. There's still blood on his face and bits of glitter in his hair, while you were still clutching the fragments of Allisons shirt. You've never seen Klaus this silent before. He always has something to say, a comment to put in.  
  
Ben is sitting beside you, having popped in from...wherever ghosts go when they aren't busy maybe a few minutes ago. You refuse to look at either of them.   
  
"Sooo..." Ben starts, "Anyone wanna tell me why we're playing the quiet game? Or why you two look ridiculous?"  
  
"I have a better question." Klaus cuts in. "When were YOU...going to tell us that you were in the Apocalypse with Fivey?" You wince at Ben's "WHAT?" and look down at your lap.   
  
Admittedly you didn't have plans to tell either of them. At least not until Five was ready to. It wasn't your secret to tell, and you didn't feel comfortable talking about his past like that without his approval.   
  
"I would have said something eventually, after Five felt comfortable about it...And in my defense I only found out about it yesterday!"  
  
"Kind of a shit defense!" Klaus exclaims, "Admittedly, yes! Your right, it is a shit defense. But when was I supposed to tell you? Before we got kicked out? How about on our drunken night of debauchery last night? There wasn't a proper time!"  
  
Klaus opens his mouth but you aren't done yet. "And am I supposed to tell you everything about the Apocalypse? Or about my old Universe? There's a boatload of secrets I have Klaus. Just as i'm sure you have your own." You reach over and grab his hands, and he looks into your eyes. "I can't tell you everything right now, just as I'm sure you can't tell me everything. I don't expect that from either of us. But I will eventually tell you what I can. I promise, alright?"  
  
Klaus holds your gaze for a long moment. He eventually nods and opens his mouth to say something, but you hold up a finger to stop him. The sound of heels clicking down the stairs causes you to pull your hands away quickly and Klaus pouts like a lovesick teen.  
  
Allison walks into the kitchen and stops dead at the sight. "What...happened to you two? And is that my shirt?"  
  
The two of you glance at each other for a split second. "Long story." You both reply.  
  
"I thought you were heading back to L.A?" You question and Allison sighs "I was. Still am. I need to get back to Claire, but my flight got delayed. And now Patricks pissed off at me about a missed session, and I couldn't even talk to Claire. And I snapped at Vanya when she was only trying to help, and...ugh" She runs her hands through her hair and sighs. "Todays been a mess."  
  
You look over and see Klaus with a thoughtful look on his face. "Want to de-stress like when we were kids? We still need to initiate this one here" Klaus nod his head in our direction, "On our sibling bonding rituals." You and Allison look at him in shock.  
  
"Klaus, are you sure? I don't want to intrude on... whatever it is you both have got going on right now." Allison is apprehensive, she clearly sees the two of you were in the middle of an important discussion and she didn't feel like ruining another siblings day.  
  
"No, It's fine. We were just finished talking, right schatz?" Klaus waves off any further protests and pulls you from the table. You look at Allison in shock and all she can offer is an amused grin in response.   
  
"That doesn't exactly instill confidence, you know!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After changing out of your ripped and bloodstained clothes (Yeah, Allison was still kinda miffed the two of you had taken her clothes AGAIN) the four of you ended up sprawled across the floor in Klaus' room. Ben shockingly decided to stick around, though you couldn't fathom as to why.  
  
You opted for putting on one of your old graphic tank tops - one that said "Sir, that's MY emotional support character" with a pair of Klaus' black skinny jeans. While Klaus... decided to be an ass. He chose the lace up pants, Allison's purple feather boa, and nothing. Else. Oh he knew exactly what he was doing. This was his payback for not telling him everything and that was to dress up in the season one poster.  
  
You were seriously regretting ever telling Klaus anything about the show.  
  
You were in some kind of Toe-painting circle chain, with Allison painting Klaus' nails, Klaus painting yours, and you painting Allison's. "This is what you guys did to relax?" Your question brings out a few laughs from Klaus. "Well, when Allison wasn't making moon eyes at Luther anyways."  
  
Allison scoffs and smacks Klaus with the hand holding the nail polish brush. Black streaks get on his bare chest. "Yeah like you weren't doing hard drugs to cope with dads bullshit."  
  
"I wasn't smoking until after I was 13 though, YOU were all gaga for Number One LOOOONG before that." Klaus pauses for a moment, making sure his streaks on your toes weren't smudged, before continuing in a quieter tone. "And besides, outside weed, and the occasional drunken binge... I haven't really used in quite a while. And I found someone who isn't just using me, You guys should be proud. Instead... you accuse my paramour of murder, demand I talk to someone who caused me significant emotional and mental trauma, and treat us as if we're social pariahs." There's aloofness in his tone but you can tell from the tenseness in his jaw that what he said hits home hard.   
  
Allison looks down, ashamed. "Yeah, that...was seriously shitty what Luther did. I'm really sorry, [Y/N], You didn't deserve that. I know you didn't kill dad, in fact i'm pretty sure everyone but luther knows that."   
  
Shrugging your shoulders you focus on painting Allison's toenails a golden yellow, like her dress in season two. Allison always looked good in yellow. "You aren't the one I need to hear the apology from, but I appreciate it all the same." The mood is quiet, somber.  
  
Or rather it WAS until Ben let out a huge ass sneeze.  
  
You and Klaus jump into the air like scared cats and both glare at the corner where Ben was sitting. He has a shit eating grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Christ on a cracker, Ben, warn a guy next time!" Klaus hisses, but freezes when he realizes what he just said. You slowly close your eyes and bow your head. This is NOT how you wanted Allison to find out about Ben.   
  
Allison, frozen in shock looks over at Klaus. "Did you just say...Ben?"  
  
"Did I? No! No, I said...Jen! Yeah, Yeah, I said Jen!"  
  
"Seriously?" You, Allison and Ben deadpan at the same time.   
  
"Way to go, Necromancer." You sigh.  
  
"Oh, shut it Universe hopper!" Your eyes widen in shock and you quickly move cover Klaus' mouth with your hand. "SHUT UP!" you shout and the two of you look over at Allison.  
  
Her eyes are moving back and forth between the two of you like some kind of tennis match. You felt something wet and slimy and quickly retracted your hand. "Eurgh Klaus did you just LICK me?"  
  
"Okay!" Allison exclaims, "Explain. Now."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So. The apocalypse is in seven days, YOU - " Allison points at you while you're steadfastly avoiding her gaze, " - are from another universe, one where none of us existed and this whole mess is just stuff from a comic turned TV show, and HE - " Now pointing at Klaus who does his best to look nonchalant about all this "-Has been able to see Ben this whole goddamn time!"   
  
"Not...all the time." Klaus points out "Only when he either feels like it or i'm sober enough to conjure him."  
  
"That...isn't helping our case." You whisper.   
  
Ben pipes in "No, it isn't, but man it's making my day!"   
  
"SHUT UP BEN." The two of you shout. Allison's jaw drops open. "Wait, you can see him too [y/n]?"  
  
"ehehehe, yeah...?" You look up at Allison, nervously smiling. "We don't...necessarily know how or why, only that I keep the bad spirits away." Oh god this was NOT how you were hoping things were going to go. You...frankly you don't know what you thought but you had HOPED that at some point you would be able to sit everyone down and give a proper explanation. Preferably after the end of the world was averted, but still!  
  
Allison merely stares at you, before scoffing and throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She about turns and makes her way out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Klaus cries out. "I need a smoke!" You hear before the sound of a door slamming upstairs.  
  
"Well." Ben chimes in. "I think that went well, don't you?"  
  
All you and Klaus can do is groan simultaneously and flop backwards onto his floor.  
  
"Shut up, Ben."


	10. Developing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus defends us from King Kong, a romance blossoms, And we've skewed more events from the original timeline!

**Extraordinary Pt1  
  
** **Developing feelings**

  
When you woke up the next morning you found yourself waking up in Klaus' bed. Figuring he must have moved you at some point in the night, you slowly sat yourself up and streched, feeling the muscles pull and pop. "Klaus?" You called out. He wasn't anywhere in the room, but the evidence of last nights little escapades were.  
  
Nail polish bottles were strewn everywhere, and the sight made you remember what exactly happened last night.  
  
You groan and flop back onto the bed. _'Ugh, fucking Ben.'_ You thought. It was his fault after all that both of your secrets got blown to Allison of all people. _'I mean, it's ALLISON. She isn't just gonna run and tattle on us to Luther...right?'_  
  
Speaking of...  
  
A heated argument between Klaus and Luther was taking place outside the door and you were struggling to make sense of what the two were arguing over. From the sounds of things, it was about you...  
  
 _"I don't see why they have to justify themselves to you, big man. Our Alibi is watertight, we were together all night, Ask the motel clerk at the Lucky Lanes if you don't believe me!"_  
 _  
"It's not a matter of believing you, Klaus. I just want to hear it from their mouth. See if the stories match up." But Klaus was shaking his head and laughing mockingly at him. "Oh no, see, I know exactly what this is. YOU are jealous that I - Drug addled, egotistical, Dead seeing Klaus - has finally got a love interest before YOU!" Klaus laughed scathingly in his face. "And one I'm not related to either!" Luther sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That's not-I don't-that has nothing to do with it!"  
_  
 _Klaus grins at the blush dusting Luther's cheeks. "Denial is not just another river in Egypt, dear brother."  
_  
 _"Whatever. I don't have to justify myself to you." Luther stalks off, mumbling something about "needing to talk to Allison." In Luther's absence Pogo walks up to Klaus, intent on finding the contents of the box.  
_  
 _"Master Klaus." "Pogo! Hi! What can I do for you this fine morning?"  
_  
You move away from the door. Klaus was still defending you? Even after all the crap that went down yesterday? You didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand, it was clear to see that he was obviously holding a torch for you. And you wanted to be with him. There wasn't a doubt in your mind that he cared for you in a romantic sense. But you couldn't put your heart out on the line like that. Not yet. Not until you were able to keep him from being kidnapped tonight.

"He really loves you, you know." Ben stands beside you, hand in his pockets, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, I know." You sigh. "So then why are you two running circles around each other? I know you have feelings for him. Why else would you put up with all his crap?"  
  
"There's something I need to make sure of before I can even think of being with him. If I can prevent him from going to 1968, then maybe, MAYBE...I'll give this a shot." You scowl at Ben, "And his quirks are not 'crap', they add to his personality!"  
  
Ben raises his eyebrows, smirk prevalent on his face. "You literally just proved my point there, you know that?" Before you can reply, Klaus bursts through the room, quickly slamming the door behind him. You raise an eyebrow at his behavior, "Uhh, you alright there buddy?"  
  
There's a brief moment where Klaus' eyes snap over to you and you could swear you felt the world stop. There was no Ben, no looming apocalypse, nothing. Just the two of you against the world.   
  
"[Y/N]! Oh good you're up! We need to go."

And the world starts back up again. "Go? Like, now? And where?" 

"Yes, now." Klaus quickly opens the window leading to the fire escape and opens it, looking down. "And you know how you have that power playbook under the mattress?"  
  
"Yes?" You question.  
  
"Well..." Klaus quickly pulls on a grey sleeveless top, and a purple scarf. "Pogo's been on my ass about it again, and I get the feeling if we leave via the normal route he won't be as easy to wave off." He find his coat and grabs a spare red leather jacket, tossing it over to you.   
  
"So your solution is to, what? Hide behind the dumpster like a scared 13 year old?" Pulling on the jacket you marvel at how perfect it feels. Like it was made just for you. That isn't creepy at all. Noooo.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." Klaus shrugs and tosses you a pair of vans before hopping out onto the fire escape. You waste no time pulling them on and following him.  
"Oh, this is a terrible idea" You mumble to yourself, sliding down the ladder.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You and Klaus are eventually leaning against the Dumpster, having successfully eluded Pogo not 10 minutes before. The two of you are sharing a joint to celebrate and Ben is idly swinging his legs on the grating. "Can we go see a movie or something?" He whines. "Or the ocean?"  
  
You quickly hand the joint back to Klaus and point up at Ben. "After the stunt you pulled last night, you'll be lucky if we let you see anything at all!"  
  
"Oh come on! I was just trying to liven things up a bit! That was seriously too somber of a mood last night."  
  
Klaus just scoffs and rolls his eyes "Well, thanks to you dear brother, Now Allison knows our little secrets, and on top of that pogo won't GET OFF MY ASS!" You rub his shoulder in sympathy as he pulls out a flask and takes a swig. This mess was seriously stressing the two of you out.  
  
"I'd ask what the two of you were up to Klaus, but then it occurred to me. I don't care." Looking up you see Five making his way down the escape much like you did.   
  
"Hey!" Klaus chuckles, "You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?"

"Oh yeah, like we're ones to talk." You mutter. 

"This one involved the least amount of talking. Or so I thought."  
  
"Hey hey hey. So, you need any more company today? I could uh, clear our schedule?" Schedule? What Schedule? All we had planned was to wait out pogo out here and smoke a joint. Not much of a schedule.  
  
Five looks between the two of you, unimpressed. "Looks like you both have your hands full."  
  
You scratch the back of your neck. "Not really. More like we're hiding from Pogo until he gets off our asses about the power playbook."  
  
"Yeah!" Klaus agrees. "We can do this whenever!"  
  
Smirking, you look at Five and loop your arm through Klaus'. "Just think, in another timeline this loveable dolt was rooting through the Dumpster and eating garbage."  
  
Five merely stares at you and blinks for a second before walking off. "This is the man you fell in love with?" He mumbles to himself before shaking his head.   
  
"Oh come on! Maybe we just wanna hang out with our brother! Not you-" Klaus points out at Ben. "Mi Hermano! I love you! Even if you can't love yourself!"   
  
"Don't get too drunk, alright? You know how Delores feels about that!" You add for good measure and the two of you laugh as Five flips you off in response.   
  
Klaus quickly remembers what you had said just a minute ago and stops laughing. "Wait, you weren't serious about me eating garbage...were you?"  
  
You merely grin and make your way back to the manor. "It was a Dumpster doughnut. While you were dumpster diving. And you did in fact eat it."  
  
Side-eyeing the dumpster in disgust, Klaus quickly makes his way back up to you. He was suddenly REALLY glad you were here now, if that was what the other timeline offered.  
What he didn't see was the smile fade away as the words of Ben and Five kept coming back to the forefront of your mind.  
  
 _'God help me, I love him. And that's going to break my heart.'_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day goes by slowly, far too slowly for your liking and Klaus eventually notices your silence. You're sitting on his bed, idly playing with a dreamcatcher, a thoughtful look on your face.  
He saunters over to the bed and pulls you into his arms, the two of you chest-to-back leaning on his pillows, and this is seriously NOT helping your problem.  
  
"What's wrong Schatzen? I've never seen you look this down before." Klaus is idly playing with a strand of your hair, twirling it around his finger and you merely sigh and shrug your shoulders. "It's nothing. Just...things that Five and Ben have been saying that got me thinking."  
  
"Oh? And what are we thinking about, my dear?"  
  
"I..." You don't know how to answer this without coming across as stalkerish, "What if you had the knowledge to prevent someone from experiencing a horrible fate, but in doing so it means preventing them from meeting their one true love?" You refuse to look at Klaus, too ashamed of your motives. Instead you stare at the words on the walls, "Like, you know they'd be alright in the end, But you don't want to see them go through that pain, regardless."  
  
You begin to play with a strand of his scarf, and you can feel your heart beating in your chest. It's loud and annoying and GOD you wish you could get these words out faster.  
  
"And maybe...certain feelings would be coming into play to keep you and that person together. You know they belong with that other person, but god you can't help but fall in love. And - "  
  
"Is this about me getting sent to 1968 and meeting some guy named Dave?" You wince, curling in on yourself. You can feel his chuckles reverberate through you, "Yeah, you and Five were not all that quiet. I could hear the two of you talking while I was changing yesterday."  
  
You start picturing worst case scenarios, and curl in further on yourself.   
  
**_"[Y/N], you're great and all but I was just play flirting with you, we could never be more than friends." "Why did you keep this from me? I have a right to know!" "I thought we were friends, Friends don't keep this a secret!" "I don't think I can be around you anymore." "GO AWAY! NOBODY WANTS YOU, UNIVERSE WRECKER!"  
_**  
You were beginning to hyperventilate, the Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria starting to kick in. It wasn't often you had these low points, In fact you hadn't had one since you met Klaus, but when they hit, they hit HARD. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" you whimper.  
  
"Hate you? Why would I do that? I could never hate you, My little Universe hopper." Klaus is holding one of his arms around your waist, while the other is soothingly running his fingers through your scalp.  
  
After a few minutes you feel yourself begin to calm down and you slowly unwind yourself from your near-fetal position.   
  
"I understand." Klaus begins, "In your shoes I'd want to do the same thing." You have, you wanted to say, and it got you nowhere except more pain and heartbreak.   
  
"But if given the option, I'd rather be with you." Wait, what? Your confusion must show on your face cause he suddenly laughs in amusement. "What, you didn't know? I've had feelings for you for quite a while now, probably since you had that panic attack the first night we met." Yeah, that was...not your proudest moment.  
  
His fingers are still idly scratching against your scalp and the action is soothing. If you were a cat, you'd be purring right now. "And now? Would you still want to be with me? After everything you just found out?"  
  
Klaus is silent, a thoughtful expression on his face. He stops playing with your hair and moves your head so that the two of you can see each other properly. He gently cradles your face, thumb rubbing against your cheekbone, and you can feel your breath catch in your throat.   
  
He smiles. "Does this answer your question?" And he gently places his lips over yours.  
  
It wasn't the kind of kiss that you'd have passionately, no, no. This was sweeter. Kinder. More romantic. Meant to reassure and comfort more than anything. It lasted maybe a few seconds, but they felt like lifetimes. It was like...a part of your soul you didn't even know was lost had come back home to you. Your hand cradled his jaw and when Klaus finally pulled away, you smiled. "Yeah." you breathe out. "Yeah it does."  
  
"Good." Klaus leans in for another kiss when you suddenly hear pounding on the door. You both freeze. 

"Klaus? you in there?" Klaus sighs and drops his forehead against yours. "God fucking dammit Luther!" He growls. The pounding continues and you sigh and move to stand. You hold out a hand for him. "Come on, we both know Luther won't stop until one of us answers." Wait. You just had an idea. A bad one, but still. A shit eating grin forms on your face. Oh this is gonna be good.  
You go to answer the door, Klaus' hand still entangled in yours. "Hello, Future brother-in-law!" You cheerily answer.   
  
Luthers hand is poised, about to knock again and is taken aback by the sight of you. "Uhhh, hi." Behind you, you can hear Klaus snort and try hard not to laugh. You carry on, adding a fake pout for emphasis, "Is there a reason for you interrupting a potential steamy make-out session with my boyfriend?"   
  
Luther's face is beet red by now, "I-listen, I need to to talk to Klaus. It's important."  
  
Klaus schools his face by now into a calm mask of indifference. "Yes, oh brother of mine?"  
  
"Family meeting, like...now?" "Okay we'll be down in a-"  
  
"Klaus. Family. Meeting." The meaning is not lost on you. You weren't considered family. At least by Luthers standards. If you didn't know what his personality was already like, you'd say that stung a bit.  
  
Klaus narrows his eyes. "They. Are. Family." Awwwwww. You'd coo if you didn't think it'd get you weird looks. Luther rolls his eyes.  
  
"Can you at least tell me where Five is? I overheard you three talking this morning."  
  
Klaus raises an eyebrow. "And what would this meeting be about? If we did tell you, that is."  
  
"Mom." "Oh? That's it. Just...'Mom'?"  
  
"Yeah, so... do you guys know where Five went, or not?"  
  
Klaus looks down, begins to pick at his fingernails. "We know where he is. And we'll tell you. On one condition." Luther sighs and rolls his eyes at Klaus' childishness. "And that is?"  
  
"[Y/N] joins in. They're family. Therefore, they are a part of the family meeting."  
  
"Klaus, I don't think merely dating them is enough of a reason-"  
  
"Don't believe me? Ask Five then! He's adamant that they're a part of this family. For one reason or another." At some point Luther knows that he's fighting a losing battle. Whenever Klaus gets like this it's always his way or no way. And right now, it's leaning more towards his way.  
  
"FINE. Fine. They can be a part of it. But I swear one misplaced word, and they are GONE. I'm still the leader in this family, I'm allowed to make that call."  
  
Klaus merely waves off Luther and moves to grab his coat. "Come along Schatzen, We can pick up where we left off later."  
  
You giggle and go to follow them. For once your heart feels lighter, even if the circumstances are heavier than you thought possible.

  
You had no idea what was waiting for you later that night.


	11. You bring out the best in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline gets tilted a little more to the left, Allison is a bit of a snitch, Luther knows one of our secrets, and we partake in a family meeting in which nothing gets accomplished. Fun times with the Hargreeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my side series In between scenes! It details more of the finer points i wasn't able to touch upon in this series!

**Extraordinary pt 2**

**You bring out the best in me**  
  
  
  
The problem you were currently facing wasn't leading Luther over to the van that Five was currently hiding out in. Oh, no. That was easy. Five would understand that someone your size stood no chance against someone like Number One. He wouldn't like it, but he would understand.  
  
No, YOUR current problem resides in a certain touchy feely necromancer, currently unable to keep his hands off of you. "Klaus," you hiss and smacked his hands away for the umpteenth time in nearly 20 minutes. "Stop it, your brother is literally RIGHT. THERE." The three of you had managed to squeeze together into a too small taxi, and Klaus had somehow managed to wrap his arms all around you like some kind of boa constrictor. In any other scenario you'd say it was comforting, but right now? You were feeling more exposed than ever.  
  
"He doesn't have to watch. It's not a crime to show love to my partner, now is it? It's not like I'm KILLING YOU or anything!" That last bit was definitely directed at Luther, judging by the sarcastic laugh he tacks on at the end.  
  
"Alright Klaus, you made your point." You not so quietly nudge him till he huffs and moves over to his seat. You look over at Luther and notice the hard set in his eyes. "I'm sorry about him, but he does have a point. I didn't kill Sir Reginald. Don't have any reason to."  
  
Luther sighs, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"You do?" You and Klaus question.   
  
"Yeah. It...Some things have come up regarding mom and dad, hence the meeting. But just so you know, I don't think you killed dad. And i'm sorry I accused you of doing so. Allison set me straight about it." You stiffen and cautiously eye Luther. "How much did she tell you?"  
  
"Just that your from another universe, why? Is there more she didn't say?"  
  
Your eyes widen and you quickly spot the MeriTech building and the van Five was in. You need a distraction. Fast. "NOPE. Nope! That was it! Uhhhhh driver, pull over here please!"   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Luther and Five were talking in the Front of the Van, you and Klaus had decided that the back was far easier and more efficient. With the two of you inside you look around at all the empty bottles of booze lying around. _'I told him to go easy on the drinking'_. Meanwhile Klaus is eyeing Delores and before anything even remotely untoward happens you grab his wrist. "No." You sternly whisper and Klaus just raises an eyebrow and puts his hand on his chest.  
  
"Moi? Why I would never! I only wanted to say 'hey baby,'. Although..." He gets a roguish look in his eyes and quickly grabs hold of you. He's cradling your neck with one hand and has the other wrapped around your waist. The way he has you positioned you have no choice but to look into his eyes.  
  
"You're much more interesting to look at, my love."  
  
You suddenly forget why you were here. Five who?  
  
"Um..."  
  
You two quickly turned your heads to see Luther and Five staring at you, Five in a sort of irritation mixed with Happy smugness like _'Ha, I love it when iIm right, but also congrats.'_. Luther just looks embarrassed to be witnessing this.  
  
"Hey, a little privacy guys, we're really hitting it off back here!"  
  
"I'm gonna hit you in a minute." You mumble and quickly dodge a can thrown in your direction.   
  
"Get out!" Five screams, "You can't be in here!" Huffing, he turns back around to face Luther. "I'm in the middle of something."  
  
Klaus lets go of you to move up to the front of the van. "Any luck finding your one-eyed man?"  
  
"No." Five whispers.  
  
Luther looks confused. "What's he talkin' about?"  
  
"Does it matter? It's Klaus - OW!" You smacked Five on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For insulting my boyfriend." You simply reply. Five merely sighs and looks at his ape-like brother. "What do you want, Luther?"  
  
"Um...So, Grace may have had something to do with Dads death. So I need you to come back to the Academy, alright? It's important."  
  
"'Important'" Five sneers, "You have no concept of what's important." From the corner of your eye you can see Klaus getting ready to try and lighten the mood. Oh shit. Bad idea. Abort mission! Abort mission! "Klaus, don't you dare!" You hiss but he merely pats your shoulder in what you assume is supposed to be reassurance.  
  
"Hey!" He pipes in. Oh dear, you can't watch. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time that I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?" He laughs, "It was so painful!"  
  
"What are you guys still doing here?" Luther deadpans.  
  
"What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?"  
  
Luther points between him and Five "We're trying to have a serious conversation."  
  
"What, and I'm incapable of being serious?"  
  
"Luther's right." Five chimes in, "You should both get out." And he sends a subtle wink in your direction. Oooohhh, crafty bastard. "Five's right, Klaus." You point out. "We aren't gonna do much good in the back of a van. Let's see if we can't help... _back at the house_."  
  
Klaus must have picked up what you were throwing down cause the next second you both are outside the van and Klaus jokingly groans "FINE!"   
  
Leading him away, you quickly pull Klaus away from the convenience store he'd been eyeballing. "Yeah, no. Not happening. I'm not having you shoplifting, alright?" and you promptly drag him over to a nearby taxi.  
  
"Hargreeves manor, please."  
  
"Ughhhh why are we going back there?" Klaus whines and you raise an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you not want to pick up where we left off earlier?"  
  
At the notion, Klaus' eyes widen, "Oh driver!" He exclaims, "There's an extra 30 bucks if you can make it there in less than 10 minutes!"   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dragging him back up to his room for a "nap", (Of which little to no sleep got done, believe me) the two of you were lounging in his bed, sharing a Joint. The dark circles under his eyes had gotten considerably lighter as of late, you noticed. Klaus notices you staring and passes you the joint he had between his lips with a smirk.  
  
"If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I'm gonna catch cold." You snort and move to bury your head in his chest. "We're already undressed you moron." You move your head to take a drag and slowly breath out the smoke.  
  
"Mmm...so we are!" And he moves to bring his lips back to yours.  
  
His scent is a strange heady combination of weed, mangos, and just a hint of vanilla, and it's one your quickly growing addicted to. The taste of you is still on his lips and you can tell he wants more judging by the way he quickly moves to straddle you on the bed. You moan and clutch the back of his neck with your free hand while the other sets down the blunt on the nightstand beside you.  
Klaus cradles your face with his hands and slowly grinds his hips into your crotch. You whimper at him. He just grins into the kiss and continues his ministrations while moving to pepper little kisses down your neck.  
  
Before you can really get into it however, there's a knock on the door. You both simultaneously groan and he leans forward on his elbows so that his forehead is pressing against yours. He closes his eyes and cradles your face with his hands.  
  
"We could ignore it." He whispers, "Pretend that we aren't here." And as much as you'd like to agree, something tells you that EVERYONE knows the two of you are up here.   
  
"Guys?" Ah, shit. It's Vanya. You close your eyes and press your forehead against Klaus'. "Um...we're about to start the meeting. So..."  
  
"Alright Vanya, we'll be down in a minute!" You call out and hear the receding sounds of footprints going downstairs. "Can't get a moment alone with you, can I?" You joke.  
  
Klaus laughs along with you, "Ah, the trouble with having six siblings. Privacy is a now a thing of the past."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and the rest of the family - sans Five - Had gathered around an old TV, a video of what had happened the night Reginald died playing. Klaus has his arms wrapped around your waist, your chest against his back while sharing a bag of chips over by one of the tables.  
  
"I mean, do you really think mom would hurt dad?" Vanya asked. You and Klaus were probably the only ones who knew the real truth, and it killed you a little inside to have to hide this from everyone. But the less they knew, the less danger they were in. At least until after April 1st. Then you'd sit everyone down, explain, and if they hated you...well you can't say you didn't expect it.  
  
"You haven't been home in a long time, Vanya." Luther retorts. "Maybe you don't know Grace anymore."   
  
Diego Side-eyes Luther. "If he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroners report."  
  
"Well, I don't need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes."  
  
"Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision." Diego clicks the rewind button and presses play. "Look closer. Dad has his monocle. Mom stands up. Monocles gone."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Klaus exclaims, and you lean your head back against his chest. This whole scene was going exactly how you'd expect it to play out, except now you were here. But as long as you kept your mouth shut, agreed with Diego when the time came, and stayed with Klaus, your chances of keeping him from being kidnapped rise significantly higher.   
You hope.  
  
"She wasn't poisoning him, She was...taking it. To clean it." Diego continues and you snap out of the daze you were in. Klaus' chest was surprisingly comfy.  
  
"Then where is it?" Luther demands, "No, i've searched the house, including her things, she doesn't have it."  
  
There's a momentary pause where Diego looks a little ashamed of himself. "That's because...I took it from her. After the funeral."  
  
"You've had the monocle this whole time? What the hell, Diego?" Allison sounds pissed. You don't exactly blame her, but still.  
  
Luther holds out his hand. "Give it to me."   
  
"I threw it away." Diego quickly shoots down that idea. Behind you, Klaus leans his head so that his voice is right by your ears "Is that why we were over by the docks the other night?" He whispers. You nod and it takes everything in you not to whimper at his mouth being so close to your ear.   
  
"You what?" Allison scoffs as Diego tries to justify his actions to Luther. "Look, I knew if you found it on mom you'd lose your shit. Just, like you're doing, now." He does have a point. Luther is prone to a sort of 'attack first, ask questions later' sort of mentality. You and Klaus silently move over to lean against one of the pillars.  
  
"Diego you son of a bitch." Luther and Diego move to start yet ANOTHER fight and you were beginning to wonder if you should start investing in migraine medication. You always seemed to get a headache whenever those two started fighting.  
  
"Hey, no. Calm down." Vanya, ever the peacemaker, steps in. "Look, I know dad wasn't exactly an open book. But I do remember one thing he said. Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker but...also as a protector."  
  
"What does that mean?" Allison questions.  
  
"She was programmed to intervene if someone's life was in jeopardy."  
  
"Well if her hardware is degrading then...we need to turn her off." But Diego quickly shoots down that idea. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait! She's not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet! She feels things, I've seen it!"   
  
"She just stood there and watched our father die!" Luther retorts, while Allison simply says, "I'm with Luther."  
  
"Oh, what a surprise." Diego snarks.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Everyone looks to Vanya. "I...I don't..."   
  
"Yeah she-" "Should definitely get a vote." You cut Diego off. And maybe that was incredibly stupid, but the grateful look she sends you more than makes up for it. "At the end of the day, Vanya is a Hargreeves through and through."  
  
"Yeah, and I was going to say I agree with you."   
  
Diego eyes you and you raise your eyebrows as if to say 'See?' "Okay," He relents "She should get a vote. What about you, Stoner kids? What do you got?" Klaus looks kind of pissed off at constantly being brushed aside unless it benefited someone else, and you couldn't say you blamed him.  
  
"Oh, so, what? You need our help now? 'Get out of the van, Klaus and [y/n]. 'Well, welcome back to the van!'"  
  
Allison is confused and looks to you, "What van?" 'Later!' You mouth back at her.  
  
Luther just looks done with everything and scoffs. "What's it gonna be, Klaus?"  
  
Klaus just raises an eyebrow. "....and [Y/N]?" He eventually adds on.  
  
"I'm with Diego because screw you!" Oooh! Ouch, but at least Diego looks happy someone is in his corner. Luther looks to you next. "I'm not going to advocate for matricide. Sorry, man. Diego all the way."  
  
"And if Ben were here," Klaus adds, "He'd agree with me!" Beside you, you can see Ben sitting nearby, reading another book. "No. I don't." He deadpans.  
  
Klaus merely hisses in response.  
  
"So that's four-" Diego starts, "Wait-" Luther tries to cut in. "To two."  
  
"Votes not final." The two of them look to Allison. "What?" Scoffs Diego.  
  
"Fives not here. The whole family has to vote, we owe each other that."   
  
Luther and Vanya agree and with that the...'Meeting'...is adjourned. At least for now.   
  
Klaus finishes off the rest of his chips and interlocks your fingers together, taking you upstairs.  
  
"God this whole mess of a day has got me so stressed out. I could use a bath." He looks to you, devilish smirk on his face. "Care to join me?"


	12. This wasn't how it was supposed to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shoot-Out downstairs, You're on the Commissions shit list, and you make sure to be fully clothed for a kidnapping.

**Extraordinary Pt 3**   
**This wasn't how it was supposed to go**

One of the nice things about being able to alter the timeline like you have been, was by eliminating the scene where Klaus gets traumatized by a bunch of dead people while holding his head underwater. Because, that's...seriously fucked up. On at least several different levels.  
  
Instead the two of you are together in the bathtub, Klaus with a peaceful smile on his face and his eyes closed. You're behind him this time, running your fingers through his wet hair. You aren't entirely sure what it is that you do that keeps the negative spirits away, but right now? You are eternally grateful for having it.   
  
At least you thought you did.  
  
Klaus suddenly scrunches his eyes closed and whimpers. You attempt to get his attention but all it results in is more crying out, and eventually he abruptly sits up, gasping. "Klaus? What happened?"  
He splashes some of the water in frustration. "A few damn ghosts got past your little trick. They've been trying to harass me for the last few minutes now."  
  
You rub his back and furrow your brows in concern. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew what this was, or even how to control it. I want to make sure this doesn't keep happening."  
  
Klaus looks behind and grins tiredly at you. "You simply being here is enough for me. Without you these past couple months, I would have been neck deep in...I dunno... some kind of mind altering substance that's insanely bad for me."   
  
"Still though..." You feel bad that Klaus has to go through this pain at all. If you knew what it is exactly you could do, you could try and find a way to control it. "Still nothing!" He retorts, "Listen, this power you have, you'll either get it or you won't. Forcing it does nothing but cause a lifetime of pain and misery, trust me. Now come on, time we really relax." Klaus grabs a joint and lights it and you grab the earbuds you had splurged on a few weeks ago. It was a far better sight than his old walkman at any rate.   
  
He takes a long drag and passes it to you as the sounds of "We're through" By The Hollies plays in your ear.  
  
This was going to be a long night...  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eventually the two of you left the sanctity of the bathtub, decked out in towels, when you heard shots coming from downstairs. You both instinctively duck to avoid the non-existent gunfire.   
  
"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus shouts, "The hell was that?!"  
  
"Hazel and Cha-Cha." You whisper.  
  
Fuck. This is it. This is the moment you've been dreading for so long. Your hands begin to shake and you can feel the tears begin to form. Moving is an impossibility at this point. Klaus has to cradle your face with his hands to get your attention. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. hey! Now is not the time for a mental breakdown!" He begins to look around frantically, making sure nobody else is there. "Listen, we talked about this. Whatever happens, happens. But my feelings are going to stay the same no matter what."  
  
You slowly look up into his eyes and see truth in the green iris'. "You mean it?" You whisper. Klaus nods and you let him pull you into a standing position. "I do. Now come on. If I'm going to get kidnapped and tortured, i'm going to get kidnapped and tortured fully dressed." He grabs your hand the two of you move back to his room to get dressed.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You've been idly clutching onto the crescent moon necklace you got a few days ago, a sort of security blanket to keep you calm. Silently, you slip it off and gather it into your hands.  
  
You had already dressed by this point and was simply waiting on Klaus, playing lookout in the meanwhile. Figuring that the coast was clear for right now, you move back in the room. "Klaus." he looks up from the pair of high tops he had begun to put on. "Yeah?"  
  
"I...uh...listen, in case things go sideways, " Moving up to him by the bed, you hold out your necklace for him to see. "I want you to have this. At least for right now. On the off chance this plan of ours goes tits up, I want you to have something to remember me while your stranded there." In truth your "Plan" was to hide at a nearby motel until things calmed down a bit.  
  
Klaus slowly moves to take the necklace from you and silently slips it on. "My moon and stars." He jokes, and you smile through the pain.  
  
The smile quickly fades, and your eyes widen as the sound of a shotgun cocks behind you. "Hey lovebirds. Out here in the hall. Now." From the voice you'd have to guess it was Hazel.  
You look at Klaus and at notice the steely gaze he's adopted. Klaus must have been thinking about this more often than you thought.   
  
Slowly, as not to startle the masked intruder, you both make your way into the hallway. "Okay," You start, "Hazel, I know this isn't what you want outta life." You thought pleading to his better sense of humanity might buy you both some time. "You don't wanna just kidnap a random dude because he MIGHT have information on a mark, right? You're better than this. Agnes knows your better than this." Hazel begins to lower the shotgun, and you slowly smile. This plan might actually work! "C'mon hazel. Let us help you." Maybe if you could get hazel on your side early on, things might work out better for everyone involved.   
  
You freeze as the shotgun is raised in the air again. "Sorry, kid. But you're on the list of people The Handler wants personally." Wait, what?  
  
Klaus quickly pushes you down and you both narrowly avoid getting shot. Scrambling, you grab Klaus' hand and both try and make a break for it. Maybe if you could get to Luther and the others...  
"C'mon!" You pant. "Where are we going?!" Klaus shouts out. "Anywhere but here! If you got a better plan, i'm all ears!" You listen for some kind of retort, but when it gets too quiet for your liking, you look back to see Klaus knocked out on the ground. Hazel is nowhere to be found. You rush over to Klaus and look to see a large bruise beginning to form on the side of his head. "Shit." You whisper. You clutch your head in pain, all the stress and excitement was beginning to hit you harder than you thought. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing into your skull and behind your eyes.  
  
You were so focused on the forming headache you didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind you until it was too late. Looking behind you slowly, the last thing you see is Hazel sending his shotgun directly onto your temple. You collapse to the floor on top of Klaus.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waking up slowly, you notice your surroundings have changed. It's dark, and you can hear someone beside you muffled but trying to get your attention. Looking up you see...Oh god. Klaus.  
  
The circumstances might have been different, but the end result was the same. He still got taken. Only this time he isn't as terrified as he was on the show. He looks...kinda pissed if you had to guess. Maybe telling him about this is helped. He at least knows what he's getting himself into now. 

  
'But what about me?' You think to yourself. _'This wasn't how it was supposed to go. How does the commission know about me? Five made sure to keep my name from...oh.'_ It hits you like a ton of bricks. The infinite switchboard. It can see timelines and future as well as past events. The Handler must have seen you in the Apocalypse with Five.   
  
You slowly move your bound hands so that they're clutching his. The headache you have is still there, piercing and pounding, but you elect to ignore it for right now, in favor of keeping Klaus calm.   
He takes priority every time. Not you. 'I don't matter in this equation', you tell yourself.  
  
His muffles begin to quiet down as you rub your thumb over his knuckles. If your mouth wasn't duct taped shut you'd have placed a kiss on them.  
  
Suddenly a blinding light illuminates the tight space of the trunk you were both in. You can see Hazel and Cha-Cha and what looks like...is that the sign for the lucky lanes motel? The same one the two of you had been staying at before being booted to the curb?! The fuck, man? That's just rubbing salt in the wound.  
  
"Shit. You bagged half of our mark." Cha-Cha's voice brings you out of your reverie. You're scared. Really properly scared. You know what they're capable of. Hell, you've seen it. All you can do is join Klaus and hurl muffled curses at your kidnappers, and hope that when the time comes, you can keep him from opening the briefcase.

  
On the upswing, at least you both aren't naked.


	13. Torture makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take over as Klaus' torture recipient, Cha-Cha despises us for some reason, and oh, yeah. We can see the dead now. Wait, what?

**Man on the moon pt 1**  
**Torture makes the heart grow fonder**

Eighteen hours. That's how long you and Klaus had been trapped in this waking nightmare of bullshit. If it wasn't Klaus getting the crap kicked out of him, it was you. According to Cha-Cha, "The Handler said she wants you alive. She didn't say it had to be in one piece. And i'm making sure one of you tells us where Number Five is." Her justification for beating the ever-loving crap out you, you assume.   
  
Your sitting in front of Klaus, Duct taped to a Chair, just like he was, only your more battered and bruised.  
  
Klaus, for his part, is taking this better than you thought. In the episode he had been scared, and amused the two of them would think he knew anything about Fives whereabouts. Now? He's just mad. You made sure to take the brunt of the damage, and that Klaus wasn't hurt too badly.  
  
For the last seven hours now Klaus has been spouting insults and swears for every punch you've taken. And you've taken quite a bit. You cried out as you're hit by another punch to the stomach. "For fucks sake, leave them alone! They don't know anything!" Klaus shouts out. You spit out a bit of blood that had welled up in your mouth.  
  
The Crescent moon necklace is still sitting on his neck and it gives you a tiny sense of peace to to know that if anything happens, he has that to remember you by.   
  
This was your punishment, you assumed. The universe wasn't happy that you changed so much of the timeline, and this was its way of rectifying it. You feel yourself smile a bit through the pain. You'd do it all again if it meant you got to be with Klaus.  
  
a sharp pain behind your ears causes you to wince and curl up on yourself. "Don't know why you're smiling." Hazel grumbles from behind you. "I'm smiling...because you chucklefucks haven't learned jack SHIT out of me! And you've been at this for, what? almost 10 hours now?" You laugh just to spite them and another crack across your face has you reeling.  
  
"Yeah? Well, let's see what your little boyfriend has to say." Cha-cha promptly wraps a cord around Klaus' neck. You'd be more upset if you didn't know he was a kinky bastard to begin with. The boner he's sporting kinda makes you want to giggle though.  
  
Food for thought: You might have a concussion. Should you guys get out of this alive, seeing a doctor would probably be in your best interest.  
  
"Don't...stop...I'm almost...there..." Cha-cha leans over. "Is that a..."  
  
Hazel looks as well, "Yep." And with an "Oh!" they both leap back in disgust.  
  
Klaus laughs and rolls his hips a bit, "Ah, there's nothing like a little...stranglin'...to get the blood flowin', am i right [y/n]?" then cringes as he's smacked across the back of his head.   
"What is so funny, you asshole?" Hazel snaps. Klaus just giggles at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"Well, for one...You guys spent the last 10 hours, beating me and [y/n] senseless, and...you've learned absolutely nothing!" Klaus closes his eyes and grins sadly. "I mean, nobody tells us shit. The truth is...we're the two people in that house that nobody will notice is gone. You assholes kidnapped the wrong people!" He adds an "I'm going to make you assholes pay for hurting my moon." Under his breath.  
  
"Actually, they kidnapped half the wrong people, remember sweetie?" You point out smugly. If you're going to die here, you're going to do it pissing off your kidnappers and being a little shit. "But the funny thing is, The guy you're looking for? Doesn't give two shits about us unless it pertains to his own plans. And we aren't part of them. So frankly - OW!" Hazel back-hands you across the face.   
  
"Please make them stop talking." He begs.  
  
"Let's waterboard them. We'll do you first." Cha-cha suggests and the next thing you know there's a rag shoved over your face and water poured over your head. The sensation is unpleasant (Read: Terrifying ) at first but then you thought _'When in Rome!'_ And started sucking on the rag as they pulled it away. You gulp down what water you could get from them. "Ahhh, I was so parched! Thank you, truly!"   
  
You run your tongue over your teeth and feel the blood on there. You merely smile at them with a shit eating grin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Klaus eyes you from your position in the corner, next to him. Since being taken to the motel room you had been staying at for the last two months, you've been beaten, and tortured, all so he wouldn't have to take the brunt of the damage. "Hey." He whispers. You slowly loll your head to indicate you could hear him. "Are you doing alright?"  
  
"Oh, peaches and cream." You whimper. The headache that was simmering below the surface had sprung back up again and you can feel something brewing in your head. You're starting to hear voices, one of them in particular an older Russian woman.   
  
This...cannot be in any way a good thing.  
  
"Stop lying to me, [y/n] I know you. This isn't just the usual shitty headache coupled with torture." You hate how Klaus can read you like an open book.  
  
"I..." You swallow a bit, "I'm starting to hear voices. But I can't see anyone else in here besides you and Ben. So why the hell am i able to hear a Russian woman?!"  
  
"Quiet!" Hazel barks.  
  
Klaus looks around a bit and blanches. "Look to your right!" He hisses. On your right, a dead Russian woman in a headscarf is walking around the motel room. You look over at Klaus. "Who the hell is she? And why can I see her? I shouldn't be able to see spirits!" You look to Ben, who merely shrugs.

  
"I don't know," Klaus growls, "But it's driving me crazy! The dead bitch won't shut up!"

  
You begin to ignore the world around you in favor of the voices permeating your brain. Was this how Klaus felt all the time? The never ending slew of voices all crying out for help? No wonder he was constantly high. You wish you were too if it got the noise to quiet down.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, look at me." Klaus' voice pierces through the haze and you turn your head to gaze at him. Your head is screaming at you, it feels like a semi is running it over repeatedly.   
Klaus sends you an exhausted smile. "Listen to me, We are gonna get through this, we are gonna find Diego, or Allison, hell even Luther. They'll know how to help us."  
  
"I'm scared." You whimper. "I'm so scared." The pounding inside your skull is getting worse, you aren't sure how much longer you can handle it.  
  
From the corner of your eye you can see Hazel handing Cha-Cha Klaus' coat. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... what are you doing?" Klaus questions, "That's my personal stuff!"  
  
"Oh! What do we have here?" Inside his pockets you can see what looks like a little baggie with pills. You turn your head quickly and fix Klaus with an accusing stare. "Hey, no! I'm mostly clean, remember?" He hisses, "...I just don't clean out my pockets."   
  
Klaus suddenly gets an idea. If it gets you two away from these psycho asswipes...  
  
"Hey, no, no, no, no, be careful with that! It's my...Asthma medication!" Wait. Klaus is clean so why the hell...  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere!" Hazel exclaims. Ooooohh. Now you see. Despite the looks of desperation, you could tell it was all a front on Klaus' part. He had no real interest in those objects anymore, not since he met you. With every protest, kick, and snarl, of his. Even the bouncing in his restraints. It's all a fake to get them to the juicy center he'd been hoping they'd find.  
  
"Mmmmm...Chocolate." Bingo. Klaus smirks to himself. "Please..." He dramatically cries out.   
  
"You want a piece?" Hazel offers Cha-Cha.  
  
"You gonna tell them that it's 'Special' chocolate?" Ben remarks.  
  
"Not until they're high as kites."  
  
"Be strong buddy. I know you got this."  
  
Cha-Cha holds the baggie over Klaus' head and inwardly he snarls. Did they think he was fucking dog or something? "This could all be yours for the low, low, price of telling us everything."  
"Okay fine!" You burst out and suddenly all eyes were on you. _'Fuck it.'_ You thought, _'I guess I'm taking over as Klaus' whipping boy today, let's go for the full effect.'_ Anything to get the noise to shut up and the pounding to stop.  
  
"Okay, we don't...we don't know where Five is. We weren't lying about that." You look to see Klaus making a 'wtf' face at you. "But I can tell you he hasn't been making much sense since he came back."  
  
"Elaborate." Demands Hazel.  
  
"I...Uh...He's just...He's been acting like a...a...a lunatic. He's been sitting in a van in front of a... a lab or something and...looking for the owner of an eyeball. One of those fake ones." Okay, maybe you were laying it on a little thick, but in fairness you were quoting word for word what Klaus himself said in the episode. If anyone is a dramatic bitch, it'd be him.  
  
Hazel just deadpans "That makes no sense." And slips another piece of chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"Hold on, just hold on. Tell us about this eye. And why it's so important?"  
  
You grin to yourself. Make or break time, [Y/N]. You got this.  
  
"He said it had something to do with the end of times..."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You actively tried to push away the voices and occasional image screaming at you to get a good look at Klaus. He wasn't doing as badly now, as he was in the episode, thank god. That didn't mean, however, that you could fix everything. Having been thrown in your old closet side-by-side after Hazel and Cha-Cha had left to go blow up the MeriTech building, you could see Klaus beginning to suffer a flashback of his times in the mausoleum.   
  
You wish you could say something to him to reassure him that it would get better, but you had to listen to his whimpers with your mouth duct taped shut.   
  
"Try and stay calm." Ben was pleading with him. You were actively trying to scooch your chair over so that your hands were touching. If nothing else, the physical reassurance might help.  
  
Just as soon as your hand began to brush his, you hear the sounds of a Vacuum cleaner going off. You and Klaus look at each other and almost at once you both begin to scream, hoping that one of you might grab her attention.   
  
Ben rolls his eyes. "She can't hear you. I - You of all people should know this, [Y/N]!" You just glare at Ben and wince at a particularly sharp stab in your head.  
  
"You know what the worst part about being dead is? You're stuck. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to change. That's the real torture, if you gotta know. Watching your brother take for granted everything you lost, and nearly pissing it all away." Ben glances to you, "Except now you've someone in your corner. And they're a good match for you. Because..." You look and see Ben staring right at you now. "Now, they're taking all the risks you could have taken, enduring all the pain you could have felt. Hell, you even drunkenly got a tattoo in his honor! And you still tried to push him away. All to, what? Save him from a fate that might not even happen? Because guess what? It still happened!"  
  
Ben's words stung, but he wasn't wrong. You pushed Klaus away for so long, kept denying yourself happiness. And the moment you finally threw caution to the wind and let yourself be happy? It still happened. So you know what? Why should you be miserable trying to prevent something that might or might not happen? If it happens, it happens.  
  
Right now you just want to focus on 4 things: Your happiness, The apocalypse, The blinding headache you're pretty sure wasn't natural, and The fact that you can suddenly see ghosts. Everything else can take a damn number.  
  
In fact, The second you got a moment alone with Klaus, you were gonna tell him you loved him.  
  
You moved to interlock your pinkies together, since it was the only thing your hand could reach. He grasps on tightly, whimpering slightly.  
  
Yeah. You were gonna declare your love, one way or another.


	14. I'm scared of my own power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made, a death is prevented, and We profess our love. I mean, what would YOU do in this situation?

**Man on the moon pt 2**

  
**I'm scared of my own power**

You had managed to lean your head against Klaus' and catch a few moments of shut-eye when you see the door flung open. Looking up, you spot Hazel clutch his chest in relief.  
  
"Oh my god, they're still here. Hi." You feel yourself being dragged back into the room with Klaus. You can hear him muffle something behind the tape. You're trying to mumble something as well, but with the gag and all it's kind of hard.  
  
"What're they saying?"  
  
You feel the tape ripped off your mouth and you hiss in pain. "You guys look scarier without the masks." Klaus giggles, and they look to you next while backhanding Klaus.   
  
Maybe it was the ghosts you were beginning to see, or the pounding heading in your skull, but you were done. With them, with everything. You look to Hazel first. "You don't deserve the hand you've been dealt." and then you look to Cha-Cha. "You deserve to burn in the fires of the apocalypse for all the shit you put us through." Your eyes are dark and there's an uncharacteristic sneer on your face.  
  
"That's no way to say hello to your old friends, is it?" Hazel asks but you and Klaus just groan. "Can't we just call it a night? We gave you what you wanted." Klaus whines.  
  
"Well, we want your lover and your brother. We only have one, Is your brother here now?" You look at cha-cha and giggle. "Your gonna have to be a little more specific on that one." and then hiss as you were backhanded next. "Ow! We told you already, he's not coming! No one will!"   
  
"Well Number Five knows now, we left him a message." Cha-cha grins at you. You aren't sure you like her when she smiles. "And when he comes for you both, we'll be ready."  
  
You groan in pain as a particular bruise is jostled and the two of you are dragged over by the window.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Klaus' whimpers grow stronger and you tried to get his attention, to no avail. He was going through another flashback from when he was a kid, and this one would be harder to pull out of. Ben looks at him from his position on the floor. "You went there again, didn't you?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no..."  
  
You look to the window and back before gathering up the courage. Now or never...  
  
"Klaus, psst. Klaus." You whisper. He blearily looks over at you. "Hey, come on, I know you can fight this. We both can see the dead for a reason, and clearly Madam babushka isn't leaving anytime soon. Let's use this to our advantage!"  
  
Ben nods, "They're right, look at her, and how she's looking at them. She's one of their victims. We can use this. Go on. You haven't been this sober since you were a teenager, since you decided to keep the ghosts at bay." Ben nods at you. "They've been able to help but you aren't completely clean right now. This is your chance, Klaus. Control them, learn their secrets. Try to talk to her. Both of you." What? You barely know what it is you can do and he just thinks you'll be able to control it like its nothing?  
  
"Hi...Hi!" Klaus starts, "Hi...uh," The two of you wince at her gaping head wound, "what's your name?"  
  
"Zoya Popova."  
  
"Zoya Popova. Oh! That's a lovely name. And can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"What happened is if you don't shut up, I'm going to cut your tongue out with a grapefruit spoon." Cha-Cha snaps out. You look to Klaus and see he has the same idea in mind. It's go-time.  
  
"Zoya Popova." You start.  
  
"Old Russian broad, Short with a limp." Klaus continues.  
  
"Man," You grin, "Is she really pissed at you guys."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Between the two of you there were more ghosts than you can count surrounding you. Some you recognized from the show, some they didn't even mention. It felt like you were suffocating, there were so many ghosts. How did Klaus handle this? This was the real torture!  
  
There was a man, waving his bloody stumps around-" She chopped my hands off, and let me bleed to death in the bathtub!"  
  
A Chinese woman with a slit neck speaking mandarin - " He took me to a temple, slashed my throat, watched me bleed out!"  
  
A woman in a night dress speaking Farsi - "She crept into my room, put a pillow over my face, and told me to not bother praying!"  
  
The man from Ishmaels tow truck company - "They attached jumper cables to my nipples, and shocked me for hours!"  
  
A swiss man with what looked like a gaping stomach wound - "He pretended to have car trouble, and when I stopped to help, He ran me over. Uh...Forward, reverse. Then he saw my wife waiting for me in the car. She ran."  
  
You shook your head rapidly to stop the sudden influx of noise, which only made the pressure in your head worse. Klaus wasn't faring much better. These weren't negative spirits that you were able to keep out on your own. Klaus was summoning them of his own volition, and that wasn't something he was entirely used to yet. Coupled with being 100% sober for the first time in forever, well. It hasn't been an easy ride for him. There were patches of sweat all over his shirt and there was a dazed look in his eyes. If the two of you got out of this alive, screw everything and everyone else, you were moving to Denmark.   
  
"Just shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! Everybody, just...shut up. Please just shut up. God you guys are worse than the drugs."  
  
"How did you survive before you met me?" You said it jokingly, but you were semi-serious. How DID he survive before meeting you? Cause if this is what his life as teenager was like, before all the hard drugs, then god help you. You don't think you could handle it.  
  
"I ask myself that question every day." He replies. Klaus looks around for a moment and leans over to you. "Hey, can I tell you something?"  
  
You nod, "Yeah, can I do the same?"  
  
"Okay, let's just say it at the same time, alright?"  
  
Nodding, you both have a mental countdown of 3,2,1.  
  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
  
There's a brief pause where the two of you just stare blinkingly at each other before bursting into tired giggles. "Hell of a way to profess our dying love." You joke.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't be us otherwise!" Your laughter dies off as Hazel and Cha-Cha come back in. Klaus looks between the two of them, "Which one are you? Hazel or Cha-Cha?"  
"Hazel" Hazel replies. Klaus gets a wicked smirk on his face. "Jan Mueller. Remember him? Swiss Alps."  
  
"Him and his wife were coming back from a ski trip." You add in tiredly. God you just want to sleep. And a top shelf bottle of vodka, whichever came first.  
  
"I remember." Cha-Cha recalls. Oh, goody for her. "Forward. Reverse."  
  
Klaus laughs, "Yeah! That's it! Yeah, and his wife...Escaped down an alleyway. He says to say thank you."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Cha-Cha demands, Hazel sputters an "I don't know!"  
  
"He was so grateful to you, Hazel, for having spared his wife. You know there may be hope for him yet, don't you think?"  
  
"See, Hazel? I told you. You are worth so much more than this job. You're better than this." You add on, then grunt in pain as Cha-Cha backhands you again. She looks to Hazel next. "Bathroom, now!"  
  
Ben lets out an appreciative whistle. "Nicely done, both of you."  
  
You just sigh and tilt your head back a bit. "You know, I'm beginning to think Cha-Cha doesn't like me very much."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few minutes where Klaus just stares at you worriedly, he decides to keep the show moving, more as a way to piss off his captors than anything else. "Jan says you're a real mensch, Hazel!"   
"You don't have to do this Hazel!" You shout, "You aren't just the commissions dog! You're your own person!"   
  
Cha-Cha comes back into the room with duct tape, and despite your protests, gags you both once again.  
  
You both look back as Cha-Cha goes back into the bathroom and scooch your chairs over by the desk at the window. You swear you can see someone...Eudora! Your eyes widen, you need a way to get her attention!  
  
Eyeing the table, you look at Klaus, before smashing your head against it. There's a blinding pain behind your eyes and the headache is growing in intensity even more. Klaus muffles out a curse and tries to get your attention, but you ignore him in favor of doing the same action again and again and again.  
  
You'd take all the hits if it meant he didn't have to.  
  
Eventually the door opens and you see Patch walk in quietly. "Are you Diego's brother and sister?" You both muffle out a "Yeah" Cause at this point, you might as well be Diego's sister-in-law. She begins to cut through your bindings.  
  
"I'm Detective Patch-" You stop her to nod your head at the bathroom while also keeping an eye on the other door. You might be able to save Eudora's life if your lucky.  
  
From behind you, a shot rings out and you can Klaus fling yourselves behind the bed, by the vent grating. You stare at Klaus and quickly make a decision.   
  
"You go on ahead, I'll meet you outside." You grab his face and give him a passionate kiss before moving away. "Do NOT open that briefcase, Alright? If something happens, we meet back at the manor." You smile sadly at him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He replies and then moves inside the vent with the briefcase.  
  
The headache is blinding, and you frankly aren't sure how you're able to stand up right now, but with Hazel and Eudora distracted, nobody but you sees Cha-Cha move from the front door and prepares to shoot.   
  
"NO!" You scream and move to tackle Eudora out of the way. There's a flash and the sound of a bullet ricocheting off of something, but with your eyes closed you can't really tell what it was.  
  
You hear the two of them run off, you assume they thought that the two of you were dead already. But somethings different. Your headache is gone. Like you never even had in the first place! "Um...not to be an ass or anything, but I'd like to get up now." You open your eyes and scramble off of Eudora.   
  
Then you do a double take.   
  
There's a blue, nearly-translucent forcefield surrounding you, and looking at your hands you can see them glowing. "What the..." You whisper. From the corner of your eye you can see Diego run into the room calling for Eudora, you can see the two of them talking, she's pointing at you, something about "they saved my life!", but you don't pay any attention to that. All that permeates your thoughts is, _'how the FUCK do I have powers? I shouldn't have them i'm not a... i wasn't even BORN IN '89! I'M NOT FROM THIS UNIVERSE HOW CAN THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!'_  
  
Diego's face is in your line of vision suddenly. "Hey," He quietly says. You look at him and can see the tired smile in his eyes. "You saved Eudora's life. Thank you. But we gotta go before the police get here, alright? Do you think you can walk?"  
  
You try standing and the events of the last few hours suddenly catch up with you, and you find yourself falling to the floor. "I don't think I can move." You whisper. Your head starts swimming. With the blinding headache gone, but the forcefield still in place all the torture you endured over the last few hours suddenly feels more vivid. More painful. There's pain in places you didn't even think would be there, and your pretty sure a few bones are broken.  
  
Diego nods. "Alright, then I guess I gotta carry you. Hang on tight." You whimper a bit as he picks you up bridal style. "Hey." Eudora's voice stops Diego and you both look over at her. "Call me later and let me know how they're doing." Diego nods and the two of you make your way downstairs and to his car. Your vision is starting to go a bit spotty.  
  
"I didn't see Klaus with you...is he...?"  
  
It takes you a minute to answer, There's a throbbing in your ankle that's making it hard to think. You think it might be sprained.  
  
"He made it out before me. I told him to meet me back at the manor if something happened." You laugh deliriously. "I told him I loved him! We're in the middle of getting tortured, and I told him I love him!"  
  
Diego lays you down in the backseat. "Well, did he say it back?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then I don't see the problem. Frankly, it should have happened sooner. The circumstances might have sucked, but you know. At least you both know now." You nod and see Ben sitting on the car floor between the seats. "Hey, Ben." You whisper. "How's Klaussy doing?"  
  
Ben just gives you a grave look. [Y/N], Klaus vanished. He opened the briefcase."  
  
You don't register anything else as your eyes roll back into your head and you pass out from the shock of what you just heard. Or the Pain, you honestly aren't sure which.


	15. Outside Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation is given on multiple fronts, We reunite with our love, And Five is a soft boi with a hard outer shell.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE HARGREEVES (AND LILA)

**Number Five Pt 1**   
**Outside Forces**

***Outside the Lucky Lanes motel, 20 minutes previously***

Klaus gasped as he pushes his way out of the air vent he had been crawling through for the last 20 minutes now. _'Finally!'_ He thought, smiling in giddy excitement, _'Now to get back to my littLe Universe hopper!'  
_  
Klaus kisses the crescent moon necklace he had draped around his neck and looks around. He was in some kind of dingy back alley, the kind not even he would frequent back when he did some...not-so-savory deals. "Where am I?" Klaus breathes.  
  
"Exactly where you need to be." A female voice snaps him to attention and he looks towards the sound. Standing at the other end is a woman with White hair, a 50's style dark green dress with a leather overcoat, and a pair of oversized sunglasses. 'Well, that's kind of a douchey thing to wear in the middle of the night like that' He thinks to himself. "Hello Number Four. Or should I say Klaus?" She continues.  
  
"And who the hell are you?"  
  
The woman smiles as if he told a particularly funny joke. "I'm The Handler. And I believe you have something that belongs to me."  
  
Klaus raises an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"I am of course referring to a certain...Universe Hopper?"  
  
Nobody says anything for a while. The Handler merely continues to smile and raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrows as if to say "Well?" Klaus' face melts into a cool mask of indifference, but inside he was simmering in fury. "What do you want with them?" It takes all his strength not to run and snap her neck.  
  
"Simply put, they're interfering with the natural order of events. They've changed too much-"  
  
"For the BETTER." Klaus butts in. Without you being here, Klaus would have been a brainless junkie hiding from his siblings, using humor and alcohol to cope with the pain and trauma. With you, he's become twice the man he used to be. And nobody is going to take that away from him.  
  
"For you maybe. For us at the Commission, it's an absolute nightmare. Anyway. To make my point painfully clear, I want them. Alive preferably, but Its no skin off my nose if something were to...happen." She waves her hand around vaguely. "And you my dear, are in the way of that."  
  
She pulls out what looks like...oh. Is that a gun? It's a gun. An AK-47 from the looks of it. "Let's rectify that, shall we?" The chipper nature of her voice compared to her actions is horrifying to witness.   
  
Klaus' eyes widen and he quickly dives behind a dumpster to avoid the coming gunfire. The shots ping off the metal but it doesn't deter her. Rather it seems to spur her on, the fire not relenting except for when she goes to reload.  
  
"Klaus!" Ben appears next to him and Klaus looks over at Ben, then the briefcase. Ben seems to sense what Klaus is about to do. "Klaus they said not to! You'll end up in 1968 for who knows how long!" The shots pause, then start up again. The Handlers laughter mixing in with the ensuing gunfire. She seems to be enjoying this!  
  
"But if I don't I'll be shot to death by this crazy bitch! I know if they were here they would understand." He gulps and steels his nerves. Klaus sends Ben a pleading look. "Tell them I'm sorry. And that I love them."  
  
And with those words, he clicks open the latches, and escapes in a flash of blue lightning into the confines of the Vietnam war.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You groan in pain as you come to. Everything hurts. It feels like you've been run through the washing machine on a permanent spin cycle for hours now. Blearily, you open your eyes to see the worried faces of Luther, Diego, and Five surrounding you.   
  
"Welcome back. Thought I lost you for a minute there." Diego's voice is joking but you can tell your little nap back in his car clearly scared the ever loving crap out of him, judging by the tenseness of his shoulders.   
  
"Not entirely sure I want to say I'm glad to be back right now." You try and shift into a sitting position and cry out in pain. Five moves to help you sit up. "What happened?" Luther asks.  
  
You ignore Luther and gravely look at Five. "They know me. I'm a mark."  
  
Five's eyes widen. "What?"  
  
"Klaus and I just spent the last 10-18 hours getting the ever loving crap kicked out of us by Hazel and Cha-Cha. Who," You tack on, "I'm pretty sure hates me for some reason. She was particularly vicious with my torture."  
  
You look down and take stock of the damage. Bruises and cuts mar your skin, there's an especially nasty burn on your arm from when Cha-Cha took a curling iron to your forearm. Your legs are covered in bruises, and your pretty sure you won't be able to eat solid foods without intense nausea for at least a couple weeks. You hope Klaus is...  
  
Oh. Oh no. You remember what Ben had said right before you passed out. _"He's gone. He opened the briefcase."_  
  
You look around and spot Ben looking at the cross-stitch of Diego's mask that Grace had made. "Ben, please tell me you weren't being serious. He didn't...did he?" You were begging that for once, Ben was wrong. That something else happened.  
  
Luther and Diego look confused and slightly angry at the mention of their dead brother. "Did...did they just say, 'Ben?'" Luther asks and Diego nods in affirmation. Five shushes the both of them and waits for your conversation to finish.  
  
Ben nods. "He was being shot at. Some woman called the Handler." Your eyes widen in shock and fear. "She said something about wanting you, that you were changing the timeline too much. And that Klaus was getting in the way."  
  
Ben looks at you dead in the eye. "He wanted me to tell you he was sorry. And that he loves you." You look down, ignoring the confused eyes of everyone around you.  
  
You only had one singular thought right now: You had to get back to the manor.  
  
"I need to get back to the manor." You murmur.  
  
"Not the smartest decision." Five remarks  
  
"Yeah, that's not happening." Diego is adamant on this.   
  
Luther pushes you back onto the bed. "You can barely stand on your own two feet. And what's this about you talking to Ben?" You glance at Luther. Seriously?  
  
"Jesus Christ Luther, They're like Klaus! Get with the program." Five snaps and you glare at Five.   
  
"You knew? And you didn't think to tell me?"  
  
"In fairness, I've been a little bit busy, trying to stop the Apocalypse! And I had assumed you already knew!"  
  
You shake your head in disbelief. Vowing to talk to Five about this later, you look at Luther and Diego and grimace slightly. This wasn't going to be fun.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luther was pacing the boiler room in anger and Diego was leaning against the wall in shock. After you and Five had explained the situation to the two of them, they were understandably upset.   
"So you've known what was going to happen this whole time?!"  
  
"Patch was supposed to die?"  
  
"You can see ghosts? You're like Klaus?"  
  
"Patch was going to die."  
  
"I can't believe nobody told me first. I mean, I'm Number One! I'm supposed to know these things!"  
  
"I'm going to hunt those assholes down and make them pay for hurting the two of you!"  
  
You and Five look at each other and roll your eyes. You knew they wouldn't take it well, but you didn't think it would be this bad.  
  
"Any chance you could blink us out of here and back to the manor? I need to talk to Klaus and I'm sure he should be back by now." Really it was more like a burning need to make sure he was alright, and if your relationship could be salvaged. You wanted to believe that it would still be the same, but...well. You've seen how the series went.  
  
Five side-eyes you. "Yeah, but after? The three of us need to talk about what The Handler wants with you. Because I didn't tell her shit, so how does she know?"  
  
You nod and subtly shit yourself so that you're grasping onto Fives hand behind your back. "Whenever you're ready." You whisper.  
  
Five looks back over at the two other occupants and silently debates on saying anything.   
  
But then realizes he doesn't have the time or the patience for that right now.   
  
With that thought in mind, he blinks the two of you away. Back to Klaus. Back to some semblance of peace. At least for right now.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You fall to your knees the second the two of you reach the foyer. It takes everything in you not to throw up right now. God, how is he able to do this all the damn time? You make yourself stand through sheer force of will, stumbling to the floor only for Five to grab your arm and sling it over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm shocked you're helping me like this." You remark. Five stares ahead, lost in his thoughts. "We're family. All there is to it." That's it? Just that?  
  
Five must have sensed your confusion because the next second he quietly explained. "In the Apocalypse," He began, "You didn't just treat me like some super-fan, or a failure in mastering his powers of time travel. I was just...Five. A kid. Someone who needed the affection and care he never received from his own dad. And sure, my siblings love me. I don't doubt that. But you understood...understand me in a way they never could. Hell, you even gave me a name." You stopped Five once the two of you reached the bedroom hallway. He lets you attempt to walk on your own and when it looks like you aren't going to stumble and fall over the two of you continue on. "Of course," Five tacks on, "If you breath a word of this to anyone other than Klaus I'll deny everything and make you regret ever being born." His tone is casual but you know he means business.  
  
"I just have one question." you state.  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Oh ha, ha." You snark. "You said I gave you a name. What was it?"  
  
Five looks down, an almost proud smile on his too young face. "Aidan."  
  
"Aidan, huh? Heh." You laugh, "Its actually fitting."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You both make it to the door to Klaus' room and stop at the trail of bloody footprints leading from the bathroom. Frowning in worry, you hobble a little bit faster to his room and notice the door is open so you cautiously make your way over to the doorframe and lean on it.   
  
Inside, Klaus is sighing in frustration, trying to scratch an itch he just can't reach and you can't help but smile in amusement. "Need some help with that?" You jokingly ask.  
  
Klaus' head snaps over to the door fast enough you were worried he might get whiplash, and the biggest, goofiest smile graces his beautiful face. "[Y/N], my little Universe Hopper." He whispers. Slowly, as if not to startle you he makes his way over to where you were leaning.   
  
He has no shirt on, so you can clearly see the defined tone of muscles he must have gained in '68. You look at the tattoos, the skull on his shoulder looks the same, but somethings different about the Tibetan pyramid. The design looks off, and on his left pectoral is a new tattoo you don't remember him getting.  
  
It's a crescent moon, with a trail of stars going downwards towards his heart. Simple, but the meaning is blatantly obvious. He notices you staring at it. "I always said you were my moon and stars." He jokes, but then grows serious. "I never meant to open the briefcase. You know that, right?" You nod and try and blink away the tears.   
  
"Ben explained what happened." You said. "I...Has...I mean...do you-" You couldn't get the words out. This was harder than you thought it would be.   
  
Klaus puts his finger on your lips to silence you.  
  
"I swore, the first thing I would do when I came back and saw you again, would be to kiss you until you couldn't remember your name." He leans forward so that your faces are centimeters apart. "And I intent to make good on that promise, darling."  
  
And as he slants his lips over yours, you allow him to drag you into his bedroom, where he proceeds to shut the door away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
You both don't plan on leaving that room for a good, long, while.


	16. A semblance of peace in an otherwise chaotic world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five interrogates Klaus and the reader, Diego admits to caring about us more than we thought, And our powers begin to truly manifest.

**Number Five Pt 2**   
**A semblance of peace in an otherwise chaotic world**

The aftermath of your tearful reunion brings you both to his bed, cradling each other, afraid that if you move you might not see the other person again. You're idly tracing the crescent moon tattoo on his chest with a contented smile on your face, while laying on his chest. You look up and see he has the same smile, a lit cigarette between his lips and...oh.  
You notice the Dog tags. Klaus catches you eyeing them. "You have questions, Leibe. I know you do."  
  
"Did..." You have to gulp and try again. "Did you and Dave ever...?" The implication is pretty obvious.  
  
Klaus starts laughing. Okay, legit serious question and he laughs. Post-coital bliss or no, you're about to deck the idiot for laughing at a question like that. You raise an eyebrow and Klaus' laughter dies off abruptly. "Oh. You were serious."  
  
"Yeah." You sass, "I was."  
  
Klaus uses one hand to take the cigarette out of his mouth and the other to run his fingers through your hair, "Leibe, what Dave and I had...It was never sexual, or romantic. Don't get me wrong, that's not for lack of trying on his part."  
  
"Can't really blame him..." You mutter.  
  
"Nor I! But he quickly got the picture once I started talking about you. And believe me, I never went a day without talking about you. Eventually everyone in my regiment got sick of hearing about "His damn moon and stars!"" Klaus throws in a silly sort of army general voice and it makes you giggle.  
  
You can see something shining in the soft glow of the fairy-lights and you move his dog tags to see.   
  
It's the same necklace you had given him the other night. Rusted a bit, but it was still there.  
  
"I never took it off you know." You look up and see Klaus has a sad smile on his face. You smile back and move in to kiss him again when there's a pounding on your door.   
  
You can hear Five's voice through the door. "Are you two decent yet, or should I just wait for the Apocalypse to kill us all so you can have a quickie?"

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After changing into some proper clothing, you move to open the door and let Five in. "Thanks for not popping in unannounced like you usually do." Klaus drawls.  
  
"Yes well...I'd rather not burn my corneas with the sight of you two having sex."  
  
"Tetchy." You remark.  
  
"Anyways," Five steers the conversation back. "I know we all know you travelled back in time to Vietnam. Question is, how long?"   
  
Klaus takes a puff of his cigarette. "10 months. Give or take." You nod, "That lines up with the shows events." Five nods.  
  
"Okay, bigger question. Why? What happened the moment you escaped from the motel?" Five's question made you curious, what exactly DID happen, because outside of Ben you don't have much information.  
  
Klaus just scoffs, "Your former boss, when she realized I wasn't gonna hand [Y/N] off like some kind of car salesman, she decided to gun me down! I barely escaped with my life! She FORCED me to open the briefcase, or risk dying in some dingy back alley!" Klaus is pissed off, and rightfully so. You would be too after finding out your lover has some kind of hit out on them, and that your brother used to work for them to boot!  
  
"But why? It doesn't make any sense! I never breathed a word about [Y/N] to the Handler so how does she know who you are?"  
  
"I have a theory." You announce. Both sets of eyes turn to you and you move to sit on the bed next to Klaus, throwing your arm around his shoulders. You look between the two of them. "The infinite switchboard?" Five blanches at the implication.  
  
"What's that?" Klaus asks. "It lets you see changes to the timelines." Five answers, his face looking paler than usual. "Specifically anomalies. There's every possibility that she saw you when she was looking to recruit me." Five's gaze snaps to Klaus. "What did you do with the briefcase? Where is it?" He demands.  
  
Klaus' gaze turns sheepish under Five's scrutiny. "I may have had a mental breakdown and um...destroyed it."  
  
"You WHAT!?"  
  
"Listen! I had just lost my best friend, I wasn't in a very mentally healthy place, Alright?" You rub Klaus' shoulder in comfort. While you were glad to know him and Dave were still friends, it hurt you to know he still went through all that trauma.  
  
Five snarls at Klaus. "We could have used that briefcase to start over! Now I have to come up with a new plan to save all of our asses and-"  
  
Klaus' hands are starting to shake and you decide to end this conversation before it gets ugly. "Five." Five's looks over at you and sees the exhaustion and terror in both of your eyes. "Interrogations over, dude. We don't have the energy for this. I know you have something up your sleeve, so if you need help, come talk to me. But right now?" Your gaze is on Klaus, and it's clear he's trying desperately not to break down. He must be having a flashback. "He needs me more."  
  
You stand up and pull Klaus with you to the door. You pause just before leaving, refusing to look at Five. "Don't think this'll get you out of talking about my powers that I suddenly got. I need to know more." You lower your head. "This whole thing is scaring me, Five. I'm worried I'm only making things worse by being here. The timelines are getting skewed the longer I'm here. I'm starting to think the apocalypse won't be the least of your concerns the longer I'm here."  
  
You leave him to ponder your words and leave with Klaus, grabbing his army jacket along the way.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You lead Klaus around the manor towards the foyer, passing Pogo tinkering with Grace along the way. He sends you a grave look and you have to look away. It was like you were a child again, being scolded by your father for something you had no part in.  
  
You and Klaus reach the broken chandelier on the floor. "What happened here?" He wonders.  
  
"There you are!" Diego's voice reaches you and you both turn to see him walking up to you with determination. "Listen, the next time you and Five jump away like that, let one of us know, alright? We got worried something happened to you." You raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Okay, _I_ got worried." He amends. Diego looks to Klaus next. "You look like shit."  
  
"Diego!" You scold and Klaus stands up a little straighter. "I have severe PTSD, and depression, not to mention both of us dealing with a round of torture, but hey! Thanks for noticing." His voice is casual mixed with some kind of acidic sarcasm. He notices the bags Diego's holding, "Where are you going?" Diego immediately shoots him down. "Nope!"

"What?"  
  
"I'm not giving you guys a ride, ask them to do it." He points to you and you scoff. "Dude, what part of 'Different universe, no identification.' Did you not get? I get pulled over, I'm fucked."  
"Yeah, and you know what happens when I drive, Di." Diego and you both start at the new nickname Klaus gave him. That...that was new. Neither the show, nor the comics gave him that nickname. So when the hell did Klaus decide to start using it?   
  
You didn't hear the last part of their conversation, but notice Klaus pat you on the shoulder and walk off, leaving you with Diego. "Has he ever...?" You start.  
  
Diego shakes his head. "No, at least, not that I can remember."  
  
Ugh, things are getting too wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey for your liking.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two of you had crammed into the backseat of Diego's car as he drove around. Klaus has been staring morosely through the window while you were curled up under his arm, offering what comfort you could.  
  
"Wow, this is a first." Diego finally remarks. "My brother Klaus is silent. Last time you were this quiet we were twelve. Ran down the stairs wearing Graces heels, tripped over, and broke your jaw. How long was it wired shut again?"  
  
"Eight weeks." Klaus sighs out and you interlock your fingers together. He wasn't chugging vodka from the bottle, which was good, but his current mood still had you worried. You look down and stifle a gasp.   
  
there was a blue shimmer coming from the hand you didn't have laced with Klaus.  
  
"Hey...Just drop us off here." You look up to see the car parked in front of a VFW bar. Wait. He said "Us?" Does that mean he wants you with him? You look over to Diego and see a worried look on his face. "You sure you're okay, man?"   
  
"I never said I was." Is his only reply and exits the car.   
  
You get out to follow him and the sounds of "Memory bound" permeate your ears. You stuff the hand that's glowing blue into your pocket and vow to talk with Klaus or Five about it later.   
  
Klaus had been over at the bar for a hot minute grabbing a couple of shots for you both and looks up when he sees you coming his way. "For a minute there I thought you weren't going to follow."  
  
"Yes, because I had full intentions of leaving you at this shit-hole." You dryly reply.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time someone's done that." He remarks.  
  
After you take your "Liquid confidence" He drags you over to the wall of medals and photos. Everything looks mostly the same as it did in the show, the photo of Dave and Klaus standing strong and resolute. Klaus trails his fingers down the picture and it looks like it's taking everything in him not to cry.  
  
"Hey Dave. I brought you my moon. Just like I said." His head bows and he clutches onto your hand even tighter. You take a risk and pull him into a hug. Klaus trembles and shudders and you can hear the staccato rhythm in his chest. He must be having an episode. He grabs on and holds you with every fiber of his being, his long arms wrapping around you and you hear soft sobs coming from his chest.  
  
There's a pressure on your shoulder and you look over to see Diego gazing at you both worriedly. Klaus sighs and pushes you away, but keeps hold of your hand while going back over to the picture. "Just go away, please."  
  
"Not until you talk to me."  
  
Klaus sighs. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Hey, guys." You and Diego turn and see a big, biker dude with white hair and beard come up to your little "breakdown circle".  
  
"This bar? It's for vets only." Oh dear. You remember where this scene went. You look down to see the blue on your hand beginning to glow brighter and you shove it further into your pocket.  
  
"I am a vet." Klaus blithely replies.  
  
"Really?" Beardy chuckles. "Where'd you serve?"   
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"You got balls comin' in here, pretending your one of us!"  
  
"Okay, look!" You butt in, you were not having a bar brawl right now, not with your hand turning into something...weird. "He's just had a few one too many, he lost a relative in Vietnam, let's just calm down, alright?"  
  
"Exactly," Diego adds, "Let's just call it a day, all go our own way."  
  
"Sure thing." Beardy agrees.  
  
"Thank you." You breathe and turn to Klaus. "Come on, sweetie..."  
  
"As long as you apologize."  
  
Klaus giggles and you just sigh and hang your head. This was going exactly how you feared it would.  
  
"Fine." Diego decides to take control on this one. "He's sorry, they're sorry, I'm sorry, we're all sorry. So...are we good?" A beat passes. "I wanna hear him say it." Goddammit beardy cut us a break why don't you?  
  
"Hey, man, I'm just trying to..."  
  
"No, no. He's right, Diego." Klaus interrupts him. You growl to yourself and feel the blue light getting stronger. 'Hell of a time for this to be happening!'  
  
"He's right. He's right. I'd like to apologize..." Oh please don't do it.  
  
"That you..." Come on god grant us this one freebie!  
  
"Are depriving some VILLAGE of their IDIOT!" Goddammit Klaus!  
  
 _'Alright you know what? Screw this.'_  
You move to stand in between Klaus and beardy and right when his fist was about to make contact with your face, a blue forcefield emerged from your body and threw him across the bar. You look down in shock and see your hands are glowing blue and pulsating, almost like Fives when he tries to force a spatial jump.   
  
You feel Klaus grab your arm and tug you away from the situation, but all you can think about is how Klaus is going to react. In the back of your mind you know that he wouldn't care, that he'll love you no matter what, but it takes a backseat to the Rejection Dysphoria that's starting to rear it's ugly head again.  
  
 _'Oh, God. What the hell is happening to me?'_


	17. I was promised an explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hit our breaking point, get shot, and Klaus has some more unintentional clairvoyance

**Number Five Pt 3  
**   
**I was promised an explanation**

You don't remember being pushed into the backseat with Klaus, or even the car driving off to who knows where (though the back of your mind assumes it would be Griddys). It felt like you were drowning, lost in a sea of your own dark thoughts. All you could do is stare blankly ahead, and Diego and Klaus gazed at you worriedly. Diego pulls into Griddys parking lot and turns the engine off.  
  
"Are they okay?" He whispers. Klaus just shakes his head.  
  
"I think they're dissociating."  
  
"Well, how would you know?" counters Diego. Klaus merely stares at him with a tired glare. "Look me in the eyes and ask that question again."  
  
"Would you two shut up, I'm not dissociating." You grumble and look at Klaus' worried gaze. "You...kinda were, liebling." Klaus holds his hands up as if to stave off an argument. "Which is perfectly okay! You're discovering that you have a kind of power you didn't think possible! Anyone would be scared and terrified and...probably zone out to oblivion in your shoes!"  
  
"Klaus. I can see ghosts. I can project a forcefield around my body that repels threats, and I've been tortured to hell and back. All in the span of a few days. You both are lucky I haven't found a liquor store and drank it yet." Beside you Klaus winces in sympathy. He knows exactly what your going through...save the whole forcefield projecting bit. He knows what that can do to a person.  
  
He's going to make sure you don't deal with this alone like he did growing up.  
  
"Yeah, about that...How did you do the whole...forcefield thing back at the bar? And at the motel, you had this...light surrounding you." Diego questions and you merely shrug your shoulders and look back at the donut shop. "I honestly can't tell you."  
  
"Well, try."   
  
You grit your teeth and shake your head in aggravation. "You think it's that easy? I can't just...explain it! I don't even what it is I can do!" You shout and heave a heavy sigh through your nose. "Look, you want the rundown from my point of view? Fine. I started getting massive headaches starting from the giant ass fight you and Luther had back at the funeral. Then it kept building. And building. And building. Until Back at the motel when I saved your ex-girlfriends life. Now, the headaches are gone but in its place is...THIS!" And you throw up a glowing fist for emphasis.  
  
"I don't know how to control it, I don't know what caused it, I don't even know what it IS. Look, if you want answers, go talk to Five cause he apparently knows more about me than even I do."   
And with that you bury your head in your hands and quietly let the tears slip out. Diego is quiet, looking out at the windshield and Klaus is rubbing your shoulder in comfort. He can feel the tenseness in your shoulders and vows to get you a proper massage later tonight.  
  
"And what about you, tough guy?" Klaus' gaze snaps over to Diego's. "What about me?"  
  
"Don't try and hide it. I saw you in there, you were crying like a baby!"  
  
"Because I lost someone!" Klaus snaps. "My best friend, my confidant, the one who gave me hope where there was none!"   
  
You lift your gaze from your hands to see Hazel leaving the shop and entering his car. "Diego." You start, "Yeah, I see him." He cuts you off and starts the car back up and begins to tail him.  
  
It's quiet for a minute, and Klaus leans down so Diego can't hear your conversation. "Once we get back, I'm running you a hot bubble bath, getting you some herbal tea, and then I'm going to give you a back massage so good, you'll feel boneless for days."  
  
You nearly moan in anticipation. "You have no idea how good that sounds right now."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It felt like hours that the three of you had been sitting hiding behind some ice cream truck, waiting for something to happen after Diego had planted tracking devices under their car. When the curtain opened briefly and Hazels head popped out, you nearly cried in relief. "Bingo." Diego smirks, and starts getting his knives ready.  
  
"You do know that killing these people is not gonna make you feel any better." Klaus remarks.  
  
"Yeah, but when it's done, I'm gonna sleep like a baby."  
  
You scoff out an "Yeah, sure you will."  
  
He looks to the two of you next. "Stay in the car, both of you." You don't have the words to encapsulate how stupid of an idea that it.  
  
Klaus' jaw drops open. "What are you talking about? These guys tortured me and [Y/N]! And I need to make sure they pay for that."  
  
"I have a plan." And Diego exits the car, not seeing you silently mocking his "I have a plan" from the backseat.  
  
After a couple of moments you sigh and roll your neck. "Ready for this?" You breathe out.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Klaus replies and the two of you exit the car, ready to take on whatever bullshit life was about to throw at you. Again.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diego is so absorbed in tailing Hazel that he doesn't notice the two of you following him until you reach the top of the steps.  
  
"So, what exactly is the plan here, big guy?" Jumping, Diego scowls at the both of you, tired, and right now, unrepentant assholes just trying to their family safe.   
  
"I told you both to wait in the car."  
  
"Yeah, but you also told me licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes, so..."  
  
You scrunch your nose up in disgust. "Ew." You can't even imagine how unsanitary that would be.  
  
"We were eight."  
  
Klaus merely raises his eyebrows as if to say "Again, so?"   
  
This whole scene is beginning to feel off. You don't know what it is, exactly, but right now you feel like one of those really crappy amusement park rides. You look okay from the outside, but one wrong move and the whole thing comes apart.  
  
Shrugging, Klaus moves to walk ahead of Diego when he's pulled back with a hand around his arm. "Uh-Uh, Uh-Uh. Not happening." Diego scolds and drags the two of you downstairs.  
  
"What? Come on!"   
  
"For once, I need you both to listen to me, okay? Now, go back to the car. If I don't come out in two minutes, that means I'm probably dead."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"That happens, go get help, okay?"   
  
Klaus just sighs out an affirmative while you roll your eyes. Yeah, no. Not happening.  
  
You wait for Diego to go back upstairs before turning to Klaus. "I dunno about you, but I'm not standing here with my thumb up my ass, doing nothing."  
  
Klaus smiles and throws an arm around your shoulders, "And that, my dear, is one of the many reasons why I love you." The two of you start walking upstairs again. "So what's YOUR plan then? Gonna, save Di from some gunfire with your...walking forcefield?"  
  
You glance at Klaus with wide eyes, how did he...? "Yeah, something like that."  
  
The sound of a revving engine causes you both to double time it back to Diego just as Cha-Cha starts shooting at him, and you jump in front of him, throwing your hands out.   
  
The sound of bullets ricocheting around your forcefield causes you to look behind you, at the shocked faces of Klaus and Diego, but you didn't care about that right now. "Holy shit, did you guys see that?!"  
  
"You saved me." Diego mumbles. You smirk over at him and put your hands on your hips, "Hell yeah, I did. Bet you're glad we didn't listen now, huh?"  
  
"Holy shit, [Y/N], You're bleeding." Klaus' words and his pointing causes you to look over at your left shoulder. There's a patch of red beginning to form and at first you wonder why it didn't hurt.  
  
And then it began to burn.  
  
You've never really been shot before. You've been shot AT. But never shot. But this sensation - like an aching, burning pain that just wouldn't stop no matter what you did?  
  
Yeah, you'd give anything to not experience it again.  
  
"Shit, they're getting away." Diego leave the two of you to run down at get to the car while Klaus helps you downstairs. "Why didn't the forcefield block this?" You wonder.  
  
"Well, maybe it's instinctual. I mean, in your show, did Diego die up there?"  
  
"I...well. No. Just shot in the arm."   
  
Klaus shrugs. "Then it might be the same way. Your mind knew he was gonna be alright, so it didn't try as hard to keep the field up." You stop at the bottom of the steps and stare at Klaus.  
  
"That...is remarkably insightful. Are you sure you're not clairvoyant?"  
  
"Somedays I wonder..." Klaus sighs.  
  
When you both make it over to Diego he's already crouched over the tires. You can hear the air hissing out and you idly kick one of the tires.   
  
"So, what's phase two of your "Master plan" now, chief?" You joke. Diego just shoots you a glare without any real heat behind it. "Shut up."  
  
Klaus holds up a finger. "I have an idea!" The two of you look over and Klaus points the same finger at the ice cream truck. "Anyone up for ice cream?"  
  
You and Diego glance at each other, then shrug. Better than nothing, you suppose.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this, I REALLY don't like this!"  
  
"Oh, stop it, My little Universe Hopper! You'll be fine!"  
  
You glare at Klaus from your position in his lap. "I'm sitting in your lap, with a bullet wound in my shoulder, and you're DRIVING. In what way is this fine?!"  
"Shut up and go faster!" Diego orders and you just flip him off.  
  
You had all piled into the truck and were following the tracking device planted on Hazels car. Soon enough you find yourselves on a long stretch of highway leading to...who the fuck knows where.  
  
After a few minutes you squint as you see two cars coming up in the distance. "Oh, we're gonna need music for this!" You mumble and quickly find the jingle button.  
  
Flight of the Valkyries felt very appropriate for this situation.  
  
You drive by Five and Luther and time briefly slows down for a moment. Klaus waves at the two of them, beaming like an idiot, while you simply do a two fingered salute. From your position you can see Luther start to wave back.  
  
Diego's "Go faster!" speeds time back up and you see Ben pop in. "WHEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
"Really?! You pick NOW to pop in!?" You shout, hell of a time to show up, Ben!  
  
Cha-Cha shouts something that you couldn't hear but you DID see the bullets start flying. You duck your head down to avoid the gunfire when it stopped a second later and you rammed into their car. You cry out in pain from the bullet wound being smashed against the dashboard.  
  
You look around for and spot Luther running over to help pull you three out, but no Five. "Where's Five?" You ask and Luther stops for a second and looks around himself.   
"I don't know, he was just here!"  
  
Klaus grabs your hand the second you're out of the truck and pulls you into a standing position. "Never mind that!" Diego shouts, "Let's go! Move!"  
  
You all manage to hobble back to Reginalds car and cram in. Luther in the drivers seat with, You, Klaus and Diego in the back. Ben SOMEHOW still manages to get shotgun.  
  
"Let's go!" He cheers and pats the dashboard excitedly. You and Klaus look back and Flip off Hazel and Cha-Cha, you giving her an extra middle finger as insult to injury.  
  
Turning back around you give a tired laugh and pull Klaus in for a celebratory kiss.  
  
You feel something in your pocket and when you reached in and pulled it out it was a note. _'I'll be back soon. Stay safe. 5.'_ You can only rest your head back against the seat and close your eyes.  
  
You just wanna get home so you can have that bubble bath.


	18. Don't put the blame on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Blame is placed, the reader snaps under the pressure, and the reality of the situation finally sets in

**The Day that wasn't Pt 1**   
  


"Ah, careful, please! I'd like to keep this arm, if you don't mind!" You hissed and pulled back as Klaus wrapped another bandage around your wounded shoulder. After your bath and subsequent massage, the next morning he had offered to wrap up your wound, so it wouldn't get infected. You both were currently in the bathroom across the hall, with you sitting on the sink.  
  
Klaus was looking rather distracted at the moment and was constantly staring off into space. "Sorry. I'm trying to be a...good...medic. Oh god!" He suddenly lurches over the toilet and begins dry heaving.  
  
"Klaus!" You rush over and offer him support, cradling his face in your hands. "What's going on? Talk to me."  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing! I'm fine, I swear." Klaus tries to push you away, but you hold tighter and force him to look in your eyes. "Klaus." You kiss his forehead. "Your skin is clammy, you're sweating like crazy, and you've got really bad nausea. Be honest with me. PTSD?"  
  
For a hot minute Klaus just stares at you until he eventually nods. "Yeah, I uh...um." He waves his hands vaguely around his head. "Bit of a flashback there. Sorry."   
  
You shake your head and move in to hug him. "Klaus, never apologize for something like that, okay? All we can do now, is work to move past it." He holds you tight, afraid to let go.  
"Guys!" Ben phases through the door, out of breath and panting. "Luther's on his way, thought you should know."  
  
You both nod and move to finish bandaging your shoulder when there's a pounding on the door. Annoyed, Klaus calls out a "Busy!" to hopefully get him to go away, but no such luck.  
  
Luther opens the door and spots the two of you. You, clad in a pair of denim capris and a crop top, and Klaus with his usual green army jacket and a palm tree tank top with his lace up pants.  
  
"Oh good you're both up. We need to talk. You two, me, and the others. So meet me in the living room." You choose to ignore Luther to instead make sure Klaus is okay, he's being more gentle with the bandages, but you can see a slight tremor in his hands.  
  
"Like now-ish?"  
  
Klaus slams the bandage tape on the sink. "Yeah, that sounds like a real rager, but our schedules already chock full."  
  
"Yeah, there's no time for that. The worlds ending in three days. Which I'm sure you both are already well aware of." With a grave look at you, Luther exits the bathroom.  
  
"You don't think...?" You can't finish the thought.  
  
"Nah, I mean, Aside from the whole...universe thing, and the fictional thing, how much could they know?"  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allison had stopped the two of you before entering the living room. She held out two cups of coffee and had a sheepish smile on her face. "Peace offering?"  
  
"Allison, what did you do?" You asked and the sheepish smile turned shameful.  
  
"I...may have...told everyone about that you both knew about the apocalypse long before anyone else. And that...You...know us from a television show/comic book?"  
  
Oh great. This is just what you need. "So basically what your saying is that we should be expecting an interrogation in there?" Klaus pretty much summed it up and you were about to do an about turn and just go back to bed.  
  
"More or less."  
  
And she wasn't exactly wrong. Luckily Luther knew about the Apocalypse as well, so the only people who were really out of the loop were Diego and Vanya.  
  
And Diego had some opinions to voice.   
  
"So you all knew about this? What the hell?!" Diego shouted.   
  
"Three days left already? I thought we had more time." You mumbled. Your shoulder wound is starting to burn and you wince in pain. Nobody seems to notice.  
  
"Okay, calm down, Diego, I only found out yesterday myself. And it wasn't even from this one," Luther pointed at you and you stuck your tongue out at him, "It was from Five. That...and that we weren't supposed to blame [Y/N] for not saying. He told them not to say anything." Bullshit lies, but you weren't about to correct him. Five essentially saved your ass with that one.  
  
"Yeah but can we trust Five? I don't know if you've noticed, but he and [Y/N] seem a little" Allison lets out a low whistle and makes "cuckoo" motion with her hands. You let out an affronted noise.  
"Excuse you, I am perfectly sane, thank you very much!"  
  
All of the siblings give you a dead stare.  
  
"[Y/N], you're from another universe." - Allison  
  
"Who know us from a comic turned television show" - Luther  
  
"And know the events of the future and just now discovered you have powers, while also being in love with this one here" - Diego points a knife at Klaus who leans on your shoulder  
"Face it, Leibe, You and Five are our little Psychos." Klaus gives you a sweet grin and you scoff and push him off of you. "You guys are all assholes."  
  
"If he wasn't trying to stop an apocalypse from happening, those two lunatics wouldn't be chasing him." Luther surmised and you shook your head.   
  
"That's why they were after him?" Diego's question causes you to shrink into yourself a bit, he notices and gives you a hard stare.   
  
"Yeah that's not...entirely true."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"They mean, those assholes that kidnapped the two of us-"Klaus points between the two of you, "-they were after [Y/N] as well as Five. And they caused me to time travel to Vietnam." Allison and Luther's jaws drop open. Klaus did what now?!  
  
Allison shakes her head and looks to Luther, "We're going to talk about that later, but for now, what did Five even see?"  
  
You and Luther share an awkward look. You don't think you ever mentioned...EVERYTHING...that was in the apocalypse scenes. And for good reason. _'Hey so I found your corpses in the rubble'_ probably wouldn't run too well.  
  
"Uhh... Apparently, we all fought together against whoever was responsible." You quickly look away. "Okay, so here's the plan. Uh, we go through dad's research..."  
Almost all at once everyone started protesting and Klaus' voice ended up shining through.  
  
"Hold on, wait a tick, wait a tick, wait a tick. What actually happened the first time around?"  
  
"Yeah," Diego adds, "What are you not telling us? Come on big boy, spit it out."  
  
Oh for the love of... "You died!" You shout out. Luther might be an ass some days but you weren't going to put him through this any more than he already has.  
  
"Wait, what?" Klaus asks.  
  
"You all...died. Alright? Five finds your corpses in the rubble of the Icarus theater along with the rest of the damn planet. All life on earth over, done. Poof. Luther I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to drag-"  
  
"You were there." Luther cuts in and I'm sorry what now? "I...what?"  
  
He takes a sip of coffee and refuses to look at you. "Five told me. Apparently, he found you with a shield surrounding you, clutching Klaus' hand, chanting "I love you, i'm so sorry."" You look down to see you had subconsciously grabbed Klaus' hand and he squeezed it while interlocking your fingers.  
  
"Did you not know?" Allison asks. You shake your head. "He told me I survived, but he never mentioned the finer details of it." In fact you always thought that Five had been talking about a different version of you, one that had done this song and dance routine before. You never thought that he had seen a version of you that had already established a life here.   
This suddenly made things so much more real. And you were petrified of what that meant.  
  
"Hey." Vanya's voice brought you out of your darkening thoughts and you all looked over at her and...Fuck. She still ended up with Leonard? You thought taking the power playbook out of the equation would help, but it seems like it didn't do anything at all. "What's going on?"  
  
None of you have the guts to say anything. You spent your entire time here telling yourself you were going to treat Vanya better, try and involve her, only to go the same route as her siblings and play the exclusion game. You suddenly felt like the worlds biggest douchebag.  
  
"Its...a family matter." Allison eventually gets out. "A family matter." Vanya smiles but there's no warmth behind it. "So of course you couldn't be bothered to include me. But you include them? Who isn't even part of this family?" Vanya points at you and you look down, shamefaced. "Woah, hey! [Y/N] is part of this family, and it's not like that -" Vanya doesn't let Luther finish.  
  
"Don't let me interrupt." Allison moves to try and explain and you tune everything out. All you can do is try and stem the tears before they roll over and alert everyone.  
  
Klaus, like always - you swear its like a sixth sense of his - notices and pulls you into his arms, rubbing your arms with his hands and intertwining your fingers. "Hey, you know she doesn't mean it. She's just upset." He whispers to you. You shake your head. "Klaus, she's still with Leonard. Which means my plan didn't work. I don't know what to do." You look over at him, he still has a smug look on his face and his eyes snap over to you. There's a crazed look in them underneath that kind exterior that is legitimately scaring you.  
  
"I have been left out of everything for as long as I can remember. And I used to think it was dads fault, but he's dead so it turns out you guys are the assholes! I mean, you include them, over your own sister? Who you've known barely a week? Just because they're dating Klaus. What, do they have powers too?" Nobody looks at her or says anything. You can't move. Your frozen to the spot like a deer in headlights. Vanya just scoffs and with an "Unbelievable." storms off.  
  
Allison nervously bites her thumbnail. "I need to find her and explain."  
  
"No wait, there isn't time." Luther stops her in her tracks and Allison turns around to face him. "We need to figure out what causes the Apocalypse."  
  
You look up and then see all eyes are on you. "What?" You demand. Luther gives you an an affronted look.  
  
"What do you mean, what? You know what causes the apocalypse, right? So tell us." You shake your head. "Believe me, you'd be happier not knowing." And he would be too. To have the knowledge that you just let the cause of the apocalypse walk out that door, and you couldn't do anything to stop her? It's...heartbreaking.  
  
Luther goes to say something probably unintentionally offensive and you get ready to have to play another rousing game of _"hey guess what guys it's not my damn job to give you all the answers!"_  
  
"Hold on. Hold the phone, We all died fighting this thing the first time around, remember?" Klaus stops Luther from a potential argument from brewing between the two of you.  
  
"Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?" Diego's words make you rub your face and sigh through your nose.  
  
"Five and [Y/N]. We didn't have one of them last time." You look up sharply and narrow your eyes at Luther. Nani the fuck?   
  
Wincing, you hunch over at the burning sensation crawling up your shoulder and move over to the couch. Nobody, yet again, seems to notice.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" You nearly jump from hearing Bens voice come up beside you. "You don't look so hot."  
  
"Yeah," You murmur. "I don't feel so hot either." You have to stifle a cry when the burning begins to turn to stabbing. Ben shoots you a concerned look and moves a little closer. "You don't have to go through this alone." Looking over at Klaus, Ben holds up a finger and moves over to him. You can't tell what they're talking about, but you hazard a guess when Klaus FINALLY looks over and sees you clutching your shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" You can only glare at him for asking such a stupid question. Klaus winces and mutters a "Yeah, sorry. Stupid question. Of course you aren't. Umm...do you want to...go upstairs for a bit? Something important I need to talk to you about."  
  
Letting out an, "Uh, okay?", You allow Klaus to help you up and both begin moving when Luther shouts out "Klaus!" You stand still and let Klaus do his dramatic exit thingie. You don't have the strength to deal with this right now.  
  
"Yeah! Sorry."  
  
"So, what? You're giving up on the world too?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Mm-hmm."  
  
"And you, [Y/N]? Are you seriously going to just do nothing? I - you know how this ends you can stop it before anything happens! I mean...why even be a part of this if you're just going to ignore it?" Luther comes from a place of care, you know this deep down, like REALLY deep, but right now you've got a probably infected gunshot wound, budding powers you don't know how to control and a target on your back. At some point, you're going to snap.  
  
You just didn't think it would be now.   
  
You spin around, ignoring the stab and glare at Luther with tears in your eyes. "Are you fucking KIDDING ME? Ignore it? I have been doing everything BUT ignore it!" Luther opens his mouth but with a "SHUT UP I AM NOT DONE TALKING LUTHER HARGREEVES!" he quickly closes it again. Allison and Klaus' jaws are open and they look to each other in shock. They've never seen you get like this before.  
  
You slowly stalk up to him. "I have been in this universe for a little over 2 months now. In that time, I have met the love of my life, been kidnapped, tortured, discovered I have powers that I shouldn't even possess, been SHOT, been shot AT, and proclaimed my love, all within the last 5 days. And do you know what I discovered? Having the knowledge to stop something DOESN'T DO A DAMN THING. No matter what I do, I can't win! So don't fucking put the blame on me, Luther. I've been through hell and back for this family."  
  
You can feel the tears sliding down your face but you don't even try to wipe them away. You look away from everyone, but you can feel their stares. "I watched this show, empathized with all of you, and all I ever wanted was to be a part of it. I wanted to know what it was like to have people in my corner! To have someone actually give a damn about me, even if they didn't want something in return. I wanted the bond you all shared but you know what? I'm done. I'm done trying. Because it seems like no matter what I do the blame always gets thrown back at me, and the end result still stays the same."   
  
Turning around you move to leave, passing Klaus on your way. He grabs your hand and you clutch onto it like a lifeline. "I'm going to spend my remaining days with the one person who gives a damn about me. ME! Not just what I can do to benefit them. Let the Apocalypse come. I'm done trying."  
  
And with that you and Klaus leave, moving upstairs in the hopes for some peace and quiet, for whatever he wanted to talk to you about.  
  
It didn't matter to you anymore. Nothing did.


	19. My memories are an open wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into the readers backstory, get knotty with Klaus and Diego, and a key personality shift begins to manifest

**The day that wasn't Pt 2**

You and Klaus were both were silent as you traversed the steps upstairs. You didn't know what you were feeling. On the one hand, maybe you shouldn't have snapped at Luther. His heart was in the right place, and he was probably stressed out about everyone ditching him to do god knows what while they still had the time.  
  
But that still doesn't give him the right to say those things. To say that you didn't care would be a grievous understatement on his part.  
  
You were so lost in thought you nearly didn't notice Klaus had stopped near Diego's room, and that Klaus had...a length of rope? When did he get that? You have to quickly back up to avoid ramming into him. "Klaus? Why are we-" and then grunt in shock as your slammed into the wall, Klaus' face inches away from yours, with his hands planted firmly on your shoulders. He takes extra care not to jostle the wounded one.  
  
"Did you mean it? What you said earlier, about me being the love of your life. Did you mean it?" His eyes are hopeful, but guarded. Like he almost afraid of the answer. You nod softly and reach up to cradle a cheek with your hand. "Of course I did. Everything I said to Luther in there, was the truth." He holds your hand and leans into it, closing his eyes. "Klaus, what is this about?"  
  
He looks away, back towards Diego's room. God you hope he isn't listening right now. "I didn't really have the time to explain...but I started using again when I was in Vietnam."  
  
Your eyes widen in shock. "What?! What did you take?"  
  
"Morphine mostly, but I'm pretty sure ecstasy and LSD was slipped in a couple of times." The words are casually thrown out, but he refuses to look at you, almost afraid of your reaction. "I just...why? Why would you do that?"  
  
Klaus sharply looks back at you. "You think I CHOSE that? It was fucking forced down my throat! I finally hit that place where I didn't want to be numb anymore and the Government told me no. Yet again, another authority figure dictated my autonomy! And without you there to keep the negative spirits at bay or just in general, it got really hard to keep saying no. And the Army had so, SO many ghosts." He shudders slightly and looks around, almost afraid of what might pop out at him.  
  
"So then, what are we doing? Why are we outside Diego's room?"  
  
Klaus looks down at your hands and holds onto them tightly. "We need his help. Because, I want you to meet the man who kept me believing I would come back to you. And we can't conjure him unless I'm completely, stone cold, sober." Hold on, we? "Klaus, I don't know if you've noticed, but I can't conjure shit."  
  
"We don't know that. There's a lot I don't know about my powers, and even more we don't know about yours. But what I do know, Is that sobriety is needed to conjure. Reggie taught me at least that much." There's so much you don't know about yourself. The powers you have now scare you, If you were to find out you could help conjure the dead? That just opens up so many more questions.  
  
"I know we can do this, [Y/N]." Klaus gently takes your hands and brings them up to his lips. "But I need your help, just as much as I need Diego's. If not more! Please?"  
  
You tried so hard to remain aloof. To not care about this and just give up like you said you were going to. Because what's the point? Why keep fighting for a future the universe clearly doesn't want? But when you look into Klaus' mint green eyes, you're reminded of why you fell in love with his character so long ago...and later still fell even more in love with the man behind the character. He's trying so hard to be better, even when the world is crumbling around him, and it would make more sense to just...give up caring. You let out a sigh and lean your head on his chest.  
  
"I...I can't promise that you'll like what you'll encounter." You look up at him "But if nothing else, I can help try." The smile he gives is dazzling, and Klaus leans forward to capture your lips with his.  
You both stay like that a couple of moments, just letting yourselves...be. Klaus backs you up until your backs hits the wall, and his hands slowly travel from your hands down to your hips. The kisses are slow and languid, almost as if you could fool yourselves into thinking you had all the time in the world.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh god, really? Right outside my room?" Diego's voice shocked you both into separating and backing up a bit. Diego was standing outside his room, holding at least 3 briefcases looking disgusted at the display. Yeah, seeing his brother swap spit with someone probably wasn't what he had in mind for today.  
  
"Oh! Hey, buddy, need some help there?" Klaus points to a shoe that Diego forgot to tie up and with his hands currently full with...well knowing him probably knives.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'll tie that up. If you tie me up after." One of the briefcases slips from his hands out of shock and lands on your foot. "JESUS CHRIST! What do you have in here? cannons?!"  
  
"Knives," was his offhand reply, "And Klaus, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, the last time I was completely sober was that _roarin'_ good time when those freaks had me and [y/n] tied up in our old motel room."  
  
Diego points to you, still clutching your foot in pain. "I thought they helped you get sober?"  
  
"I did! Christ on a cracker! First my shoulder, now this? Why am I taking all the punches today?" you grumble the last part under your breath.  
  
"Oh they did. But then I got punted like a football to Vietnam, and the Army pumped me full of so many drugs I couldn't see straight. And I'm not going to mince words, bro. I'm a tiny bit..." Klaus struggles to find the word. "Fucked up?" You add. Klaus points and nods at you. "Yes! That."  
  
"There are better ways to get clean, bro." Klaus shakes his head at Diego's words. "Not for me, Di. I need someone to take away my options. And before you say anything," Klaus holds up a hand to stop the interruption he knows is coming, "[Y/N] is here as support, but if they did this by themselves they'd pass out from exhaustion and infection. Speaking of, they might have an infected gunshot wound, anything you can do about that?"  
  
Diego looks over at you, hunched over and rubbing your shoulder, and you smile and wave nervously. All he can do is drop the rest of the briefcases and go back in his room for the first aid kit.  
  
From his room Diego can hear, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST you did that on purpose, you asshole!" coming from you and he smiles to himself. Man, Klaus sure does know how to pick them.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After sanitizing, and rebandaging your wound (which you got chewed out for getting it wet, yeah cause you were supposed to KNOW these things apparently, go figure) the three of you find yourselves in the attic. There's a lone chair sitting in the middle, and Klaus is sitting in it, having rope pulled around him like some kind of maypole. Diego curls his lip in disgust. "I hate this room."  
"Oh it got me high enough growing up. That's it, tighter and higher." You and Diego shoot Klaus a look of disdain. "If I see a boner, I'm out."  
  
"And if I see a boner, I'm in!" You murmur in Klaus' ear and he has to bit his lip to keep from groaning.   
  
"End of the world and you wanna get clean all of a sudden. Don't get me wrong, man. Good on you." Diego smiles over at you, "And especially you for telling off Luther! I overheard what you said to him earlier." You look down, and move to tie another rope around Klaus. "What did you mean, when you said you wanted to know what it was like to have someone in your corner?"  
  
"Actually - little bit tighter please - I'm curious about that too. Cause, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your family in the 2 months I've known you." Klaus thinks back to any time his family got mentioned. You somehow had managed to avoid talking about yours.  
  
You shrug and look down at the rope. "Not much to tell. Considering I don't have one."  
  
Diego and Klaus glance at each other. "How do you mean? Everyone has a family of some sort." Klaus says and you just shrug again. "Yeah, well. Not me."  
  
You sigh and start wrapping another piece of rope around Klaus. "Here's the cliff notes version. Dad was a mentally and emotionally abusive asshole who died when I was 11. Mom was...well I don't know if "Emotionally distant" are the best words to describe her but it's the closest ones I've got, she died about 10 years later. My big sister, she died when I was 16. My grandma? She died when I was 17." You don't know where this is coming from, but you figure if the world was ending in three days, you might as well get this out in the open.  
  
"Then, I come out as Pansexual and nonbinary, hoping that maybe someone might be in my corner and support me. Suddenly I'm seen as the bad guy on both sides of the family and get disowned. That was - from my point of view - about 2 years ago. Just after my 24th birthday" You smile ruefully, "Then, I see this show, on Netflix one day. Nothing special, I thought it would kill time on my day off from work." Pausing in your actions, you let the smile grow, lost in thought. Diego and Klaus are hooked on every word you say.  
  
"I was...entranced." Your voice takes on a wistful quality, and you become lost in thought. "Seven siblings from different backgrounds, with powers all just trying to survive in this world that was under threat of an apocalypse. I got sucked in. And then I read the comics, which sucked me in even more. You...you were a family. Dysfunctional, yes. But still a family. You didn't let things like, gender norms or sexualities keep you from loving each other. I mean," You look at Klaus, "Why do you think you were my favorite? For the humor? No. You were so...open, about who you were and I admired that. And you have a family who would fucking tie you up to help you get sober because they care! I mean...do you have any idea how badly I would kill to have that level of care?"  
  
"Except you are part of this family." You sharply look over at Diego and he just stares you down. "You're dating Klaus. You took torture for him. You took a bullet for me, and you saved my friends life. Luther said it himself. You might not be a Hargreeves in name, but you're part of this family. We'll always be in your corner." Diego moves to rub your non-injured shoulder comfortingly and you smile sadly up at him. "Thanks."   
  
"Believe me, If I was free, I'd give you the biggest, tightest hug possible, and a kiss that would make our resident knife thrower blush. But if you both would be so kind...?" Klaus snaps you out of it and you jump to continue tying the ropes around him.  
  
"I figured you and [Y/N] would want to pop every pill on the planet." Diego remarks after a minute.  
  
"Oh, the thought did cross my mind, but there's something we need to do. And the whole pesky thing doesn't seem to work unless I'm sober. And my little Universe hoppers powers aren't strong enough yet to conjure without help."  
  
"What makes you think they can do it at all?"   
  
"Well," Klaus gulps a little, "They can see the dead just as I can, with all the...gruesome horrifying details and everything. Stands to reason they can conjure as well. Shield things probably just a bonus."   
  
You look down and move to tighten the rope a little bit more. You aren't fond of remembering those moments in particular.  
  
"Is this about conjuring the one you lost? Your best friend?" Klaus just sighs in confirmation.  
  
"What was their name?" There's a brief moment where Klaus closes his eyes and he grits his teeth a little, trying to stem the tears.  
  
"His name was Dave." Diego looks over to you. He'd overheard you mention something about a Dave before, someone Klaus had fallen in love with in your universe. Couldn't be the same one, could it?  
"We soldiered together in the A-Shau valley, in the mountain of the crouching beast."  
  
"Well, Dave must have been a very special person, to put up all your weird-ass shit. I mean, look at this one." Diego points to you and you and Klaus snort a little in laughter. Those his is sadder than yours.  
  
"Yeah," He chuckles, "Yeah, he was...kind, and strong and vulnerable, and...and comforting. He kept me from the edge so many times, I eventually lost count. And I was foolish enough to follow him all the way to the front line." Diego looks at him in shock.  
  
"You fought in that shit?"  
  
"Oh yeah, baby."   
  
"How'd they let you do that?"  
  
"Let me?" Klaus scoffed. "War couldn't take enough bodies, please. Including his." He sighs and you can't bring yourself to look at him. Looking over at Ben, it seems neither can he.  
  
"Hey, look at us. Logging in some quality family bonding before the end of the world!"  
  
"We don't know that for sure. I'm not giving up just yet. On the world, on Patch."  
  
"Ah, yes, your lady cop friend."  
  
"Are you going to try and get back together with her once all this is over?" you ask and Diego shakes his head. "Ah, I hate to say it, but whatever we had is long gone. She's still my friend, and I still care about her, but anything romantic is just...dead." Finishing the knot, Diego stands up. "So here I am, alone with you two." You plop down next to Klaus, and Diego moves to leave.   
  
"Ah, shiiiiit!" Klaus cries out Diego stops in his tracks.  
  
"What?" You ask. He groans in pain a little, and squirms in his restraints. "I need to pee."


	20. It wasn't, but then it was, but then it wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We manage to conjure the dead, Time is rewound but with a twist, and Five makes another dramatic entrance.

**The day that wasn't Pt 3**

After Klaus had come back from his impromptu potty break, Diego had resumed his re-tieing, you didn't have the heart to do so again. All you could do was stand there and bite your nails and hope for the best this time around. It seems Klaus had other ideas, however.  
  
"You know, no, I - I think...I think this was... a bad idea. I should have had just one last hit to ease me into it. That's all I need."  
  
"What you just said was a bad idea, sweetie. Trust me." You mutter.  
  
"I'll be right back." Diego pushes him back and you try and help force him back into the chair.  
  
"Mm-mm. No, no, no. Sit your ass back down."   
  
"That's not how it works. Diego!"   
  
"Sit down. Just sit down. come on now."  
  
"Just listen, Diego! Please, just listen!"  
  
Diego looks over at you and You give him a single nod. Its all the motivation he needs to rear back and give him a punch in the gut. Klaus groans and doubles over in pain and you quickly move to push him back in the chair "I'm sorry. I love you, but this is for your own good. Goddamn 1960s U.S. Army bullshit did this to you. You were doing so well, too!"  
  
Your holding onto Klaus' shoulders and holding him down the best you can while Diego re-ties him up. Klaus' struggles are less violent than you had seen originally in the show, which gives you hope that he wants to be fully clean, it's just old habits resurfacing.   
  
"Come on, Klaus." Your practically begging at this point. "You want to see Dave, don't you? I thought you wanted me to meet him?" You beg and he looks up at you, desperation in his eyes. "I do." He whines. "But-"  
  
"Then you gotta work with me. Remember when we first met? How you hadn't had a real fix for over 2 hours but I was able to help keep the shakes and the withdrawals quiet? I can help, but you gotta let me in again, you gotta trust me."  
  
"Besides, you can't conjure shit until your clean." Diego chimes in and moves to hand you a blue bucket. "This is for next time. Puke, pee. Whatever you need. Multipurpose, see?" And with a pat on your shoulder, Diego walks out. You simply stare at the bucket as Klaus softly mutters a "Prick."  
  
You can see the shakes before he even feels the effects of them and you toss the bucket to the side to grab hold of them. "Dave?" He whimpers.   
  
You try to get Klaus to look at you but he seems to be ignoring your presence. Either that or...  
  
"MEDIC!!! I NEED A MEDIC!!!" His sudden shout causes you to jump and fall on your butt, but its all the confirmation you need. He's having another flashback, this time more vivid and real. "Stay with me, okay Dave? Stay with me! Please...Stay..." Klaus' eyes are glazed over, and you get the feeling that this is something he needs to drag himself out of. "DAMN IT I NEED A MEDIC!!!"   
  
You crawl over and cradle his hand to your face. Unlike in the show he hasn't knocked the chair over in a mad attempt to break free, so you count that as a temporary win. You wished you knew how to help Klaus through this, how to help him conjure Dave.  
  
You look down when you begin to feel a warm tingling in your hands, quickly turning into a pins and needles sensation and your hands glowing blue...just like Klaus'. What the hell?  
"Dave!"  
  
You look over and see a man walk through to the two of you. He's dressed in army fatigues and has curly blonde hair. There's a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest that makes the one on your shoulder look like a pinprick. He smiles at you and you stare at him in shock.  
  
"So you must be Klaus' moon and stars. I'm Dave. It's good to finally meet you."   
  
You can only stutter out a "You...you too." but something feels off. Like a foreign taste in the air. Almost like...a burnt fuse plug?  
  
You quickly grab Klaus' hands and maneuver yourself so that your holding him to you. "What's going on?" You murmur. Either Klaus didn't hear you or just doesn't care, he's too busy rejoicing in the fact that he was able to conjure his best friend.  
  
When Dave starts walking backwards your fears were partially confirmed. What threw you for a loop though was that You and Klaus was aware of this and watching it in real time. "Dave?" Klaus questions, "What's happening?"   
  
"What's happening is that Five is reversing the timeline by 24 hours." You quickly untie him and pull him even closer to you. "I don't want to forget." Klaus whimpers. "Me neither." you reply. "But we might not have much of a choice."  
  
All you can do is hug Klaus close to you and wait for the inevitable reversal. You close your eyes and -  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hold the phone, we all died fighting this thing the first time around remember?" Klaus questions and then pauses to look around. "Hang on, didn't we already do this?" he mutters under his breath and looks to you, confused.  
  
You aren't doing much better. For a brief second Klaus sees your shield flicker and fade away before you slump over him in exhaustion. "Woah, hey. what happened?" Klaus whispers.  
  
You shake your head. "I don't know. But do you remember...?"   
  
"You and Me conjuring Dave, you giving your life story in cliff notes, and you giving Luther the dressing down of a lifetime while claiming me as the love of your life?"

"Yep." You stare off into space.  
  
"Then yeah. Yeah, I remember." Klaus looks to you but you're honestly too tired to even raise your head. "How?"  
  
"I...have no idea."  
  
"Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?" You both look over to Diego and then jump in shock when Five tumbles out of a portal, clutching a briefcase. You won't lie. It scared you just a bit you did NOT shriek like a little girl! No matter what Klaus says!  
  
"Oh." Klaus remarks, "Fives back. Was wondering when you would show up again."   
  
"Five, where have you been? Who did this?" Luther demands and Allison lets out a shocked "Are you alright?"   
  
"Irrelevant." Five grumbles and swipes Allison's coffee to take a swig of it. A rather long one by the looks of it. When he's finally done slurping the dirty bean juice, Five turns around with a grave look. "So, the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us."  
  
"The Umbrella Academy." Luther guesses.  
  
"Yeah, but with me and [Y/N] Obviously. So if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed." Five moves over and holds out a hand for you. You accept it and let him pull you up and you might think this was weird if it wasn't for the fact that Five had shrapnel lodged in his side, and you were pretty sure he needed you to hold him up.   
  
"Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us? No. And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead. I know who's responsible for the Apocalypse." Five pulls out a folded up piece of paper and hands it to Allison.  
  
"This is who we have to stop." On the note it says 'Reassignment: Protect Harold Jenkins'.  
  
"Harold Jenkins?" Allison questions.  
  
Diego's "Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Is the straw that forces you to move to the couch. All you can do is watch Five slurp more coffee.  
  
You were NOT having another screaming fit with Luther. Not again.


	21. Green with Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose something important, get choked out (and not in the way you like), and comfort a drunk, crying, himbo.

**The day that was pt 1**   
  


  
"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Diego demanded.  
  
Five finishes his(Allison's) coffee and tosses the cup off to the side. "I don't know...yet. But I do know that he's responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now."  
"How is he connected to what's going to happen?" Luther asks and you have to quickly look down and away. You know the truth of the situation, you know what's to come. But you know it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference whether or not you told them. The timeline would just adapt to your words and the end result would once again stay the same.  
  
If the universe was adamant on the main events of the show taking place. But you'd be damned if you weren't gonna be difficult about it.   
  
"I don't know." Five grumbles.  
  
Diego steps forward. "Wait, so you just know his name? That's it?" You begin to slip away when you feel your legs give out under you. Well, shit. Klaus quickly catches you and sits you back down next to him. "Falling for me already?" He jokes and you smile and give his lips a quick peck. "Hard to fall when I'm already plummeting." You reply.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds. Much as I love seeing you both suck face, we ARE kind of in the middle of something important." You both look over at Five's disgusted face and you blush in embarrassment. Okay, YOU blush. Klaus just looks proud to say he got to gross out 2 of his brothers in the span of one day.   
  
Allison looks at the two of you with a small smile on her face before going back to the topic at hand. "I'm sorry, am I the only one that's skeptical here? I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about what's-his-name?"  
  
"Harold Jenkins." Five winces and looks down at his side. You narrow your eyes and he quickly looks away from you. "You know those lunatics in masks that attacked the house?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the ones who took me and [Y/N] hostage?" Klaus throws out flippantly, but there's a scowl on his face. Almost as if - surprise! - he's a little tired of being pushed to the side. Again.  
  
"Yeah, who attacked us while you were getting drunk?" Diego adds.   
  
"That's a mood." Your input goes unnoticed.  
  
"They were sent by my former employer, the Temps commission." Five says and Allison raises her eyebrows. "The temps what?"  
  
"Like I said, my former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever happens...happens."  
  
"Wait," Diego holds out his hands and points a knife at you. "Are they like you? Are there more of you guys falling out of portals from different universes?"  
  
You shudder. "God, I hope not." while Five just scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"If there were more of them, why would they have a target painted on their back, hmm? In case it slipped your feeble mind Diego, they're being headhunted."  
  
"Hey, I'm just asking." "I'm being _WHAT?_ "  
  
"Anyways," Five stresses, "They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. "Protect Harold Jenkins". So he must be responsible for the apocalypse."  
  
There was a pause. A beat of silence. And then...  
  
"What do you mean time and space?"  
"If [Y/N] knows the future, why don't they just tell us and save us all the trouble?"  
"Where is this Hazel, Five?"  
  
"Oh, my god, make it stop." You mutter and close your eyes against Klaus' shoulder.  
  
"Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?" Allison demands and you and Five share a look of _'Are they being serious right now?'_  
  
"You know what else is insane?" Five growls, "I look like a thirteen year old boy. Klaus and [Y/N] can talk to the dead-"  
  
"I'm from another universe where you all are fictional, played by actors, and can manifest a shield around my body." You throw in with a pointed finger raised up, and Five waves his hand as if to say _'see? Insane.'  
_  
"-And Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with that overcoat. Everything about us is insane."  
  
"He has a point there." Klaus adds.  
  
"We didn't choose this life. We're just living it. For the next three days, anyway."  
  
Allison holds a hand up, "But the last time we all tried to stop it, everyone apart from [Y/N] died. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?"  
  
"Because I'm here." You raise an eyebrow. " We have the name of the man responsible." Five looks around at all of you. "Guys we have the chance to save billions of lives."   
  
"Including Claire's." you add. Five nods. "Including Claire's."  
  
Allison steps forward and looks between the two of you. "You two know her name?"  
  
"We do. And I don't know about [y/n] here, but i'd like to live long enough to meet her."  
  
"Holy shit." You breathe out. "I have a niece again. How awesome is that? Of course I want to meet her!" You shout. And you did. The show only gave her one scene with Allison and just throwaway lines the rest of the season. You'd kill to see her again, this time in person.  
  
Allison smiles, but then quickly grows serious. "All right." She says. "Lets get this bastard."  
  
"You had me at Gerald Jenkins." Diego grabs his knife and makes to leave.   
  
"HAROLD Jenkins." You and Five say together. Diego shrugs. "Whatever. Two of my Siblings got tortured and I almost lost my friend. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt on my watch."  
  
"And you Luther?" Five turns back to his brother. Luther looks back to the bar. "Yeah, you guys go. I'm gonna stay behind and go through Dad's files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the moon." You wince and look away from Luther, who narrows his eyes at you.  
  
"Seriously?" Diego deadpans. "Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and dad?"   
  
"No. 'Watch for threats.' That's what he told me. That has to mean something."  
  
"Okay, I'm just gonna...excuse me." You are not skirting around this issue anymore. You step around Klaus and everyone and stumble over to Luther. You place your hands over his cheeks and force him to look at you. "I'm not gonna mince words Luther. So I'm just gonna come out with it: Reginald. sent you. on a fools errand. He was so ashamed of you turning into...this-" waving your hand up and down his body for emphasis, "-that he shanghaied you on the moon for 4 years. In fact, I'm pretty sure had he not died, your ass would have been stuck there probably indefinitely. You look for your correspondence, all you're gonna find is unopened mail under the floorboards." As much as he liked to piss you off, and as much of a himbo as he is, you didn't have the heart to see him suffer again. If you break the news now, maybe the sting won't be as hard later.  
  
Course there was every possibility you end up getting choked instead of Klaus because of this. Shit, you didn't think this one through enough.  
  
Luther takes your hands and moves them away from his face. "You don't know that for sure."  
  
Your eyes widen and your jaw goes slack. Don't know- does he not understand how your knowledge works? You throw up your hands. "All right, I tried."   
  
"We don't have time for this." Five grumbles and you move to pat Klaus on the shoulder. Looking up, Klaus blinks curiously at you. "Hey, I need to check something, meet me in your room in 5?" He nods and you move to leave.   
  
There's something you need to double check.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, where is it? Where is it?" You scour Klaus' bedroom, turning the whole place inside out in the hopes that it would turn up, but after 15 minutes of fruitless searching, you plop on the ground in the middle of the mess that has become Klaus' room.  
  
"クソ野郎" (Kuso yarō) You moan out. Klaus shyly peeks his head in and whistles lowly at the damage. "You know, usually when I'm stressed, I smoke weed. Not...tear up my boyfriends bedroom."   
  
You can tell he's joking by the small smile on his face, but you don't have it in you. All you can do is shake your head and look up at him. "It's gone, Klaus."  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"The book. The power playbook? That fucking...Leonard or Harold or whatever must have snuck in here and taken it while we were all talking." you put your face in your hands. "Ugh, I can't believe I didn't just burn it when I had the chance. I'm an idiot!"  
  
"No, you're not!" Klaus instantly denies and kneels down so that your eye level. "Listen," He grabs your hands and pulls them away from your face so that you can look at him. "You have been busting your ass since this whole mess started, trying to make sure everyone gets a happy ending. So what if you slip up? We'll just adapt. We always have. And we always will. We still have three days left. Plenty of time for us to fix this mess." Klaus gives you a tiny peck on the lips, and you smile and pull him in for a longer one.  
  
Pulling away, you smile softly at him. "God, I love you. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Crash and burn, baby. Now, come on." Klaus pulls you up and steers you downstairs. "I think a drink is in order."  
  
"But I thought you - "  
  
"I didn't say it was for me, now did I?"  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the two of you make your way downstairs, you can hear the sound of quiet sobbing, followed by glass thunking on a table. As you make your way into the sitting room, you find Luther, hunched over the bar and...you think he's crying? Oh, he must have found out about the unopened samples under the floorboards.  
  
Well, you can't say you didn't warn him.  
  
"Luther?" Klaus calls out. "Luther are you - Holy shit, you're drunk! And you busted into dads liquor cabinet! Oh, he is gonna be pissed!"  
  
"Get him." Luther looks to the two of you and sighs. "Dad. Get him. Now."  
  
"I...I told you already, we can't!"  
  
"In fairness, I did warn you beforehand." You mutter. "Oh, shit! Ack!"  
  
Suddenly Luther lunges and grabs you around the throat. He suddenly remembers the words you had told him beforehand.   
  
_"You look for your correspondance, all you're gonna find is unopened mail under the floorboards."  
_  
Luther pushes you against one of the pillars and you can feel your airway closing off. There's black spots darkening your vision, and smacking his arm doesn't seem to do anything. "Little shit." He growls, "You've known, haven't you! This whole time! You stood there, and let me believe in a monster!"  
  
"Luth- Please! I..I tried -" He suddenly lets you go and you fall to the ground, coughing and sputtering. You vaguely sense Klaus holding you up, and you look over at Luther, pacing a hole in the floor.  
  
"Jesus Christ." You cough out. " Luther! You think he didn't try? God knows he tried, but your dad is as he was in life! A stubborn prick! And you have nobody to blame but yourself for believing in him. I tried to warn you, hell everyone did, but you didn't listen!"  
  
"He needs to answer to me for what he did. For sending me up there. I sacrificed everything for him, my entire life. I never left this house. I never had friends. I never even had a lover. And for what?" Luther flops down into the couch and you wince at the creak of the wood. "Nothing."  
  
You and Klaus rush over and you set yourself between the two. If anyone is getting smushed by Luther it's gonna be you. "Come on buddy, just...relax." "Yeah, it's okay Luther. It's okay." You and Klaus tried to cheer him up, but come on. He's a six foot tall, big, hairy, himbo. This is gonna be awkward no matter how hard you try.  
  
"We could try again? I mean, I can't promise it'll work, but with me in the mix, maybe something different might happen?" Your words only seem to make him cry harder, this time leaning on your shoulder. You quickly look over at Klaus, pleading with him to do SOMETHING! You awkwardly pat his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"Chin up there, big guy. You can pull through this. I know you can!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go find Allison, she'll be able to help." Klaus adds.  
  
Luther denies the help and shakes his head. "I don't want her to see me like this. Besides, what they're doing is too important. I'd just hold them back."  
  
"Bullshit!" You deny. "Yeah! You're our Number One! 'O Captain, My Captain!'" Klaus and Luther share a laugh while you just sit there. Clearly this was an inside joke. Okay, smiles and laughing. That's good, right?  
  
Oh, wait. No. He's sobbing on your shoulder again. Greeeeatt.  
  
"I'm sorry. Klaus was right. I was so jealous of your relationship, that I kept trying to find something wrong with it. Wrong with you. You are so perfect for him, and I got so jealous. I'm so sorry!"  
Your eyebrows scrunch in concern. "Dude, it's okay. I'm not upset...anymore. But this isn't healthy for you, man."  
  
"And you know what's worse?" Luther continues. "That means You and Diego were right too! Dad sent me up to the moon...because he couldn't stand the sight of this." He gestures to his...overall self. "Of what...of what he did to me. Of what I've become."  
  
"No, no, no, no, It..."  
  
Klaus angrily sighs and you lace your fingers together, trying to give him a sense of calm.   
  
"Dammit, Dad was such an asshole right to the end."   
  
"Listen," You say, "If there's anything else we can do to help..." Luther's eyes light up suddenly. Oh, that can't be good.  
  
"I wanna be like you two." Hang on, what? "Uh... No you don't." you scoff.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Yeah." Luther has a drunk-happy smile on his face and it's beginning to creep you both out. "No, absolutely not." Klaus shuts that down faster than you thought possible.  
  
"Come on, Klaus." Luther begs, "You both always seem so carefree," I'm sorry, has he met you? The big ball of anxiety and stress? "I wanna be Number Four and the universe hopper."  
  
"Trust us." Klaus pleads with him. "You don't want that." "I do."  
  
"Trust me, you really don't!" You reiterate. This knowledge, right now? Might be nice for say, A trivia contest or something, but not when the knowledge becomes real and deadly!  
  
"Yeah, What you need is to just, lay down. Sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning, okay?" Klaus suggests and you nod frantically. Anything to get him off your shoulder!  
  
"Fine." Luther is silent for a moment. "I'll go by myself."  
  
Hang on, no that is not what you meant! You and Klaus rush up to stop Luther from leaving when he pushes the two of you away, in opposite directions. You land on your back and groan in pain. Looking up, you see Klaus on the other end of the room, a tiny bit dazed.  
  
"Ah, shit." you mutter and flop back onto the floor.  
  
Today just can't get any worse can it?


	22. God is an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for Luther in all the right places, Klaus straight up dies, and the siblings discover something really horrific involving you

**The Day that Was Pt 2  
**   
**God is an asshole  
**

You were wrong. It COULD in fact get worse. After scrambling after Luther and finding out the big man had pulled a Houdini (You were still astonished he managed that, I mean, he's a tiny bit conspicuous) The two of you and Ben had begun scouring the city looking for him. What you weren't expecting however was how hard it could be.  
  
 **Meanwhile: At Harold Jenkins House**

  
  
"Oh, my god." Allison's voice is quiet but the words speak volumes. They had half expected the messed up pseudo-shrine of them, with scratched out eyes to boot. They half expected a dead body.   
They didn't expect the shrine dedicated to you. It was a tiny corner in the back, but it was covered in pictures. Of you. Of when you had first come out of that dreaded portal, talking with Klaus, who also had his eyes scratched out. Of trying to find some semblance of normalcy by getting a job, only to be turned down due to lack of ID. Getting dragged to the taxi by Klaus last week. Even when you saved Patch by using your shield for the first time. It...it was horrifying. Whatever this guy had against the Umbrella Academy, was NOTHING compared to what he wanted with you. Allison had picked up the photo of you first manifesting your powers.  
  
"I...I didn't know they could do that." She breathed.  
  
"I did." Diego mumbles. "They saved my friends life. They've been saving our lives from the sidelines, taking our bullets." Diego rubs the arm that was supposed to get shot at the motel. "And for what? A sick creep to build a shrine in their...honor?" If you can even call it that.  
  
Five shakes his head. "I've seen some real weirdos, but this...they don't deserve this." but then stumbles back and begins to feel faint.   
  
"Do you think they know?" Allison asks and Diego shrugs. "Probably not. But I saw how he looked at them back at the house. Like some kind of creepy stalker fan boy."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that too. And i've seen enough stalkers back in L.A. to know he didn't look like someone who'd only watch from the shadows. Should we tell them?"  
  
Five dropped before anyone could answer Allison's question.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait, so you're both telling me you lived through time...rewinding?" Ben's voice is skeptical and you rolled your eyes. "Yes, for the...5th time." You were walking to the next bar hoping to find Luther. 6 bars, 3 strip clubs and a Laundromat, and still nothing. You didn't know how many bars you would have to visit before stumbling upon the rave, or where it was at. And it was seriously starting to piss you off.  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"If we knew that," Klaus starts, "Don't you think we'd have said something by now? This isn't exactly something we have an exact science for."  
  
Ben is still skeptical, "Well, run it by me one more time. What happened, from your point of view?"   
  
"Oh, my god." You mutter and stop in your tracks outside a club. "Okay, from the top. When Dave started walking backwards I grabbed Klaus and we watched as time rewound. Or rather, I closed my eyes and poof! we were back in the living room."  
  
"And I saw [Y/N]s shield flicker before disappearing and they nearly passed out from exhaustion. There really isn't much more to it than that, benny boy." Klaus looks around at the place in mild confusion. "I think I've been here before...oh yeah! This place is a real shithole!"  
  
"Anyways," You start, "What's your point, Ben?" Ben shrugs, "Maybe your shield isn't just protecting you from natural phenomena. Maybe it can protect you from space-time events as well. We don't know what falling through that portal to this universe did to you."  
  
"Lovely thought, and truth be told I'm partial to the whole 'They've had powers this whole time and that their universe just wasn't able to contain it', theory, but I'm pretty sure finding Luther should be top priority right now." Klaus waves his hands around. "He isn't ready for this kind of life so soon! Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into! And as much as I would love to just say, "He needs to experience the real world!" the big guys like a toddler in a candy store. Or a nympho, at a sex shop. He doesn't know when to stop. He could be here at this dump for all we know."  
  
Just as soon as Klaus finished talking, 2 girls in skimpy outfits stumbled out, talking about "the biggest, hairiest, man they'd ever seen!"  
  
You grin and slap Klaus' chest with the back of your hand. "Clairvoyant Klaus strikes again! Come on, let's go get our King Kong!"  
  
You and Ben walk off while Klaus just stands there, dumbfounded. "I swear I'm not even trying. How the hell am I doing this?!" Throwing up his hands, he follows you both inside.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The inside of the club is...well Klaus had said it best. It was a real shithole. There was music thumping and glowsticks waving around, but behind the music, and the drugs, it was just a dingy old warehouse. You and Klaus had your ears plugged and were looking around for any sign of Luther.  
  
"God, this is torture. How the hell did you do this before meeting me?" You have to shout to make yourself heard.  
  
"No idea, but I'm starting to wonder that myself!" Klaus shouts back. "I can't hear either of you!" Ben screams.  
  
When the sea of people parts just a bit, you, Klaus, and Bens jaws drop open. "Holy shit." You all breathe out. And for good reason.  
  
Luther was in the middle of the room, dancing with a large crowd of people. Shirtless. He...well it wasn't good dancing, let's just leave it at that. "Do you think he knows?" You ask.  
  
"I don't think he cares." Ben shouts. You and Klaus push your way through the crowd to Luther. "Luther, Luther!" Klaus shouts.  
  
You smack his shoulder a bit. "Yo! King kong! Are you crazy or high?!"  
  
"Klaus! [Y/N]! My brother and his lover!" Luther picks the two of you up and give you both a bear hug. You can feel your bones creak under the massive squeeze and your feet leave the ground. You groan in discomfort when he sets you back down again.  
  
"Isn't this amazing?" Luther has a gleeful smile on his face, but his pupils are blown and you can see a bit of mania behind his eyes.  
  
"Come on, buddy. We need to get you home!" You try and steer him to the door but Luther just pulls away. Oh of course this would be the time for him to grow a backbone!  
"Home? This is my home now!"  
  
You can see a woman in a skimpy, furry, outfit come saunter up to Luther. "Hey, huge fan of the furries!" And Luther lets out a "See?"  
  
"What I see, is a woman trying to get laid when her boyfriend is RIGHT THERE!" you smile a little as she glares at you for pointing out the glaring eyes of her boyfriend a little ways back.  
Luther ignores you and holds up a little pill of...oh shit is that ECSTASY? "Have you ever tried one of these?"   
  
"Yeah..." Klaus breathes out and you can see the temptation raging behind his eyes.  
  
"I've never felt more alive! I'm so thirsty, though..." you were about to say screw it and just grab the pill and chuck it across the room yourself when Klaus made the decision for you. Luther turns to him with wide, upset, eyes. If he wasn't high as a kite, you'd say he looks kinda like a puppy.   
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because you don't need that stuff to feel alive! Trust me!" And in a show of wild abandon, Klaus pulls you into a passionate kiss, quite literally sweeping you off your feet. When he pulls you back up, your hair is a wild mess and you have dazed look on your face. "I'll take you over pills any day of the week."  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" You wonder. "No idea, but if that's your reaction, I clearly need to be doing it more often!"   
  
"I-fuck!" You go to reply when you see the furry girls boyfriend start stalking over to Luther. Pointing to Luther, Klaus looks over and his eyes widen. "Oh, shit! Luther!"  
  
You both run over and try and stop the dude from going after Luther, Klaus even going so far as to jump on the mans back and hitting him. You were trying your best to just push him back, you didn't have the muscles to fight someone like him.  
  
"Ah! Guys! Get them off of me!" He screams and you can feel yourself getting punched in the face before falling on your side. You can't say you like the sensation all that much.  
  
Looking up, you can see the guy throw Klaus off of him, and watch almost in slow motion as Klaus' head hits the floor.  
  
He isn't moving. Oh fuck why isn't he moving?  
  
You crawl over to him and place your hands over his cheeks. "Is he dead?" You look up at Ben, and he can see the tear tracks covering your face over the flashing lights.   
  
"If he is, then he's about to have a really enlightening conversation with your dad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
You position yourself to where Klaus' head is in your lap and somehow manage to ignore the throng of club-goers who are staring at you.  
  
"Your dad went to the light. Don't... ask me how, I know he doesn't deserve it. And Klaus...he's supposed to talk to him, find out that his death wasn't a murder, but an assisted suicide. Problem is, You and Klaus already know this, which throws the entire conversation out of whack. I don't know what he's going to tell him." You look down and lovingly stroke Klaus' face with your thumb. "This is one of those rare moments that I don't have the answers, Ben. Hell, I don't even know if your dad knew about me! I fell here before he died, there's every chance he could have known about who I am."  
  
Ben nods solemnly. "He would be that type of asshole to spy on us after we all moved out."  
  
Before you can reply Klaus suddenly gasps and lurches forward into your arms, wrapping his long, lanky arms around your body. "Oh, sweet Jesus! I never want to do that again!"  
  
"Yeah, neither do I." You joke but there's no hint of a smile on Klaus' face. He looks haunted by things he's seen. "Klaus? What is it? What's wrong?" He looks at you suddenly, and it's like...he isn't looking at YOU but rather your soul. He looks terrified of the knowledge he now possesses.  
  
"I...Dad told me some...really, truly, enlightening things about you, that I think you'll want the whole family for."  
  
"Please tell me they aren't bad." You're half joking, half begging because the last thing you need is to find out something insane like...you're secretly Number Eight from an alternate universe or something equally bat-shit crazy.  
  
"Depends on your definition of the word 'Bad'" Looking around, you and Klaus notice Luther is nowhere to be found. "Where's Luther?"  
  
"Probably getting shit-faced and laid. Come on," You move to stand up and grab Klaus' hand to heave him to his feet. He wobbles a bit before you take his arm and throw it over your shoulder.  
"We're more than likely going to find him nursing a hangover from hell tomorrow morning at the house." Klaus "hmms" and you all move to go. Looking back you can see Ben is still standing there with a haunted look on his ghostly face. "Ben? You coming?"  
  
"You scared me, Klaus. Like legit freaked the fuck out." Ben moves forward so that Klaus and him are eye-to-eye. "Don't ever do something that stupid again, alright? I know I might not act like it, but I do care about you." Klaus can only nod and say "Believe me, I definitely don't want to experience that again anytime soon."  
  
Nodding, Ben steps back and the three of you stumble out of the club, and make your way home.  
  
"Anything else exciting happen in the afterlife? Besides the whole, your dad thing?" You question after a few minutes of walking. The streets are quiet and peaceful for once.  
  
Klaus shrugs a bit. "I met God."  
  
"Oh, really? What was he like?"  
  
"Bit of an asshole, But she has a soft spot for you, so I guess that works in my favor."  
  
"Oh." Penny in the air...  
  
"Wait, WHAT?!" And the penny drops.


	23. I'm bound to break if you keep me bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther's walk of shame, a huge reveal, and a breakdown of epic proportions

**I heard a rumor Pt 1**   
**I'm bound to break if you keep me bending**

Waking up the next morning was quite possibly the most...annoying thing out there. And you've had some annoying mornings.   
  
And It was all because Klaus found a damn bell, and was ringing it like some kind of school marm.  
  
You opened the door, walking out of his room and saw Five stomping down the steps, a manic look in his eye. Remembering that he had just been patched up after having shrapnel removed you quickly call out "Five! Five!" He turns around and winces at the pull to his stitches.  
  
"Oh, good. You're here. Listen, you wouldn't mind if I kill your boyfriend, would you?" You honestly can't tell if he's being serious or not. "Are-Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, no. But I will be if he doesn't stop RINGING THAT DAMN BELL!"  
  
You can see Klaus come sauntering into the hallway a half second later, still ringing the bell, and you have to personally hold Five back to keep him from throttling Klaus.   
  
Note to self: Five is a feral bastard without his coffee in the mornings.  
  
"Oh, good! You're both up!" "Hard not to be with all that damn racket." Five grumbles and winces again.  
  
"Hey. You okay? And don't lie and say you are cause I know you just got patched up last night." Five looks down at your words, remembering the shrine of you in Harold's attic.  
  
"I-I don't know if 'okay' is the word I would use. We found something in Harold's house that I think you'll need to hear about."  
  
"Well, you'll have to say it downstairs in the kitchen, cause i'm calling a family meeting!" Ringing the bell again for emphasis, you have hold Five back again from killing him.  
  
"No, Five. No murdering my boyfriend." Five huffs and you let him go. Glaring, he blinks away down to the kitchen, and you only just now noticed he's in his little umbrella academy pjs.   
  
You look over at Klaus, who still has shit-eating grin on his face. "Must you?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I must." wrapping an arm around your waist, Klaus leads you down the hall to Luther's room, ringing the bell and singing, "~Wakey wakey, eggs and bakeyy~" You look to see Luther stepping out with a sheet around his waist, looking really confused and hungover.  
  
"Oh, there's the big man. You pulled a disappearing act on us last night. What mischief did you get into?"  
  
"What? I, I didn't." Luther vehemently denies and you grin a little, looking over his shoulder at the rave girl in his bed. "Oh really?" Your grin grows a bit wider. "Why don't we ask her, then? Good morning sunshine! The sun says hello!" Klaus grins and waves the hand holding the bell, and you both laugh a bit when she waves back.  
  
Gasping a bit, Luther runs to shut the door to his bedroom. You giggle a bit. "Oh come on, Luther. I'd hate to say it, but you kinda needed it. The getting laid, bit. Not the excessive drinking and taking of ecstacy bit."  
  
"Yeah," Klaus adds, "Not a lot of ladies on the moon, I assume." he looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh right now.  
  
"And all that pressure resting on those big...hairy...shoulders of yours." You both crack up and laugh, leaning against each other.  
  
"Guys, enough." Luther's face is beat red and you gasp a little. "Holy, shit, I forgot! This is your first time, isn't it?"  
  
"No way!" Klaus gasps.  
  
"We are not having this conversation."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Klaus lets go of you to dance in place a little. "He popped his cherry!"  
  
"Mm." You fold your arms against your chest. "Looks like your gonna have to marry her now."  
  
"Would you keep your voice down?" Luther is pleading at this point, and Klaus just sighs a little before dragging you into his arms again.  
  
"Oh, I don't even remember my first time, but the only one that matters is standing right beside me." You can't help but smile and shake your head at his words.  
  
"Stop it, flatterer!"   
  
"Make me."   
  
"I just might."  
  
"Guys! What is it?" Luther interrupts your flirt fest and you both look over at him.  
  
"What? Oh, the uh...Important Family business. Meet us downstairs, okay?"  
  
"And Luther?" You add. "No dilly-dallying, all right? Chop-chop!"  
  
You both walk away, laughing like idiots and once you get downstairs in the foyer, you turn and wrap your arms around Klaus' neck. "Well, it's no steamy make-out session, but I'd say that was some well executed revenge against your brother for the crap he pulled on us last night."  
  
"You never know, the day is young. And you are incredibly sexy. There's every possibility we could get caught by him making out right here. Wanna test it?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd never ask."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a five minute break, The two of you (and Ben) found Luther stumbling into the kitchen and plop into the chair, with a hoodie pulled over his head. He's groaning and rubbing his temples. Klaus finished up the coffee he had made and you see Five blink into the chair next to him.  
  
"Nice Pjs." You smirk. "Shut up, it was all we had available in my size." Guess he's still pissed about the whole eternal baby face thing.  
  
"Here we go. This'll fix ya." Klaus places a mug and pours some coffee in front of Luther before going to pour some for the everyone else.  
  
Five steals it before he has a chance to take a sip and you quickly hand Luther your mug. He sends you a tired grin in thanks. "Jesus, who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?"  
  
"You know, he didn't HAVE to make that. We could have just...let you go without." You point out the glaringly obvious and Five just rolls his eyes at you.  
  
"Can we please, just get started?" Luther is half-begging by this point.  
  
"Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison?" Klaus asks. "Diego might be with Patch and Allison is off investigating Harold Jenkins, if my memory serves." "If?" Luther asks. "Well, Patch was supposed to die, and Diego would have gotten arrested on trumped up charges and spent the night in jail. Now that she isn't dead..." You let the sentence trail off. So much of Diego's storyline was wrapped around her death, now that she isn't dead, you don't really know what his scenes will end up being.  
  
"Well, this is the closest thing to a quorum..." Klaus starts banging on the table with a metal spatula. "...That we're gonna get. Now, listening up, there's no easy way to say this. So I'm just gonna let [Y/N] say it." You look over and glare at Klaus, who gives you a little smile and makes a 'go on' motion with his hands. Sighing, you stand up and move to the head of the table.  
  
"This is a bad idea, you two." Ben tosses out and normally you'd agree, but it needs to be done.  
  
You take a deep breath, close your eyes, and..."Your dad offed himself. Klaus found out after conjuring him while he was dead last night."  
  
"While he was WHAT?!" Five exclaims, and Luther just looks confused. "I thought he couldn't conjure him?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But that was because there was nothing left to conjure. No spirit attached to this mortal coil. Not like with us and Ben. Klaus had to literally die to contact him."  
  
"Also, I've been 100% clean for like 3 days now, so that definitely helped." Klaus throws in and Ben just sighs and his head in disbelief.   
  
"Wait, no, hang on. That's not possible. I mean, I know he was paranoid and depressed, but he wasn't suicidal. There are signs, patterns." You raise a brow at Luther. "As someone who has depression, I can tell you, there are no visible signs. There are no visible patterns. Some days, you just wanna...end it all. Suicidal ideation is a bitch."  
  
"And you would know all about that." Your brow lowers and you glare at Luther a bit. "Yeah." You say. "I would."  
  
The implication is pretty obvious.  
  
"Alright, I'll bite." Five lets out after a minute of silence. "What did the old man have to say?"   
  
"Basically he committed suicide to give you all a reason to be together again, and reprogrammed your mom so that she couldn't help. Murder mystery? Assisted suicide. Literally everything he's done was so that you could all be together again to stop the apocalypse." You figure it was best to just get it out in the open now, rather than drag it out later.  
  
"Yeah, that... wasn't all he had to say." Looking over at Klaus, you remember the "enlightening conversation" he had with Reginald.  
  
"I...uh..." Klaus looks between everyone and swallows a bit. "He...talked about you. Um...don't take this the wrong way but - "   
  
"Klaus, just spit it out." Luther demands, and Klaus just moves and grabs your hands, bringing them to his lips. "Okay, you're starting to freak me out a bit here. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Klaus inhales before- "Welcome to the family, Number Eight."  
  
You stare at him for a moment, in silence before quietly letting out a "Klaus, that isn't funny. That's just sick."  
  
"I'm not joking! After I raked his ass over the coals and gave him the telling off of a lifetime, he told me that you were one of his experiments. He sent people in to document your life. Apparently you've had powers for years and they've been lying dormant until now. Look!" And he pulls out the photos of you he had stuffed in his back pocket and hands them to you. You take them with cautious hands and look through them, eyes growing larger with every photo. At some point you found yourself sitting down at the table, photos strewn everywhere.  
  
Luther picks up the ones of you at the various funerals throughout your life. "How many...?"  
  
"At least 4." You mumble, looking down at the table. Five looks you, and remembers the shrine of you in Harold Jenkins attic. He decides not to say anything for right now, you're overwhelmed enough as it is. You can feel tears pooling around your eyes.  
  
"This can't be right, I mean...I would have known about this! I SHOULD have known about this!" you barely feel Klaus' hand on your shoulder or Five grabbing your hand and rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. "I'm just a idiot from another universe! What the hell could he want with me?!"  
  
"Master Klaus is right, I'm afraid." You all look over at Pogo, walking into the room. "As are you, Master/Miss [Y/N]. I helped Master Hargreeves enact this plan. Both of them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So did Grace. It, was a difficult decision to make. But before we get into all of that, I believe there is something that you need to see, Master/Miss [Y/N]. If you would all follow me?"  
  
The Five of you look at each other and follow pogo out of the room, curious and slightly afraid to see where this leads.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When you all made it to the security room, Pogo moves to a side door and grabs a set of keys.   
  
"What are we doing here?" Klaus asks and you can see Pogo's shoulders hunch in a little more on themselves. "Your father, Master Klaus, when he discovered that other world, he became...obsessed with it. Or rather, your partner." Opening the door the five of you look up to see stacks of VHS tapes. You grab one off the pile and read it aloud. "Number Eight, 10/01/96. Pogo, what the hell is all of this? That's my second birthday!" Five and Luther's eyes whip over to you in shock, and Pogo looks down in shame.  
  
"Yes, well...We discovered, there's a time difference here compared to there. About five years, to be exact. Your 1994, was our 1989."   
Which means..."Oh, my god." please god no let this just be a cruel joke. You look over and see hundreds of tapes. "Shield manifestation, age 3." "attempt at contact #17." "High school graduation." "Disownment, age 23."  
"Number Eight, removal and integration." You place that one in the tape player and hit play.   
  
What you see is...shocking. Because you don't even remember what had happened to get you here. You remember Tessa's bachelorette party, and then...Klaus. But if this tape was right...That means you were missing at least 12 hours of your life. Because you don't remember any of this at all. You don't remember the men grabbing you and chucking you through the portal, you don't remember the late night talk with Tessa. You don't remember her getting shot. There's a massive black hole where that memory should be. You all watch the tape play in stunned silence and nobody notices pogo slip out, sending you a look of shameful apologies. You feel your hands tremble and shake and you think you might be sick. Klaus grabs your face and caresses it while sending everyone else a look to "Get lost."   
  
Fives lets out an "I need to think." and blinks away, while Luther pats your shoulder in comfort and walks out of the room. Ben simply sits on one of the chairs, quiet, but sending you sympathetic looks every now and again.   
  
"My life is a lie..." You look up at Klaus with red rimmed eyes and tears streaming down your face. "Was any of this real?" Taking your hand, Klaus places it above his heart, where the crescent moon tattoo sits. You can feel his heartbeats and it calms you down slightly.  
  
"Do you feel that? What I feel for you is real. My love for you, is real. Everything we experienced since you dropped into my life, it. Is. Real. I love you. I will never stop loving you. Alright?" You can feel your lower lip quiver before you lunge forward and embrace Klaus in a desperate hug. You feel him wrap his arms around you before letting out a sob and collapsing against him and sinking to the floor, Bens ghostly arms wrapping around you both as best he could. You didn't think this would ever happen.   
  
You've always wanted to be a part of this family.  
  
Turns out you were from the start.


	24. The wrecked and the worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An existential crisis, Luther is a jackass, and for once we take charge and lead the family

**I heard a rumor pt 2**   
**The wrecked and the worried**

  
After your breakdown, Klaus had moved the two of you to his room, you were both just trying to enjoy whatever peace the two of you had left, before it got taken away.  
  
 _"My minds speaking every day_  
 _and I'm losing my shit over what it says_  
 _all day finding brand new ways_  
 _like I'm lying to myself and its got me feeling kinda cray_  
 _Another sleepless night_  
 _Another day where I think I'm giving up the fight_  
 _Come forth the morning light_  
 _Now my visions getting blurry_  
 _Everything is slowly fading out of sight"_  
  
You were singing quietly, laying on Klaus' chest while he was fiddling with a ball of yarn. Looking down at you in confusion, Klaus brushes a strand of hair away from your face. "I don't remember that song."  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't." You sigh. "It's from my universe. It's called, 'the wrecked and the worried', by Nathan Sharp. He's kind of a big deal on YouTube."  
  
"What's YouTube?" You wince and look down. "My point exactly." Klaus catches your chin with his fingers and tilts your head up to look at him. "Hey. Talk to me, what's going on in that head of yours?" So, So much. And absolutely nothing at all. It's like a black hole and a supernova are colliding inside your skull, but there's no pain. It just cancels itself out and leaves you empty.  
  
And that's what you feel right now. Empty.  
  
"I don't...feel whole. Like, everything I ever was, was just a lie. And that doesn't remove what I feel for you." Moving to sit up, you look Klaus in the eyes hoping he could understand what you're going through. "I still love you, that hasn't, and will never, change. But everything else? My childhood, my life...my disownment? how much of that was real, and how much was your dads influence?"  
Sitting up, Klaus leans forward and softly kisses the top of your head. "Dammit dad." He moves to cradle your head in his hands. "I don't know. I don't think we'll ever know. And maybe we don't need to." He begins stroking your cheek with his thumb. "Finding answers like that will only make you second guess everything you've ever done and that kind of mentality isn't healthy. Who you are right now? That's all that matters. That's all that will ever matter. Don't let my dad ruin your beautiful mind. Because once he's in, he'll never get out."  
  
Before you can respond Five knocks on the door and walks in, dressed in his usual schoolboy outfit. "Hey, both of you get up. We're going."  
  
"Where?" You ask. "To save the world."  
  
Klaus scoffs. "Oh, is that all? Great."  
  
As Klaus moves to put on a shirt (how did you not even notice that?) Five starts pacing around the room. "So, you said that Dad killed himself to get us all back together again, right?"  
"Yeah, so?" Klaus asks.  
  
"So, how'd that crazy bastard know to kill himself a week before the end of the world? Because I don't believe for a second that he saw all of your show in your universe, and even then things can change. Time is fickle like that."  
  
"Well I-" Five interrupts you with a "Don't answer, that was purely rhetorical." You snap your jaw shut and fix him with an unimpressed look.  
  
"Truth is," He continues, "Our whole lives he's been telling us we'd save the world from an impending apocalypse."  
  
Klaus slips on a shoe and grunts a bit, while you grab your red leather jacket. "Well, yeah. But I always thought he said that to get us to do the dishes."  
  
"Me too. But what if the old man really knew it was going to happen?"  
  
"I mean...he is old as balls and an alien. Every possibility he's known from the get-go." Your words are casual but when nobody says anything you turn and see Five and Klaus just staring at you.  
"What?"  
  
Five only shakes his head. He'll question you on that one later. "The fact remains, his fakakta plan worked. We all came home, we're here. We might as well save the world."  
  
"What, like the four of us?" Four? You look at where Klaus is pointing and spot Ben leaning against the wall. Glad to know Klaus is including Ben more, at least. "Ben's here?" Five asks.  
  
"He must have popped in a few seconds ago." You respond.  
  
"And uh, ideally, no. But I'm working with what I've got right now, so..."  
  
And with that you slip on your shoes and let Five lead you all out the door.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the halls, you're struck by the sight of Diego running into his room, throwing off his jacket. "Where the hell have you been?" Five demands.  
  
"Patch's house." Diego shoots you a grin. "We might be starting over again after all. Long story, where's Luther?"  
  
"Don't know. We haven't seen him since uh..." You glance at Klaus and Five. "...since breakfast." You're kind of hesitant to say "mental breakdown in the security room" which is, in fairness, what you had, but now isn't the time for an overprotective Diego going ham on a dead man.  
  
You can try and explain what you found out about yourself to him later. Hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, he picks a great time to go and drop off the grid." Klaus sighs. Diego clips on the last of his leather harness and his eyes widen. "Shit. We gotta go, Allison's in danger."  
  
You try and think about what that could mean. This is episode eight...which means...  
  
Oh FUCK. You and Klaus glance at each other with wide eyes.   
  
Allison is in way more danger than the others know.  
  
After searching for at least a few hours, you all eventually find Luther drinking at a bar. You look around in disgust. You wouldn't come here even if you were drunk off your ass.  
  
"Look." Klaus points out the big guy sitting and nursing a beer. "Trying a little hair of the dog there?" He teases. Groaning, Luther only let's out a "Guys, leave me alone."  
  
"You know, the point of the hangover is to tell your body to stop drinking, not pour more booze down your throat." Luther only glares and flips you the bird. You raise your eyebrows in shock. When did he get so brave?  
  
"Guys, give us a minute." Diego insists and the three of you move off to the side and let Diego and Luther have their moment. You start nervously biting your nails and Klaus has to grab your hand to keep you from bolting. Five gives you a weird look. "What's going on with you?" He asks.   
  
"Allison isn't just in danger. This is the night she gets her throat cut. And we aren't quick, this could also be the night she loses her life."  
  
"I thought she doesn't die. Just loses her voice." Klaus points out and you shrug.   
  
"Normally I'd agree. But, like Five said. Time is fickle. I've changed things, I don't know what stays the same, and what's different." Five nods. "They're right, and with him being a convicted felon with an obsession with you, who knows what might happen." and then winces at what he said. Oops. Bad timing.  
  
"I'm sorry, a WHAT with me?!" Seriously, was there any other life changing discoveries you had yet to encounter?!  
  
Luther prevents Five from answering when he shouts "Well, you should have led with that! Jesus Christ!" and rips open the door.  
  
Klaus holds it open for you and Five and you pile into the car, with Five somehow driving and you and Klaus in the passenger seat, sitting in his lap. At this point, road safety laws don't mean shit to any of you.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Its quiet in the car and everyone is tense. Nobody more than you. Your shoulder is burning where you got shot but you don't have the time to care about that. You have to consciously unclench your jaw to keep from grinding your teeth, and find yourself playing with one of Klaus' hands idly, to keep you calm. He's biting his nails with the other and you hear Luther lean over from the backseat.  
  
"Can you go any faster?"  
  
"Ask me again, and I'll burn you with the cigarette lighter." Five's voice is monotone, but tinged with annoyance. He's just as worried as everyone else, only he knows how to hide it better.   
  
"We'll find her, Luther." You try and reassure and Luther just glares at you from the backseat. "Coming from Dad's pet project, you are the _last_ person I want to hear reassurances from." You wince and look back down, tears stinging your eyes. Klaus shoots Luther a glare and he just sighs and mutters out a "Sorry."  
  
Diego looks between you all, confused. "What's he talking about? Pet project?"  
  
"Long story." You all reply. Mumbling under your breath, you add "about 30 years long, apparently."  
  
The rest of the ride is silent after that.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When you pull up to the cabin, there's a tense nervousness in the air. It's palpable, you can taste the negative energies surrounding you, and it's making you uneasy. Gripping Klaus' hand tighter, you see Luther bound ahead of everyone else and burst through the door.  
  
"Allison!"  
  
You run ahead and what you see is...gruesome.  
  
There's blood all over the floor, on Allison, staining her clothes. Dark red like your jacket. It was matting her hair, and you can see her eyes dart around the room and land on Luther. You were so lucky you weren't squemish at the sight of blood otherwise you would have been sick.   
  
"Please look at me, Please..." Pushing everyone out of the way, you rush to try and stem the flow of blood seeping out of her neck. You fix them with a hard look.  
  
"Okay, I'm taking charge. Allison's lost a lot of blood, but there's still time. We need to get her to Grace. Someone help me pick her up." They're all still staring shocked at the sight. You roll your eyes. **"NOW!"**   
  
Klaus would later deny it, but at the time he could have sworn he saw your eyes flash electric blue for just a second.   
  
Luther jumps into action first and grabs Allison, with you right behind, still holding her neck.  
  
"Diego, take the wheel. You're the only one we know who can drive like a maniac without breaking road laws. Luther, Klaus, keep her conscious. Talk to her, slap her, anything! I don't care, just keep her awake!" You crawl into the backseat with Five in between you and Luther, Allison laying across both of your laps. "Five, help me keep pressure down, the harder the pressure, the less blood we lose." Five immediately places his hands above yours and you pull away from the cabin, rushing back to the manor, and hopefully Grace could help fix this.  
  
Your hands were steady, voice smooth, but inside your thoughts jumbled to one single sentence.  
  
 _'It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault...'_


	25. Numbness is a luxury few can afford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 24 hours left until the end of the world, we finally hit rock bottom. Or as close to it as we can get. Luckily Klaus and Ben are here to help pick us up off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This chapter delves into some darker topics and I do not advocate the methods the reader used to try and escape from the pain. I feel I should point that out. Please, If you are at that point where you feel like ending it is the only option available to you, talk to someone, anyone.  
> National suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255  
> Crisis textline: Text CONNECT to 741741 to text a crisis operator

**Changes Pt 1**   
**Numbness is a luxury few can afford**

  
"Move, move, move!" You were rushing Luther up the steps to the house with everyone following behind you. "I don't think she's breathing." Luther's words cause you and Five to press down harder, you can see the fear behind everyone's eyes, and you're struggling to keep your composure.  
  
"If we don't get her upstairs, she's gonna die!" You whip over and glare at Klaus. "Klaus! Not. Helping."  
  
As you all made your way into the infirmary, you can see Diego and Grace waiting for you all. He must have run ahead and said something. You send a pleading look to the mother and Grace immediately jumps into action.  
  
"She's suffered a severe laceration to her larynx. One of you will need to give blood." You all volunteered immediately. "I will!" You shook your head.  
  
"Guys, no. Let me. This is my fault, I need to fix this." Luther shoots you a glare from his position, "Like I'd let you anywhere near her after the mess you helped cause." He turns to Pogo, ignoring the wince you pull and the glare Klaus and Five shoot him, "I'll do it."  
  
"I'm afraid, that's not possible, Dear boy. For either of you. Master Luther, your blood is more compatible with my own, and Master/Miss [Y/N], being from another universe, your blood has qualities that would make it incompatible with anyone else. You are, to put it simply...one of a kind."  
  
In other words, if anything seriously bad ever happens to you...there's no guarantee that you could pull through. Oh. Well that's reassuring.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it, you guys. I can do it. I...I love needles!" Klaus sends you a small smile, and you try and smile back, but you just don't have the energy right now.  
  
"Master Klaus, your blood is...well, not as polluted as it once was, but still too polluted for her." Pogo shakes his head.  
  
"Move." Diego shoves past all of you and stands next to Grace. "I'll do it." You try to warn him about the needle, but by the time you say, "Diego, the needle!" He's already on the floor.  
  
Ah, Diego. Pure of heart, but dumb of ass. Pogo sends a satisfied look Grace's way. "Stick him."  
  
A few minutes pass while Five shuffles out and Klaus waits by the door. Luther is still standing over Allison and you can't help but keep pressure on her throat, you don't even notice Grace put her hand on your shoulder. "[Y/N], Dear? Its okay, You can let go now."  
  
You look around the room. Luther sends you a half-hearted glare and Klaus' eyes are full of worry. Pogo can't even look at you in the eyes and Ben sends you sympathetic glances every now and again. "Right. Right." You mumble and release your hold on Allison's neck. The blood trickles up again but it's slower and not as heavy as before, and you allow yourself to step backwards, subconsciously moving to Klaus. Luther takes your place and clutches Allison's hand like a lifeline.   
  
"[Y/N]?" You turn at the sound of Grace's voice and the look of gratefulness she sends your way is staggering. It's times like these that make you forget she's actually an android created by Reginald.  
  
"You helped save her life. Thank you." but that thank you is more than that though. It's a thank you _'for bringing my daughter home without being in a body bag', 'Thank you for helping Klaus where I could not', 'Thank you for keeping Five as sane as you possibly can'_ and _'Thank you for being in their lives',_ all wrapped up in one serene smile.   
  
throwing a tired smile her way, you let Klaus lead you out of the room. But wherever he had planned to lead you is thwarted as you pull away and make your way to his room.   
  
You can't take this anymore. You don't want to feel anymore, you just. Want. To be. Numb.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You barge into Klaus' room and begin to rip it apart, tearing things open, ripping open pillows, anything you can find. You aren't stupid, you know Klaus' has a secret stash hidden somewhere he probably forgot about. And you plan on using it.  
  
"[Y/N]? What are you doing?" Klaus and Ben both cautiously make their way into his room, Ben giving you an extremely worried look. You're normally the level headed one in the relationship, but you've had a...rough few days. To put it mildly. To see you going off the deep end like this is disconcerting. "Looking for drugs. What does it look like?" you grumble and scratch that we've gone way past disconcerting and jumped straight into horrifying.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Ben exclaims. "Why would you want to do that?" Klaus asks.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. Let's run down the list, shall we?" You refuse to look at either of them and continue searching. "Maybe because my knowledge got my sister-in-law seriously hurt, there's a serial killer who's obsessed with me dating my OTHER sister-in-law that I couldn't even do anything about, Said sister-in-law is gonna bring on the end of the world and I did fuck all to try and stop it, nobody but you two and MAYBE Five take me seriously, Luther more than likely hates me, I mean-oh, hell yeah!" You find a little stash of pills and cheer as you hold them up. Klaus moves to take them away and you hold them away from him.  
  
Klaus watches you with worry, for once he doesn't even have the urge to join in. "That's not enough of a reason, [Y/N]! You're strong, you helped get Klaus sober, truly sober, why would you want to ruin that by turning into him?" Ignoring Klaus' undignified "Hey!" you turn to Ben with an unimpressed look. "Ben, in case it slipped your grasp, sobriety is severely overrated. I mean, look where it got me!"  
  
"In a relationship with Klaus for one!" You stand up and storm over to Ben, rage in your eyes. "Ben, my entire life was a LIE! I WANT. TO. BE. NUMB." Ben just stares at you for a minute before scoffing. "You're a colossal wimp." He deadpans. "Oh, yeah, really?" You mock.  
  
"Yeah, really! Hey!" Ben snaps his fingers in front of your face and you push them away. Nobody but Klaus seems to notice that. "Uh, guys...?"   
  
"Life isn't supposed to be easy, Life is hard. Bad things happen. Good people die." You roll your eyes. "I'm tired of seeing you wallow in self-defeat. You're stronger than this!"  
  
"Well then, avert your gaze." You don't care that Klaus was supposed to be the one saying these lines, you don't care that you've officially hit rock bottom, You don't even care that you don't even care! You just want to feel numb. Truly...properly...numb.   
  
Sighing, Ben pleads with you one last time. "[Y/N] You are stronger than this. I know you are. Don't do this. Please."  
  
You down at the little white pills sitting in your hands. It would be so easy...  
  
"You're right. Of course you're right. I'm sorry. So sorry." Klaus and Ben sigh in relief and Klaus moves to hold you in his arms. "Thank you." Ben says and turns away for a split second.   
  
"Sorry you fell for a cheap trick like that! HAHA!" You shove the pills in your mouth and before Klaus has a chance to say anything, Ben shoves him out of the way and punches you across the face, causing you to spit out the pills. You hold your cheek and stare up at him in shock.  
  
"Dude." Klaus gasps. "You just Patrick Swazye'd them! How did you do that?"  
  
"I-I didn't...I think that was both of you!" Ben counters and you look down at your hands and can see the trembling already start. You push away from them both and ran out of the room, hugging your arms to yourself to try and stop the panic attack from forming.  
  
Oh god, what were you thinking?  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Klaus later finds you curled up on the couch in the living room, arms wrapped around your legs and just staring off into space. "Hey." He calls out, and you don't even have the willpower to look at him. "Hey." You quietly reply.  
  
"I'm not going to be that kind of person and go "Are you okay?" Cause we both know that's a load of bullshit. Clearly, you aren't. Instead, I want to know how your feeling right now."  
  
"I feel dead. I don't want to feel dead. I want to feel numb. But apparently, numbness is a luxury few can afford, and I happen to be poor as fuck." Klaus cringes at your words. Not...the response he was expecting, to be perfectly honest. "I wasn't aiming for a temporary numb." You continue, and Klaus glances over at you in shock. "What?"  
  
"I...thinking on it now, I'm not proud of my actions. It was a lapse in judgement and self-control. But...I don't know. Something in me, it just snapped. I just wanted it to be over. Done. Poof. I thought...well, I guess that's the problem, wasn't it? I wasn't thinking." You smile ruefully and Klaus can see the dark circles beginning to form under your eyes. When was the last time you had slept properly? He moves to hold your head to his chest and you relax at the sound of his heartbeat in your ear. Klaus sighs and you feel his chest move with every breath.   
  
"You've had problems pile up on you for days now, with no healthy way to cope. And anytime you tried to talk to someone that wasn't me, or Ben, or Five about it, they just threw blame around and made you feel like you were alone in this." Namely Luther but Klaus isn't naming names or anything. "But you're not. I'm here. Bens here. We're all here. And once we get the whole Apocalypse mess sorted, we're all going to sit down, and have a long ass discussion about your place in the family. I don't care if dad saw you as Number Eight. I don't care that you aren't from this universe, I don't care about any of that. I care about who you are right here, right now."  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
"Someone who could clearly use a nap, for one." Klaus jokes but then quickly grows serious. "My partner. My moon and stars. My little Universe hopper. The first person to ever take me properly seriously." Klaus begins to pepper kisses across your face. "The love of my life." A kiss on your cheeks. "My best friend." A kiss on the bridge of your nose. "Mein Grund zu existieren." A kiss on your lips. You smile and lean into the kiss and would have let him continue had you not heard two disgusted sounds coming from in front of you.  
  
Looking up you see Diego fake gagging and Five shooting you both a disgusted look. "I know I was rooting for your relationship, and I think it's cute and all..." Diego remarks, "But I'm still not used to that."  
  
"Is there a reason you two are here? Or did you just come to mock us?" Klaus demands. Five shoots you both a sarcastic smile. "I can do that any day of the week, and I certainly don't need Diego's help to do it."  
  
"We're here cause the bastard that nearly killed our sister is still out there, with Vanya." Diego's words cause you all to grow serious again, and you shoot Klaus a nervous look. Five nudges his head in Diego's direction. _'Tell him!'_ and you glare at him and nudge back. _'Tell him yourself!'_  
  
Five sends you a glare that could melt steel and you can only sigh and lean into Klaus more. "Yeah, Diego, reverse that last part."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Vanya isn't with the attacker...Vanya IS the attacker."  
  
Diego is silent for a moment. "You're shitting me." He deadpans.  
  
"Nope. 'Fraid not. Vanya has powers, Di. Daddy deadest suppressed them for years and when she finally found out the truth...well..." Klaus can't bring himself to finish the sentence so you have to.  
  
"Allison tried to rumor her so she could calm down. Vanya, she...lost control...and channeled her power through her violin bow and accidentally hurt Allison. It's not her fault though!" You defend. "She doesn't how to properly control her powers yet. Just like me!"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't cut anyone's neck. You just have a big ass shield and can see the dead." Diego points out and you sink back into Klaus' arms, with him sending Diego a look of loathing. "Can you all for once, not make my universe hopper feel like the scum the of the earth?"  
  
"And anyways Vanya isn't important." Fives words cause you all to look at him in shock.  
  
"Hey, that's your sister. A little heartless even for you, Five." Diego sends Five a small glare and Five just shrugs.  
  
"I'm not saying I don't care about her, but if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us. Finding Harold Jenkins is our first priority. Afterwards we can talk to Vanya, and figure out how best to help her regain control in a safe environment."  
  
Diego nods. "I agree, let's go." But you and Klaus stay where you are.  
  
"You guys count us out." Klaus is blasé with his words, but the hidden meaning is there. If I only have 24 hours left, I'm spending them with the person I love.  
  
And seeing as how your knowledge has done nothing but make things worse lately, you're half inclined to agree.  
  
"I mean, you know, no offence, or whatever. It's just...I kind of feel like this is a lot of pressure for newly sober me, so..." The words "I'm scared to leave [y/n] after their botched suicide attempt" are left unsaid.  
  
"You're both coming." Diego insists.  
  
"No, No, No... I mean, I think we can all agree that our powers are extremely useless."  
  
"Useless? [Y/N] can make a shield - " You interrupt Diego with a scoff. "Yeah, that I don't have full control over yet. Face it, we'd just be holding you guys back." Klaus is nodding along and Five just sends you an unimpressed look.  
  
"Klaus, [Y/N], Get up."  
  
You and Klaus look at each other, then back the Diego and Five. "You can't make us." you say in unison and in response Diego simply looks away and flings a knife. It lands in between yours and Klaus' legs and you gasp in shock. "Then again..." You begin.  
  
"I suppose a little exercise couldn't hurt." Klaus finishes with a glare to Diego and he just smile back smugly. You both get up and move to follow them, but not before giving Klaus a long, passionate kiss. You were talking hair pulling, lip biting, the whole nine yards. You pull away with a *smack* and look at the grossed out look on Diego's face. You smile in smug satisfaction and head out to the car, with Five in tow.  
  
Diego glances at Klaus and rolls his eyes at the dazed and happy smile on his face. "Come on lover boy." He says and half drags him over to the car.  
  
The smile stays on both of your faces the entire ride to Harold's.


	26. Coming to terms with what's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowing up on Five, getting called out by Klaus, and nobody believes you that the apocalypse hasn't been averted yet. Why do you even bother?

**Changes Pt 2**   
**Coming to terms with what's to come**

  
What greeted you all when you got to the House of Harold Jenkins wiped the smile off of both of your faces. Lying on the broken dining room table, surrounded by practically every sharp object you could see. Several in his chest. "Oooh!" you winced at the sight. "Oh wow." Klaus mumbles. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about him stalking you anytime soon."   
  
"Small mercies, I suppose."  
  
Diego nods, "Yeah, it's not exactly what I was expecting." Klaus comments. Five moves forward and crouches over the body, a thoughtful look on his face. "Understatement of the year."   
  
"No sign of Vanya." Klaus remarks. You look down, lost in thought. If she's already killed Harold, there's every chance she could have gone back to her apartment, but the problem was the transitions between scenes don't show what happened then and when she arrived at the manor. Aside from a brief moment where she was at her apartment, but you didn't know when that happened. Anything could have happened or changed, and that's what has you on edge right now.   
  
Looking up you see three sets of eyes on you and recoil as if you'd been slapped. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"   
  
"We thought you might know where Vanya is." Diego remarks with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, yeah, sure, cause I have an encyclopedia of events of this timeline crammed into my brain." You rub your hands over your face before looking at Diego again. " Believe it or not, not everything was documented in the show. All I know is what she did here, a brief moment at her apartment, and her showing up at the manor. If anything happened between then and... then, it was never shown. Sorry." Nodding, Diego and Klaus move towards the door. "At any rate, let's get out of here before the cops come." Diego orders and you just stay put while keeping an eye on Five.  
  
"In a minute." The two of them turn back around and look at Five. "Five what are you-" Diego's question was cut off as Five peels open the eye bandage and pops the glass eye in the empty socket. "Ugh, wow." Klaus gags a little in his mouth.  
  
"Same eye color, same pupil size, guys this is it!" Five looks to you all with an excited look. "The eye I've been carrying around for decades it...it found it's rightful home."  
  
You growl a little and stalk up to Five. "A home I could told you about a week ago but no, You were all "we can't change the sequence of events! Drastic changes could alter the timeline!" well guess what? Timelines already fucked! All you ended up doing, was dragging out an event I could have told you about days ago! You know, for someone who's 58, you sure do act like a 13 year old sometimes." Was that comment called for? Probably not? Will you later apologize? Yeah, more than likely. But right now you were just pissed off that Five had dragged out a weeks worth of bullshit for something that could have been handled ages ago.   
  
"Except here's the problem." Five seethes. "If the note said 'protect Harold Jenkins' and Vanya ended up killing him, would that make him the catalyst or the bomb?"  
  
"The damn catalyst!" You explode. "Vanya is the bomb, Vanya will always be the bomb until you fuckwits learn to treat her as if she was your sister, not a pet gerbil you could ignore whenever you got bored!" You stomp out of the house and start walking in a random direction. You can hear footsteps running towards you and assume it's Klaus. "Where are we going?" yep, its Klaus. "Anywhere but here, the manor. I don't know, as long as it's away from those two shit-heels." You feel Klaus slide one of his hands into yours and your anger subsides a little.  
  
After a while you make it back to the manor and you both stop outside the doors. Grabbing his other hand you look down and stroke his knuckles with your thumbs. "I'm sorry, for blowing up on you all. I didn't mean to, I'm just...so damn tired of nobody besides you and Ben taking me seriously."  
  
"Welcome to my world." Klaus jokes and you smile a little. Letting out a sigh, Klaus looks toward the manor doors. "Come on, we might as well keep up pretenses and pretend to search for Vanya. Odds of us actually finding her?"  
  
"Right now? Slim to none." You enter the manor and make your way upstairs with Klaus, faking looking around before meeting up with Five and Diego.   
  
"No sign of Vanya." Five sighs. "She's not in any of the rooms." Diego remarks.  
  
"Yeah, she's not downstairs either." And with a "Well, I'm out." Diego shrugs and starts to make his way downstairs. "Hold on a minute-" you protest.  
  
"Vanya's still out there, and so are Hazel and Cha-Cha." You let out an involuntary shudder when Five said her name. You still have the oh-so-gentle reminders of her time beating you senseless.  
  
"I know." Diego nods his head towards you. "I'm gonna get my things and then I'm out of here. I got some unfinished business with those fools." He gets up close in Fives personal space. "They hurt my brother and sibling-in-law, almost killed my...almost killed Patch. Nah, man. That doesn't go unpunished." And with that, Diego walks off and Five turns to Klaus.  
  
"Hey. Listen. Did dad say anything about the apocalypse when you spoke to him?"   
  
"Christ on a cracker, not this again." You moan, and Five ignores you, "Any clues as to how it happened?"  
  
"Well, I was too busy raking his crotchety ass over the coals of hell for him to really get a word in edgewise, and when he finally did talk...well, it was all about [Y/N]." You make a face at that knowledge. "Lovely, starting to think your dads obsession with me was weirder than I initially thought."  
  
"But no, no clues." Five just sighs and makes his way downstairs. Klaus looks over to you. "Didn't you say something once about there being way more to my powers than I originally thought?"  
"I did? When was that?" You don't remember ever saying anything like that, you feel that would be something worth knowing.  
  
"Oh, yeah! That was the night you got drunk off your ass, and got that lovely little gift in my honor!" Klaus waves a hand to your tattoo and you roll your eyes. "Of course I did." You mutter to yourself and watch as Klaus runs down the stairs after Five. You run your fingers through your hair and shake your head to clear it of any cobwebs before making your way downstairs to catch the tail end of their conversation.  
  
"That whole, jumping through time thing. How did you know how to do that?" Klaus asked.  
  
"I didn't. You'd know that if you actually sober."  
  
"He has been for like 3 days now." You chime in. "Feels like 45 years though." Klaus mutters. Five scoffs. "Who are you two kidding i've seen you both fidgeting all day." your jaw drops open and Klaus shoots him an unimpressed look. "Well, guess we're all fighting our addictions then."  
  
"I'm not an addict." Five denies and you add in with a "Yeah, neither am I!"  
  
"Fives addicted to a drug called 'The apocalypse' and you dearie are addicted to a lovely little thing called 'Approval'."  
  
"You're wrong." You both deny and look to each other in shock. You seem to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"First stage. Denial." and Five blinks in front of Klaus, threateningly pointing a finger at him.  
  
"You and I, we're not the same." Five points out. "Yeah," you add, "and I don't need anybody's approval." Klaus just chuckles mockingly at you both.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that, either of you. You took a bullet for Diego, twice i might add, just so he would be happy and approve of you. And it kills you inside to know that no matter what you do, neither Vanya or Luther might not ever approve of your existence. I'm sorry. But it's true."  
  
He looks between the two of you. "I've seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore." Klaus steps up and grabs your hands and you look into his eyes. "Trust me, you gotta just...let it go."  
  
The two of you jump in shock when you hear the sound of Five throwing the glass eye against the wall in rage, glaring at Klaus. "I meant figuratively, but yeah, that works too."  
  
You watch as Five walks off and want to say something, anything- an apology maybe?-, but the pull of Klaus' hand prevents you from doing so and you allow him to pull you back to his room.  
  
"One day at a time." Yeah. One day at a time. But that was the problem wasn't it?   
  
You had no more days in 2019 left.


	27. Powers are a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> power practice, Ben gets an actual hug, and we are so sick of S1 Luther’s shit. but then again, so is half the fanbase.

**Changes pt 3  
**   
**Powers are a bitch**

  
Sitting crosslegged, watching Klaus and Ben play ghost patty-cake is not what you had expected when Klaus had dragged you back to his room. And yet, this is where you all were. Sighing, you fix Klaus with a tired stare. "Seriously? This is why you dragged me back here. I could have been having a margarita with Five by now."  
  
Klaus pauses from the game and he and Ben stare at you. "We're here, because you need to learn how to control your powers as much as I do." Ben nods and throws in a "Yeah, clearly they're tied to your emotional state. You just need to figure out how to...control it. Use it to your advantage."  
  
"But how?" You throw your hands up in aggravation. "The only times it's ever appeared are when I felt scared for someone else's safety." Which amounted to saving Patch, almost taking that hit for Klaus at the bar, and actually taking that bullet for Diego.  
  
"And, not to sound like a therapist or anything, but how did that make you feel?" Klaus adds. You have to think about that. You look down, pensive. "Scared." You say. "Really scared. Like I saw Patch almost get shot or you almost get hit, and I just thought...I need to stop this."  
  
"Okay, now try and recreate that feeling, but instead of scared, pour it into another emotion. Something more easily used, like happiness? What was your happiest memory?" Ben suggested and you have to really think hard about it. Certainly wasn't anything from your old universe. That was nothing but trauma and hate and pain. Of being pushed to the side and told you were nothing just because of who you were or who you liked. You can feel your fists clench in anger before Klaus grabs hold of one of them, and the anger begins to melt away, like it wasn't even there.  
  
Maybe he's what made you happy. Ever since you've dropped into his life, you've never felt happier. He makes you a better person, he doesn't just...tell you what you want to know, and leave you by the wayside. He understood that pain, that hurt. Klaus didn't capitalize on it either, he tried to make it better, and he did. You feel a small smile grow on your face and you think to the rest of the siblings who make you this happy.  
  
Allison, who was so quick to apologize for Luther's actions and trusted you enough to talk about her custody battle while painting each others toenails.  
  
Diego, who carried you back to his home after getting tortured and treated you like a little brother or sister. Who told you he was happy you and Klaus told each other 'I love you'.  
Ben, the voice of reason. The first person other than Klaus or a ghost who could truly see him. The person who kept you from ending it all in a fit of idiocy.  
  
Five...the biggest supporter of this relationship and the one who helped make it happen in the first place. If it hadn't been for his pushing you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now.  
You can feel the smile grow and a force expanding and surrounding you, and didn't stop. It just kept growing, and growing and growing until...  
  
"[Y/N]? [Y/N]! [Y/N] snap out of it!" Klaus shook you a little and you opened your eyes to gape at the sight before you.  
  
A massive forcefield sat surrounding all of you, covering the entirety of Klaus' room. Blue, transparent, and glowing. Within a second of you releasing that hold, it shrunk back in and enfolded you before flickering away. "Well," Klaus said after a moment, "Guess we found out how to control it better."  
  
Without thinking, you reach out and grab the two of them and encase both in a massive hug. "Thank you. I don't know what for, exactly, but I don't even care! Just...thank you!"  
  
"[Y/N]...you're hugging Ben!" You gasp and release your grips on both of the boys, looking over at Ben to see a wide smile on his face and tears in his eyes, staring at you.  
  
"Hug me again, please? It's been so long..."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You all spent the better part of the afternoon testing out your powers, how they worked, what the limit was, how to best control them. Klaus made a surprisingly good teacher, never harsh like Reginald, and never forcing you to do more than what you were comfortable with at the time.  
  
You were midway through expanding another shield when you felt the manor rumble and shake a few moments before stopping. The shield retreats and flickers away and you look over at Klaus to see him with a defeated look on his face. "I guess Vanya's home."  
  
When you told him about what Luther did to Vanya, throwing her downstairs and into the soundproof room she spent a good chunk of time in after squeezing her unconscious, it took everything to keep him from attacking Luther. _"Attacking him now won't do anything!"_ you had said. _"Besides, we tell him I told you about it, what are the odds he wouldn't throw ME down there?"_  
  
 _"But that's our sister!" He cried out. "The one who would cry when we stepped on anthills as kids! I can't just let her rot down there!" You were shaking your head. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying we play along for right now, wait until night time, send Luther on some wild goose chase and then we sneak down and bust Vanya out." You rub your face and sigh deeply. "It's not...an ideal solution, but our only option, is to get her out of the city and away from a densely populated area. Try and keep damage to a minimum..."_  
  
You shake your head to clear your thoughts, and breathe a heavy sigh through your nose. Where was that plan now, you wonder?  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You locked up our sister, because you think she has powers?" Diego's voice is the first thing you hear when you, Klaus and Ben make your way downstairs.  
  
"No, I know she does, Pogo told me. He's always known, and so did dad." Luther glances at you and a hard look comes across his face. "And apparently, so did [Y/N]."  
  
"Okay, one. Wasn't my secret to tell and even if it was, at what point do I tell the guy who accused me of killing my future father-in-law? Before, or after he accuses me of more shit I have no control over?" Your words are tinged with ice and you want nothing more right now than to punch his stupid face in.  
  
"Why would they hide this from us? I mean, am I the only one who didn't know this place existed?" Diego sends a confused look your way, he must want you to answer this. 

"Because...Your dad was scared of Vanya. She hurts him accidentally one time - when she was four I might add - and suddenly he locks her up down here. Which is WRONG, by the way." You aim the last part at Luther who refuses to look at you.  
  
"He hid so much from us." Klaus murmurs and boy if that isn't the truth.  
  
"You were right then, [Y/N]. She did kill Peabody-"  
  
"Jenkins." you interrupt Diego. "-Jenkins, sorry. And you were right about Allison's throat getting cut."  
  
"Huh, me being right? What a shocker!" you mutter to yourself.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, are we just ignoring the fact that you locked up your own sister?! The one who would always cry when we stepped on anthills as kids?" Klaus' words make you all look at him.  
  
"I know it's difficult to accept-" Luther starts but Klaus quickly shakes his head. "Oh, it's not difficult to accept. I accepted it a long time ago. I don't care that she has powers, but she's still my damn sister that you locked up!"  
  
"No, Klaus is right." Diego says. "We can't keep her locked up without proof."  
  
"Proof?" Luther asks. "What more proof do you need? [Y/N]s known this whole time, isn't that enough proof for you?"  
  
Klaus moves to the door and you grab onto his arm. When he looks at you with a sad expression, you glance at Luther and subtly shake your head. Now wasn't the time.  
  
"No, even if your right, She needs our help, and we can't do that if shes locked in a cage!" Diego points his finger at the door Vanya was screaming and banging on, and you slowly make your way over to it. She stops for a moment, looks at you. You place a hand over the window and she places one over yours. "I'm so sorry." You murmur. She can't hear you but you can see her sobs quiet down as she stares at you. "You don't deserve this. And I swear I am going to do whatever I can to try and make this right."  
  
You can see her mouth the words "Allison! I'm sorry!" and your brows furrow in confusion. Turning around you can see Allison at the entrance, bandage wrapped around her throat. You have to clench your eyes shut and look away. You could have prevented this. Could have kept this from happening but instead you were too busy having a mental breakdown.  
  
"She stays put, until we know what we're dealing with here." Luther's words are final, but you need to make sure of something. "And what about me?" You demand.  
  
"What about you?" Luther asks.  
  
"I mean, are you going to throw me in here now too? I mean, I'm Number Eight, and you're Number One, and despite everything I have powers I never knew about either. Are you going to lock me up the moment you start to think I'm too dangerous?" Allison and Diego's eyes are wide and decide _'Fuck it, lets air some dirty laundry'._  
  
"Oh yeah, you two didn't know, did you? Turns out Your dad's had a creepy obsession with me all my life, since he could see me through another portal leading to my universe. Recorded...hundreds of videos of me, took hundreds, if not thousands of photos, called me his number...called me Number Eight...all because I can do this." You let your shield manifest like you had been practicing, expanding and growing until it surrounded you and Klaus and Ben. "I made Ben tangible. I was able to hug him. I was able to do this - " You wave your hands at the shield "- in just a matter of hours.   
  
So I'll ask you again. Would you do the same to me? Because your answer determines whether or not it's YOU that's scared of Vanya and her powers, or you're simply doing what Reginald would have wanted."  
  
Everyone's eyes are on Luther and he looks around before clearing his throat. "I'm not going to lock you up just because you have powers, [Y/N]." Your answering smile is humorless and bitter. "Then you're simply doing this cause because you're scared." You bite your thumbnail and scoff. "I don't know whether to find that more reassuring or upsetting."  
  
You allow the shield to retract back inside and grab Klaus' hand. The two of you plus Ben walk past Luther. "I'm not going to try and stop you. Because I know I can't hope to strong arm you into listening. But know this. Whatever happens next is on your head. And don't you DARE try and pin the blame on me for this. I warned you - all of you - and none of you besides Klaus and Ben listened. This is the result."  
  
You give Diego and Luther a hard look and they both glance away from you. You walk up to Allison, "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you, should have said something, should have-" She holds a hand up and gives you a small smile. Flipping to a blank page she writes something down and you see the words **"I don't blame you."** written on it.  
  
You smile sadly and look down, "Yeah, well, you'd be the first. Thanks though."  
  
You make your way back to the Elevator with Klaus and Ben in tow.   
  
The end is upon us and you need to practice.


	28. The result of willful ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our powers gain a new development, we bust some balls, and have a heart to heart with Klaus about the future (really about season 2 but still)

**The white Violin pt 1**   
**The result of willful ignorance**

  
"Okay, so on a scale of one to ten, how fucked are we right now?" You slammed open the door to Klaus' room and flopped yourself down onto the bed. Klaus and Ben had taken up residence back on the floor and resumed their ghost patty cake, in an effort to try and get Klaus to make Ben tangible again.  
  
"Well," You sigh, sliding a hand down your face, "In about...oooh.... a couple of hours, Vanya will, uh, destroy the house. So get a good look at this room, cause after tonight, it's gone."   
  
Klaus looks over to you, missing how Ben accidentally phased his hands through Klaus torso a bit. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"It's. Gone. She...goes on a destructive path, has a lovely little trip down memory lane, and makes the manor crumble at the foundations. Like...BOOM!" You throw your arms up and simulate an explosion for emphasis. "Oh. Well, I can't say I'll ever miss this place, it didn't exactly fill me with glee to live here." Klaus shrugs and resumes his practicing.   
Before you have the chance to say anything, you hear a loud rumble, followed by an even larger BOOM.   
  
"Okay, maybe I misjudged the timing and it's happening now! Haul ass, sweeties, we need to move!" You grab Klaus and Ben's arms and haul them out the door. Diego, Pogo and Luther meet you all in the hallway. You can hear explosions, and glass shattering and heavy creaking from the ceiling. "Yo, what the hell is going on?" Diego asks.  
"Those explosions sound like they're coming from-"  
  
"Vanya." Luther finishes Klaus' sentence and everyone but Pogo fixes him with a glare.  
  
"We need to get to safety, outside the Academy." Pogo insists, and you turn to look at him with wide eyes. You had forgotten about his fate, about how he was doomed to die, impaled by Vanya in an effort to save everyone else. "Pogo, I-" Another explosion halts whatever you were going to say next and you feel yourself being pulled away by Klaus and Ben. You hear Luther shout "Don't forget mom!" And you begin to feel sick.   
  
Two lives were going to be lost tonight and there was nothing you could do to stop it.  
  
You haul ass up the stairs behind Diego and Klaus, just barely keeping pace with Ben. Though you feel it's more for your benefit he's doing this. As a ghost, he knows this stuff can't hurt him, and could easily pop away and come back once it's all over. But over the course of the last few days, Ben's become a larger presence in your life than you initially thought he would be. Maybe including him more seemed to be making a difference.  
  
When you reaches Graces sitting area, you find she's nowhere to be found. "Mom!" Diego cries out, "Where is she?" You have to duck and dodge to avoid pieces of ceiling collapsing around you. "Mom!" Klaus echoes, and you join in. "Grace! Where are you?"  
  
You rush across the hallway, screaming her name in the vain hopes that you might be able to find her before the end. A piece of ceiling falls, bouncing off of your shield instinctually but somehow able to knock Klaus and Diego temporarily unconscious.  
  
"Oh, shit! Klaus! Diego! Come on guys, now is not the time for a nap!" You fall to your knees and shake Klaus as he clutches his head with a groan. "Oh, thank god!" You cry. He sputters and coughs before looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes and you look up as well, only to see a giant portion start to crack and crumble. You pull Klaus to his feet and try and drag Diego but he's proving to be heavier than he looks. When you look up, you see Ben pull him to safety, looking at you all in shock. You aren't quite sure who made him tangible, you or Klaus, but you can't bring yourself to care right now.  
  
"Holy shit." Klaus whispers.  
  
Looking over you see Diego groaning, looking up and staring with wide eyes at the piece of the ceiling that had nearly crushed him. Priorities people!   
  
"Come on you, two we can gawk later, now move!" You order and they quickly get up and follow you. Letting Klaus take the lead you all follow him outside through a fire escape, dodging falling debris along the way. Stopping for a moment in the alleyway, you look up. Ignoring Klaus pulling you into a brief hug, you allow him to check over you and Diego, "You okay? You okay?" He repeats, and when he sees you both looking up, he glances as well, not sure what he's supposed to be looking at.  
"Hey!" Diego grabs Klaus' face and forces him to look at him, "You just saved my life, man."  
  
"Okay, great." Diego pulls him into a hug and you and Ben just give him a gobsmacked look.   
  
"Really?" You mouth and point at Ben. He holds his like "What else am I supposed to say?" and returns the hug.  
  
You ignore them both and stare up at Grace, smiling sadly and waving. "Guys, Grace!" You smack Diego in the back and he looks to where your pointing. "Mom! Mom!" You turn your back and try to keep the tears in as you hear the two of them scream out for her to get out.  
  
"Mom! Get out of there! Get out!" You flinch with every plead. _'I'm so sorry'_ You think.  
  
"I'm coming after you!" Diego shouts and you let Klaus pull him back from the destruction, hearing their pleas and screams.  
  
You have to clench your fists to keep from rushing back in and trying to save her. There was nothing any of you could have done. Your shield could only last so long and there wasn't enough happiness right now to expand and cover both you and Grace and get out before the building collapsed around you. In a situation like this, there was no way you'd be able to save everyone.  
  
At least, that's what you told yourself. Maybe one day you'll believe it.  
  
You turn back around and watch as the building that you had come to call home for the better part of a week fell apart around you. Windows burst, walls cracked and crumbled, nothing but the moon in the sky to illuminate your surroundings. "Mom!" Diego tries and pull through the rubble and hopefully get her out "Klaus, [Y/N], come help me search!" but you have to physically hold him back with Klaus. "Diego, please." you plead. There's tears pooling in your eyes again. How many times have you cried this week alone?  
"Diego. Just stop it. Stop." Klaus is calmer than you thought he would be.   
  
"No, what-what are you- let me go! What are you doing?"  
  
"Stop, stop. She's gone. She's...gone, okay? She's gone." There's a note of finality in his voice that has Diego stunned.  
  
"What do you wanna do? You wanna-wanna...w-w-w-walk away from this?" You shake your head no as Klaus does the same. "No."  
  
"What about Pogo?"  
  
"He didn't make it." Luther's voice causes you to whip over at him in anger. "What?" Klaus breathes out. "Vanya killed him."  
  
Diego shakes his head. "But Vanya wouldn't-"  
  
"I saw it. Just before we got out. And [Y/N] knew it would happen." Your eyes narrow and your fists clench in anger.  
  
"First mom, and now Pogo." Diego sits down in shock and you can feel the anger growing when Five comes rushing in, clutching a newspaper. "Guys! Guys! This is it! The apocalypse is still on, the world ends today!" Your eyes flash blue for a brief moment and Klaus has to grab your hand to try and calm you down.  
  
"I thought you said it was over." Luther asks.  
  
"I was wrong, okay? [Y/N] tried to warn me and I didn't listen. This newspaper, I found it in the future the day I got stuck. The headline hasn't changed." But Diego is shaking his head in denial.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. The time could have been altered since that newspaper came out this morning." Five grits his teeth in anger.  
  
"You're not listening to me. When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are, the moon's still shining, the earths in one piece, but not the Academy."  
  
"Vanya is the bomb." Klaus breathes out and looks at you. You had known, and tried to say something the other day and everyone ignored you, yet again. No wonder you were pissed off right now.  
  
"Listen to me, you idiot!" Five shouts. "Vanya destroys the academy before the Apocalypse." Sighing, he runs his fingers through his hair. "I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause, but he's the Fuse. Vanya is the bomb. Vanya causes the apocalypse....just like [Y/N] said."  
  
And that's the straw that broke the camels back. Your eyes look over everyone, electric blue and furious.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It **IS** how I said. And you know what? **THIS IS THE RESULT**. I told you all that locking Vanya up was a bad idea. I told you all that Harold Jenkins was the catalyst. I told you all that Vanya had powers and she needed to be treated like a sister before anything else. Not **ONE** of you, besides Klaus and Ben, listened to me. And this is the result of your willful ignorance!" You throw your arms out in emphasis, a shockwave of wind blows out around you, and you cry out in shock. The blue fades from your eyes and you look around warily. "How did I do that?"  
  
The sound of helicopters and sirens draws your attention away, and you ignore whatever Luther was saying to see the police making a beeline for the manor. You feel Klaus pull you away and the two of you plus Ben run off in some random direction, to try and get out of the spotlight, so to speak.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that earlier? The whole...shockwavey wind thing?" Klaus, you and Ben were walking to the bowling alley, avoiding taking the main roads and using as many side alleys as you could. "I don't know!" You reply to Ben. Your nerves were still frayed and your hands were shaking. You hold your hand up and see the trembling digits, before interlocking that same hand with Klaus' and squeezing it.   
  
"Well, maybe you have more powers than you thought? Maybe anger makes the shield turn into a shockwave?" You whip around and glare at Ben. "Ben no offence, but right now, finding out more about my powers is the LAST thing I want to do." You pass by an overturned car, the driver clearly dead and you force yourself to look away from the sight. Great. Vanya's already been here.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Just...hold on, okay?" Klaus grabs your shoulders and forces you to look into his eyes. "It's not the - well okay, it IS the end of the world - but it's not the worst thing out there to find out you can do more than you initially thought. And we don't have to work on it right now!" You scoff and walk off in the direction of the bowling alley, arms hugging yourself. You didn't have time for this.  
  
Klaus turns you around after running to catch up with you, and there's a serious look about him. "What's going on? Talk to me."  
  
Shaking your head, you hug yourself tighter. "This is scaring me more than I thought it would. I-I thought I could handle it, but I can't! And every time I think I have a grasp of my own situation, another rushes out and sweeps me away! I don't know how much more of this I can take! Constantly finding out new things about me, always being blamed for everything going wrong or not telling someone something...how much more crap is the universe going to throw at me?"  
  
Klaus looks at you with sympathetic eyes, and folds you into a hug, you clutching his shoulders instantly. "What is wrong with me?" you whimper.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Klaus pulls back and looks into your eyes. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! You are [Y/N] my beautiful," a kiss on your lips. "Smart." a kiss on your nose. "incredible sexy universe hopper." a longer kiss on your forehead. "And we are gonna take the time once this whole mess is over, to properly figure things out. As a couple. And I don't know about you, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be."  
  
You smile sadly and pull him into a desperate kiss, clutching his curly locks. You didn't have the heart to tell him what would befall this family, or where they would end up before this mess had started. It was the naïve hope that you could keep things from reaching this point in the first place. But now?  
  
Now you could at least give him some advanced warning before hand.  
  
Pulling away, you look hard into Klaus' eyes. "About that. There's something you need to know, about what's to come...."


	29. I never really liked bowling anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowling with the Hargreeves shouldn't involve guns, or pretending to be the ball, but here we are.

**The White Violin pt 2**   
**I never really liked bowling anyways**

  
After meeting up with everyone else and choosing a lane to have the meeting in, you all listen to Luther give his...kinda-sorta...plan.  
  
"Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare."  
  
"For what?" Diego demands. "To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya."  
  
"Stop her?" You raise an eyebrow in shock. "She's your sister!" Allison smacks Luther's chest and points to you with a nod. "I...We may not have a choice, Allison."  
  
"I'm sorry, weren't you the one who said, and I quote, "There's always choice."? You retort.  
  
Luther narrows his eyes as Diego agrees with you. "Yeah, that's bullshit. There's always options."   
  
"Like what?" Luther's voice raises slightly and Diego backs back down with a soft "I don't know."  
  
"Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya. And fast, okay? She could be anywhere."  
  
"Icarus theater." You call out. Luther's gaze is on you. "What?"  
  
"She's at the Icarus theater. Her concerts tonight, you seriously think she's gonna skip out on that?"  
  
"Hello!" A fake perky voice causes the lot of you to turn your heads towards the girl. Her smile looked forced, like she doesn't give two shits what anyone does, but damn does she need this paycheck.  
  
"I hate to intrude, but my manager says, if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave!" and you see the manager in question slam down a pair of bowling shoes on the counter. Probably to reiterate the fact that Diego still refused to wear these heinous shoes. "Who's turn is it?" said man calls out and Luther grabs a ball in frustration. With an "Oh, for..." he throws the ball without looking and it somehow manages to snag a strike on another players lane. Huh. didn't know he could do that.  
  
Allison points to a message written on her notepad that basically re-iterated what you've been saying this whole time. **"She's our sister."**   
  
Luther shakes his head. "We're the only ones capable of stopping this. We have a responsibility to Dad."  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" You gape in shock. "After all the crap he put you through as a child, documenting my entire life, yanking me from my universe to this one, you're STILL defending him?"  
  
"He sacrificed everything to bring us back home!" Luther argues but your shaking your head in disbelief. "He didn't sacrifice shit! You all CHOSE to come back! At what point did his will state that it was mandatory you attend his funeral? Hmm? Because it wasn't. You make the conscious choice to see your family again, or you don't. It's that simple. And like it or not, Vanya is still family. She doesn't need stopped, she needs saved! She's just as much a victim as you or I!"  
  
"I'm with [Y/N]. We can't give her a chance to fight back, but we can't be monsters about it. I'm not killing her before exhausting all other options." Fives words are different from what you remember in the show but you sink into the chair gratefully. "Thank you." You tell him, and he offers you a small smile in lieu of an apology for not listening before. It's better than nothing.  
  
"Hey, you guys...maybe we could help?" Klaus offers and you look up at him in confusion.  
  
Luther rolls his eyes. "Klaus now is not the time-"  
  
"No, let him finish." Diego interrupts, "He saved my life today."  
  
"Really?" You and Ben reply in unison, and Klaus slowly stands up. "Is that true?" Luther asks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I did..." Klaus blanches at your unimpressed stare and looks around "...Take credit for it. In fact the real hero, was Ben."  
  
Everyone stares at him in confusion as well. While they might have known Ben was there in spirit, they weren't sure when or where he would show up. So it was easier to just pretend he wasn't. Sighing, Klaus continues his explanation. "Listen, today, he punched [Y/N] in the face. And earlier he saved Diego's life, not me."  
  
"You are unbelievable, Klaus." Luther deadpans and you growl a little at him.  
  
"Look, you want proof? I'll show you! [Y/N], I'm going to need your help with this one." Klaus hauls you to your feet and grabs a bowling ball. "Uh, Klaus I don't think -" But he waves your concerns away and prepares himself. "Okay, ready Ben?" You look over at Ben and see him get in position to catch it. "Ben are you seriously-" Klaus' "It's showtime, baby! Catch!" interrupts you yet again and you watch as the ball phases through Ben. Watching it slowly bounce away, Klaus looks at you in shock.  
  
"I thought you said you could make him tangible!" He cries out and can't help but throw your arms up in annoyance. "Well I didn't say I knew how, now did I?!"  
  
Luthers gaze is equal parts annoyed and frustrated. "Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the center of attention?"  
  
"You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid!" Klaus bites out and his eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. "Which was a complete...It, it wasn't his fault cause he was ridiculously high, right?" You nod your head in agreement. "And that girl DID think he was a furry." You point out with a smug smile on your face. You'll take whatever tiny victory you can snag.  
  
"Stop!" Luther orders, his hand raised up and cheeks pink. "Okay." Klaus meekly replies and you both sit back down. "You could have stopped me at any point you know!" Klaus hisses as you watch Luther and Allison walk off together. "Mmm, I could have, but this was way more satisfying." You reply and high five Diego, who was listening in.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A larger heavyset woman walks up with her...you assume son? Oh! Is this Kenny? You always forgot his name.  
  
"It's my son Kenny's birthday today, and uh... wouldn't your son be happier playing with kids his own age? Assuming it's okay with your two dads." and she points to you and Klaus. Wait, what? Klaus looks to you with...oh you could swear there were little hearts in his eyes at the notion of that kind of future with you. "I would rather chew off my own foot." Five scathingly retorts and it freaks the woman out enough to send her back to her own lane.  
  
"Am I passing as a man today?" You ask Klaus and he gives you a once over. "You are looking kinda handsome, but I just think it adds to your charm." Looking over, you see Five crush something under his heel. Ah, the tracker. "Five." You call out. He looks over at you, eyebrow raised. "Give her hell for me, would ya?" His smirk and 2 fingered salute is all the answer you need as he blinks away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Diego asks. "Five just...has an errand to run. That's all. He'll be back." You reassure and lean your head into Klaus shoulder, and try and relax as best you can. All you can do now is wait for Luther and Allison, and then the real show begins.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, where's Five?" You open your eyes to see Luther and Allison back, and you stretch and pop your back muscles a bit. "With his ex boss, giving her hell. Don't worry," You reassure Luther. "He'll be back."  
  
"Well we can't wait around for him. The concert starts in 30 minutes."  
  
"Alright, so whats the plan?" Diego asks and Luther is momentarily stunned. "Uh...I think...that we need to go to the Icarus theater." Seriously? All this talk about being Number One, and he doesn't know what to do when faced with a proper problem?  
  
"That's a location, not a plan. What?" Diego scoffs, "Is that all you got? Look, you wanna be Number One, fine. But your gonna have to get on the same page because right now, we're all over the place and the only one who has any idea of what's going on right now is [Y/N]."  
  
You wince and look away. _'Please don't drag me into this'_ You think.  
  
"Your right." Luther agrees, "We need a plan."  
  
You see the masked men with guns before anybody else and call out, "Here's a plan, GET DOWN!" before shots start ringing out. You drag Klaus and Allison under a table next to Diego and Luther. Klaus is covering his ears, and your shield is starting to manifest. "Who the hell are these guys?!" Diego shouts over the gunfire.   
  
"Maybe they're here for Kenny's birthday!" Klaus shouts, and you narrowly avoid getting hit with a stray bullet. "No, I'm pretty sure they're here for us!" Luther retorts.  
  
Diego quickly throws a knife and it sinks into one of the men, who in turn hit's the sound system.  
  
You close your eyes and groan as the sounds of "Saturday night" Start coming through the speakers. You make your shield big enough to cover Klaus as he peeks his head over the table, only to quickly duck back under once the shooting resumes. You don't know who's doing what or what's going on, you're more than happy staying under the table with Allison, who - when you look down - is clutching your hand. Huh, she must be more scared than you thought.  
  
You look over and extend the shield again as Klaus reaches over for the birthday cake and quickly throws it, hitting one of them in the face. He crawls back next to you and you quickly give him a hard peck on the lips. "Don't ever do something that stupid again." You warn.  
  
Klaus only smiles and says "I make no promises." before looking back up. "They're blocking the exit!" He cries out.  
  
"So what's the plan now, Luther?" Diego asks and before anyone can say anything you make a mad dash for the bowling lanes. _'Come on, Luther. Lead by example!'_ Allison is pointing at you frantically and Luther looks and notices the bullets glancing off your shield as you run down the alley lanes. "The lanes!" He shouts. "Let's go!"  
  
You look back and see everyone following you and quickly slide underneath the pin collector. When you pull yourself back up you see Diego, Luther, and Allison quickly standing back up. The last to slide through is Klaus and you help him up when comes through. Once stable on his feet he grabs your head and pulls you into a bruising kiss. "Don't ever do something that stupid again." Klaus throws the words you had said back at you. "I make no promises." You smile at him and grunt in shock as Ben grabs both of your arms.  
  
"Come on, you two, you can make-out later. We need to get to the theater."


	30. Doomsday looked much better on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is upon us, We’re lookouts, badasses, and apparently yours and Klaus’ powers are stronger when you hold hands. This is way above your paygrade.

**The White Violin Pt 3**   
**Doomsday looked much better on TV**

  
You could hear the orchestra already playing by the time you all reached the theater and Allison stops you all. She holds up the notepad that says **"I need to go alone."  
**  
"Allison I can't let you do that. She's beyond reasoning." Luther insists and Allison looks to you for support. Diego's "You hear the music? It's started." keeps you from saying anything though. "Do you honestly think that she's gonna listen? After Everything that's happened?" Luther is adamant on this line of reasoning.  
  
You and Klaus look glance around and his nervous "We don't have time for this." is what spurrs you into action. You look between Luther and Allison. "Look, whatever decision you make, it needs to be now, alright? We don't have the time to waste."  
  
Luther stares at Allison, before letting out an "Okay." She nods and runs off into the theater.  
  
"You're using her as a distraction, aren't you?" Diego's a little bit shocked that Luther would lie like that to her. "Our best chance to incapacitate Vanya." Klaus lets out a little "Oh," at the idea. "She'll thank us later." The five of you start up the steps at that.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Klaus asks. Luther stops and turns around at you and Klaus. "Uhhh, you two wait out front." Both of your jaws drop open in shock.  
  
"Are you for real?" you cry out while Klaus lets out a "What?"  
  
"Yeah," Luther agrees. "You're both the lookout." and he and Diego make their way further into the theater, leaving you, Klaus and ben standing in the entrance.  
  
"Well this sucks." You state. Klaus sighs and looks over to you. "Wanna get a gyro? There's a food truck outside." You allow him to lead you outside towards the truck. "I thought we were the lookout?" you question.  
  
" "Lookout" is just a fancy word for "Stay the hell out of our way." and if that's what they want, I am more than happy to oblige..."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're halfway through your second gyro when Klaus finally orders his. "I don't know how I feel about us time travelling to the 60's" Klaus starts.  
  
"What do you mean? It happens. There's no two ways around it." You shrug. "All this could have been prevented had the idiots listened to me, but they didn't so...here we are. At the end of the idea train. Next stop: hippy town."  
  
"Yeah, but separated? Being alone with just Ben for 3 years? I mean, I could barely handle 10 months without you." You finish the last of your food and toss the trash off to the side. Cradling a hand to his face, you gaze into his eyes. "Hey." You murmur. "Remember what you told me? Our souls are like magnets. Naturally attracted to each other. So no matter what, wherever you go, I swear I won't be far behind...I love you too much to let that happen."  
  
"I love you too." And before you can kiss him, Klaus' order is called out and you both groan in frustration. "One time." He grumbles. "One time I'd like to have an uninterrupted moment!"  
  
He grabs the gyro and looks down at it curiously. "I didn't ask for cilantro." But you aren't paying attention to that, instead your looking over behind the truck as...as Cha-Cha is strolling up. And boy does she look pissed.  
  
"Do you hear gunfire?" Ben asks and you quickly slap both of their arms before pulling them behind cover. "Never mind that!" You hiss. "Look!"  
  
Klaus and Ben peek over and see Cha-Cha making her way over to the theater. "This is it, mofo's. Go time! Go time!" Klaus whispers and the three of you make a mad rush for the doors. "What about the gunfire?" Ben shouts. "Come on man, we're the damn lookouts!"  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You and Klaus rush into the theater, Klaus screaming "Guys it's Cha-Cha! Cha-Cha she-" You notice before Luther and yank Klaus behind a seat, where the gunfire couldn't get him. You encase the both of you in a shield as best as you can and duck your head so you don't get hit.   
  
Gunfire is everywhere, bullets are exploding all around you, nothing but chaos...and Klaus' hands are glowing. Why are they glowing? "[Y/N], do you trust me?" You nod.  
  
"Then help me. I can't manifest him on my own, I need help." Grabbing his hands you allow the power to flow through both equally, and the shield dissipates as Ben become visible. But unlike in the show when he was merely blue and ghostly, Ben is in color, looking like a living person. You couldn't believe it!  
  
You also couldn't believe the tentacles coming out of his stomach. Whoo boy, that...that looks a lot more gruesome than what the show described. The tentacles are reaching and grabbing whatever evil goon is in reach and Ben is screaming in...well you hope it's not, but it sounds like pain. After all the goons are dead, Ben fades away and you and Klaus fall back with a sigh of exhaustion. "Now who's the lookout?" You sass and Klaus gives out a tired laugh at everyone's shocked faces and waves them all off.  
  
Regrouping, you and Klaus are at the back end of the area and you see Diego limp up to everyone. "Oh, welcome back. Where were you?" Luther questions.  
  
"Honoring a memory." Diego simply replies and you look over at him, confused. What memory is he honoring? Patch isn't dead. "So how do you wanna end this thing?" He continues and you look out at Vanya, all white, crumbling the theater around her.  
  
"We surround her. All right? We come at her from all angles." Luther has to shout to be heard.  
  
"So it's a suicide mission." Klaus sums it up perfectly. "Yeah, but one of us could get through. It's the only chance we've got." Five adds and you roll your neck in preparation.  
  
"There's another option." You state and slowly stand up, letting your shield encompass you, and you slowly walk forward towards Vanya. Five stared at you with mounting horror. What the hell did you think you were playing at?  
  
You slowly made your way down the center aisle, seeing the siblings move into position behind you. Vanya see you and lets out a blast of energy at you. It just bounces off the shield. You keep walking forward.   
  
Another blast. And another. And another. Blast after blast after blast slam your shield and you give no quarter as they deflect off of you. You keep walking forward towards the stage and you can see she's getting visibly frustrated.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Luther's shout leaves you momentarily distracted and you look around and see all the siblings racing up towards the stage. "Wait, no-!" Your pleas are on deaf ears as Vanya's blast finally hits you and you can feel yourself being elevated by your neck. Looking down from your peripheral vision, you can see the others being held up as well but for some reason she's got you higher up than anyone else.  
  
Maybe it's a matter of pride. You'd shrug if you weren't getting the life sucked out of you right now. Which, by the way, HURTS. It's like having a ultra-vac sucking out all your life while your choking and it's pain. Excruciating pain. You'd give anything to never experience this again.  
  
A loud BANG resonates through the theater and you feel yourself falling, landing on the stage with an undignified grunt of pain. "For lack of a better word...owwwww" You groan.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Five scrambles up to the stage and looks at you with a harsh glare. Klaus is the next to approach helping you to your feet. "Are you okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah, yeah. I think so, anyways." you pat yourself down a bit just to make sure. "And I was thinking that maybe...I...would give you guys an extra head start, just to make sure your family was successful. I mean, I'm not really part of the family, no matter how much I say, so if I die, it doesn't really mean much, does it?"  
  
“How can you say you aren’t part of this family?” Five whispers. “After everything we’ve gone through together.”  
  
You didn't really have an answer for that. Turns out, you didn't need one. Klaus' "Uh, guys. You all see that big moon rock coming towards us?" causes you to look up and see a giant chunk of moon headed straight for earth.   
  
Doomsday looked so much better on TV.  
  
"That's not good." "Understatement of a lifetime, Luther." You murmur. You can feel Klaus hold onto you and you hold back. He places a kiss on the crescent moon necklace you had gifted him and plays with it with his free hand. "So this is it, huh? So much for...saving the world." Klaus plays with the dog tags around his neck and you feel a few tears slip out. You didn't want to lose him to the 60's.  
  
"If only Sir Reginald could see us now, huh?" Diego wonders. "The umbrella academy. A total failure."  
  
"At least we're together at the end. As a family." Luther looks to you at that last bit and you smile a little in sadness. He still thinks of you as family.  
  
"This doesn't have to be the end." Fives words cause you to look over at him in confusion. Well, most of you. You and Klaus were already aware of what would happen.   
  
"What? What are you saying Five?" Luther asks. "I think I have a way out of here, but you gotta trust me on this."  
  
Luther and Diego's "No, nope. Not happening." were instantaneous while you and Klaus had both said "I'm in." at the same time. Five just rolls his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Well, then we might as well accept our fate, cause in less than a minute we're gonna be vaporized."   
  
"What's your idea then?" Diego questions. "We use my ability to time travel, but this time I take you all with me."   
  
"You can do that?" Diego asks. "I don't know." Five responds. "Never tried it before."  
  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything." You quip, and Diego nods. "What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Uh, that." You point at all of Five and he nods at you. "Exactly. Your looking at it, a 58 year old man inside a child's body. So there's that." Five scoffs in response.  
  
You look around everyone. "Me and Klaus are in." You declare. "We talked about it earlier, we're down with whatever you have planned."  
  
"Oh, what the hell? I'm in. "Diego calls out. "Yeah, whatever. I'm in." Luther lets out. "Allison, you?" She nods in agreement.  
  
"Klaus, what about Ben?" Five asks and you both look at Ben frantically nodding his head. "Great, yeah. He's in." Klaus nods.  
  
"Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya." Five orders, but Luther is still hesitant. "Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse, isn't that like taking the bomb with us?"  
  
"Luther I swear to god, I will punch you in the throat if you keep talking." You threaten and Five has to hold you back from attacking him.  
  
"The apocalypse will always happen, and Vanya will always be the cause, unless we take her with us and fix her." Five explains and you all form a circle, with you holding onto Five and Klaus' hands.   
  
The wind begins to pick up and electricity begins to crackle. You look over at Klaus and plant a firm kiss on him one last time. "Remember, " You shout. "I'll find you, no matter what happens, I'll find you!" Klaus nods and you have to blink hard but you swear you start seeing his younger self. "I love you!" Klaus shouts.  
  
"Hang on!" Five screams, "This could get messy!" And as the wind picks up and the electricity crackles you see everyone's younger selves shine through, even Ben who had been holding onto yours and Klaus' shoulders the whole time. You close your eyes and prepare yourself for the inevitable shit-storm coming your way.   
  
You all disappear in a flash of blue and the world goes up in flames. The 1960's are in for a surprise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to try when the world is ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851762) by [imnotaleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotaleo/pseuds/imnotaleo)




End file.
